Elfos,veelas,dragonesy dos chicos
by otaku-xan
Summary: Cambios, revelaciones... Poco a poco las asperezas van desapareciendo, surgiendo nuevas relaciones. Un ultimo año agitado tanto para Sly como para Gry, y un señor oscuro que se mantiene en las tinieblas DxH,BxR,PxHg.TxN..y algo mas...SLASH...MPREG ...
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: hay flash (relaciones entre chicos)…me encanta decir eso xD…espero que sea de su agrado…tendré que repasar los libros para esto

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777

Herencia Elfica

El tiempo habia pasado y ya se encontraban por iniciar su septimo y ultimo año en hogwart, era un poco difícil, pues la sombra de voldemort aun acechaba su vida, desde que recordaba ese hombre siempre había sido su peor pesadilla, aunque con el habia comenzado todo, pero no se podía quejar al menor el lord oscuro se mantenía alejado reuniendo a sus camaradas para iniciar la guerra definitiva, no es que no le apeteciera vencerlo, pero estaba arto de todo, tan solo queria que eso acabara.

Faltaban algunos semanas para el inicio del años escolar, sabia que varios alumnos no iban a volver por el riesgo de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, al menos sus amigos no se encontraban entre ellos, pues ellos lo habian convencido de terminar su enseñanza magica, pues estaria mas seguro en la escuela a pesar de lo que habia sucedido al terminar sexto, les habia costado mucho, por tu terquedad, peor al final habia cedido, ya que queria ver a alguien en la escuela, pero no lo iba a admitir en frente de nadie, solo lo sabia el ni siquiera sus amigos, era su mas intimo secreto.

Era muy temprano cuando desperto, y a un faltaban algunos minutos para su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, eso le hizo recordarla a el, ese dia de junio, cuando cumplia sus diecisiete, le hubiera encantado saludarlo, abrazarlo, pero no podia…mejor dicho no debia…sus antecedentes, no lo ayudaban, pero a el no le importaba, quizas a sus amigos, si pues evitaban que le hablar…que incluso se encontrara con el, pensando que le hacia mal, tan equivocados estaban…sus acciones le hacian mal…los ultimos meses de la escuela habian sido muy difíciles, pues habia aceptado sus sentimientos por el…a pesar de que tanto lo habia negado, al final su corazon habia podido mas, una sonrisa triste aparecio en delgados labios.

Sus amigos habian notado el cambio de su actitud, pues a pesar que el los queria mucho, no iba a permitir que frente suyo lo insultaran…ellos eran muy obstinados, pues a pesar de lo que decian, sus sentimientos eran otros y ellos lo tomaban con el, para no tener que asumir sus propios sentimientos…eso habia rebalsado su paciencia y los habia dejado en su lugar

Flash back

-harry, por favor acaso nos quieres cambiar por el, es un slytherin-le hablaba escandaliza hermione, en uno de los pasillos cercanos al comedor, no un muy buen lugar para ese tema

-si, por favor harry, escuchate a ti mismo, es un slytherin!-a pesar de lo que decir su tipico gesto despectivo contra las serpientes no aparecio en sus labios

-saben que, no puedo creer que ustedes, ustedes se han capaces de decirme eso!...son unos hipócritas, yo pensaba que eramos amigos…amigos, ustedes no pueden tener la cara para decirme eso!...incluso ustedes mismo sienten algo por un slytherin…hermione tu con tus capacidades, con tu gran ingenio puedes juzgar a una persona por lo que sabes de ello, que por lo conoces propiamente de ella?…me decepcionan…no puedo estar con personas asi…si cambian su forma de pensar avísenme…antes no me dirijan la palabra…-siseo de forma despectiva, mientras los miraba con sus verdes ojos, que eran dos hielos verdes…pensaba que ellos jamas le dirian eso, los dejo plantados ahí, mientras se dirigia al comedor, pronto la separación del trio de oro de gryffindor no se hizo esperar desde esa discusión, harry no les volvio a hablar vagando solo durante las clases…su sonrisa solo aparecia cuando se topaba con aquel slytherin, muy pocos lograban que el-chico-que-sobrevivió sonriera

Fin flash back

Solo faltaba un minuto y ya tendria la mayoria de edad…tendria sus diecisiete años…podria hacer magia fuera del colegio…sin ir contra la ley…pero a pesar de eso, su estado emocional no cambiaba, pues sus amigos de gryffindor, le comentaron que lucia mas serie y decaido…incluso apagado, antes de partir…a el le daba lo mismo, pues ya no tenia fuerza para fingir que estaba bien…solo se habia dedicado a sus estudios…fue difícil ese dia cuando atacaron a dumbledore, sin compasión alguna, habia sido lucius malfoy un golpe duro, pero el alcanzo a realizar un poderoso hechizo que permitio inmovilizarlos, llegando snape que los dejo fuera de combate pero habia podido evitarlo, después de todo el ajetreo habian descubierto que estaba bajo el imperios, después el mismo habia ayudado que este no callera a azkaban, lo tenia que hacer por el, aunque no le cayera bien Lucius Malfoy, no habia sido la culpa del padre de Draco, todo habia sido muy presuroso, pues la orden le dio proteccion a la familia malfoy ya que lucius solo estaba con voldemort, por le miedo de que el lord oscuro matara a unico hijo, eso no lo permitiria nunca, …habia sido tan duro…tan difícil…solo queria paz…queria proteger a las personas que le importaban…no queria ver la expresión en sus rostros cada vez que salian con miedo de no volver…y la medianoche llego

Fue extraño, pues la hora cambio en el reloj de pulsera y algo extraño paso…sintio su cuerpo siendo rodeado por una luz plateada y verde esmeralda, tan rapida como aparecio se fue, era un sensación muy extraña, pues sentia un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, no podia negar que era calido y grato, pero lo asustaba, supuestamente eso no era normal cuando cumplias años…se sento sobresaltado en la cama, Edwin comenzo a ulular desesperada, no entendia…pero si no la callaba tendria problemas la saco de su jaula y la dejo libre esta se quedo uno sminutos callada viendolo…era algo sumamente extraño, luego salio volando perdiendose en la oscuridad.

Se sentia extraño, no sabia que era pero lo sentia asi, pues sentia un pequeño sumbido en las cosas de su habitación como si una extraña fuerza las hiciera moverse, al parecer su cumpleaños no seria tan normal después de todo y no se equivocaba

Paso la primera media hora con sus 17 años, cuando su visto se nublo completamente, se aterro, pues sentia un brillo intenso…sentia extraño su cuerpo…como si estuviera transformandose, sentia un calor abrazador recorrer su cuerpo…estaba asustado y solo en aquella habitación de privet prite …era un dolor intenso…le dolia cada músculo de su cuerpo…cuando todo ceso…su vista recupero…y lo que vio en el espejo no le gusto…o eso era lo que pensaba

Delante del espejo se encontraba un chico extremadamente hermoso, bueno el era atractivo, pero no en ese extremo...su apariencia habia cambiado su cabello estaba corto, pero con un corte muy atractivo, era mas negro de lo que ya era pero azulado, dependiendo de la luz que le diera en el cabello, con un brillo plateado… …se veia fantastico, pero lo intrigaba…su cuerpo se veia mas delgado de lo que ya era, pero no delgaducho, si no como si hubiera acentuado curvas que el no tenia!… mas fino sus rasgos se habian hecho mas…delicados…sus caderan eran un poco mas anchas…su piel habia tomado una coloracion acanelada perfecta…pero suave al parecer…toco su piel, era extremadamente suave..!..como si fuera la piel de un recien nacido…sus labios delgados habian tomado una coloraron rosácea muy bonita incluso penso que invitaban a ser besados…un leve rubor a parecio en sus mejillas…sus ojos eran mas verdes, con destellos dorados…era incluso irreal verse en el espejo…aparto la vista de este, no podia creer lo que vian sus ojos…pero ahora que se daba cuenta ya no necesitaba sus lentes su vista era perfecta…su miedo era muy grande…

Se giro para acostarse en su cama cuando en ella aparecio un libro…no estaba preparado apara ello como para que apareciera un chico un poco mayor a el y parecido a el, de un cabello azabache como el suyo, pero con brillos verdes y unos grandes ojos dorados con destellos plateados

-quien es usted!-grito, con decisión ocultando su miedo

-soy…bueno hay muchas cosas que debes saber harry…

-como sabe mi nombre!

-bueno yo soy charlus potter…el padre de james

-mi …abuelo

-si

-haber, espere, si es mi abuelo, porque tiene casi mi misma edad, usted deberia ser un anciano!...usted no puede ser mi abuelo

-claro que lo puedo ser y te lo probare…todo empieza con la herencia que acabas de recibir, harry

-herencia?

-si…-se levanto, era un poco mas alto que harry, a lo largo de los años habia crecido, pero seguia siendo de los mas pequeños-bueno…yo soy un elfo mestizo…tu padre era un semielfo y tu igual lo eres

-elfo, pero …los unicos que conozco son los elfos domesticos

-los elfo domesticos son una raza…que a lo largo del tiempo decidio su propio destino, pues eran igual que nosotros, pero deseaban conocer a los humanos…demasiado para mi gusto, pero hicieron un extraño pacto con los humanos, estos los engañaron, perdiendo su apariencia y libertad…una raza perdida en la historia…pero se les considera mejor que los elfos negros…

-soy un elfo?

-bueno…si, un semielfo, pero gracias a la gran magia que tu abuela tenia, tu padre pudo desarrollarse como si de un elfo mestizo se trataze y tu ahora gracias a tu madre, puedes desarrollarte como uno…quizas unos dias mas toda la historia de nuestra familia…

-pero se supone que, si usted es mi abuelo y semi elfo, como es posible que la familia potter sea una de las mas antiguas de sangre limpia

-bueno…tu abuela era un potter, pero gracias a dumbledore un amigo de la raza, pude casarme con tu abuela como si fuera un simple mago, pero sin que ella perdiera su apellido…obteniendo yo su apellido, jamas un elfo se ha casado con un mago, se han conocido hijos y todo, pero jamas un vinculo magico, por eso mismo…pero te digo una cosa importante antes de partir…

-partir?!

-pues si, debes conocer y adaptarte a tus nuevas habilidades, nosotros sabemos el futuro que tienes por delante y queremos ayudarte en eso, nosotros no permitimos dejar solo a uno de nosotros…

-bueno…gracias, aunque no se porque tengo que ir con usted ,mas encima que me iba a decirme antes de eso..

-bueno, si...aunque tengo que ir a hogwart…

-si, pero te tendre que llevarte después de empezado el año

-que?!

-harry las cosas estan muy difíciles…tienes que venir por tu propia seguridad, ademas debemos hablarte sobre tu herencia, son muchas cosas…y lo que te iba a decirte es referente a tu herencia…pues a pesar de todo, no entendemos, por que los semi elfos, hijos de elfos mestizos…necesitan…encontrar una pareja, pero…como eres un hombre…depende de la pareja que elijas…pues esta debe tener un gran poder magico o ser un ser magico…

-que?!-la cara de harry era todo un poema

-es asi…de ahí buscaremos tus cosas, no hay tiempo que perder…-sus ojos eran de penetrante color dorado, su supuesto abuelo era muy atractivo

-bueno, esta bien, si tengo que irme contigo…porque tienes esa apariencia tan joven

-es lo normal en los elfos…nosotros vivimos muchos años, en realidad cientos…y tu gracias al poder magico que se a unido a tu sangre, vivirás mas que los semi elfos normales viven…nuestra apariencia cambia muy lento…permanecemos jóvenes por muchos años…y yo al ser un elfo puro, por mayor razon

-que edad tienes?

-bueno, no tengo mucho, tan solo 70 años….-le explico con una expresión de estar pensando

-valla…- el mundo de los magos lo segui impresionando

-bueno vamos, por el momento es peligroso…cuando lleguemos lo sabras…

-esta…bien…

Las cosas sucedian muy deprisa, era casi irrisorio, pero queria creer en el, pues su propia apariencia se lo decia, quizas sus intenciones eran realmente buenas, quizas queria ayudarlo contra lord voldemort, su "abuelo" lo tomo del hombro y desaparecieron de ese lugar, era sin duda magia de aparición, la habitación quedo en silencio…pocos segundos después las cosas de harry desaparecieron…como si el, no hubiera pasado la mitad de sus vacaciones en aquella casa.

A la mañana siguiente, extrañamente la noticia de que harry potter habia desaparecido increíblemente de su hogar muggle, se expandio rapidamente una noticia que callo muy mal en el mundo magico, pues pensaban que habia sido atacado por mortifagos…la duda de que lord voldemort habia matado al niño que sobrevivio era muy alta…ya nadie estaba tranquilo, pero nadie sabia cual era la realidad que en esos momentos vivia harry potter…que se preparaba para salvar al mundo magico…una ayuda que venia de su propia herencia…

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777

_**Chyneiko**: bueno…una nueva propuesta de historia…jojojo…cualquier cosa dejenme un rewies…si no sean malos…tuve que investigar para esto…si tiene cualquier información sobre elfos, dragones y veelas, dejenme información por favor…es un capitulo corto, pues no sabia como empezarlo, pero los siguientes seran mas largos, cuando me explaye con el argumento…gracias, nus vemos_


	2. Chapter 2

Ohh…varios rewies, les ha gustado algo, eso es bueno para ser mi primer fic de harry potter, pero no sera el ultimo, pero el otro lo avanzare un poco mas, para poder actualizarlo mas seguido, pero mas adelante, gracias por sus rewies, me emociona..al final del capi, les respondo sus preciosos rewies….

Bueno las mismas advertencias de siempre…es divertido advertir…SLASH… MPREG

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777

_**Verdades y villa Neo**_

Cuando abrio los ojos se encontraba, en un hermoso valle, ya no estaba en la horrible villa en la cual recidian sus tios, ese lugar era todo lo contrario, todo era verde y hermoso, se encontraban entre hermoso cerros, llenos de colores, aunque no se podian apreciar mucho a pesar de la gran luna llena que habia en esos momentos, el aire inundaba sus pulmones, era una renovación total y un poco mas alla, habia hermosas casas dieñadas en madera, tan hermosas, parecia una mundo de fantasia como los de cuanto de hadas, y habian personas como el, chicos como el, bueno parecidos, pero…donde estaba?

-disculpa, pero sabes no estoy muy seguro aun de seguir contigo, tengo muchas dudas y todo esto ha pasado tan pronto…

-ya lo se, pero todas tus dudas seran respondidas, estas en tu derecho, haz vivido toda tu vinda sin saber nada de tu verdadero origen, pero solo confia en mi…te pareces tanto a mi hijo…y a su esposa…lily…-su tono era melancolico, peor tan rapido como vino se fue mostrando una gran sonrisa,- ven quiero presentarte a mi sobrino, creo que el va en la misma escuela que tu, te podria ayudar, pero mejor mañana es tarde, mejor vamos a mi casa, donde esta mi madre esperándonos, no te preocupes todo lo sabras, si eso es lo que te preocupa…

-esta bien…-sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado, pero dentro de el habia algo que lo impulsaba a creerle a quel chico, asi que lo siguió

Entraron a una casa de dos piso, hermosa, pues todos su muebles estaban hechos en madera, le daba un toque calido a la casa, se sentia turbado, pues a pesar del detalle en madera, la casa era muy sencilla, pero acogedora, un poco cohibido paso, tras su abuelo, que no habia quitado de su rostro una gran sonrisa, sus ojos dorados reflejaban al igual que el los sentimientos que en ese momento sentia, era lo mismo que a el le pasaba.

-mama, ya llegue!

-mama?-harry con tanto detalle, se habia olvidado que su abuelo le habia dicho que vivia con su mama, es decir su bisabuela?...como seria?...tan joven como su papa…una anciana….ese mundo era muy complicado!

-que bueno que llegaron charlus, ya te extrañaba!...-ante ellos aparecio una mujer de no mas de 30 en apariencia, de hermosa contextura y belleza, de piel acanelada, largo cabello negro y ojos azules, como el zafiro…era realmente hermosa

-mama, no seas asi, si ni siquiera me fui mas de 1 hora…

-pero si eres mi pequeño niño, que quieres que haga?-le decia mientas lo abrazaba apretando la cabeza del chico sobre su pecho (_ xD_)

-podrias evitar hacer eso, delante de mi nieto, quieres?...-le decia mientras intentaba separarse de su mama, sonrojado

-tu debes ser harry verdad?-pregunto la mujer tras soltar a su hijo que la miraba suponiendo odio, mientras ordenaba un poco su tunica

-pues si, harry james potter, para servirle-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmin

-eres tan tierno, como lo era mi nieto…era casi igual a ti, aunque cuando recibio su herencia, fue un poco diferente…

-…-harry se sentia incomodo ante los penetrantes ojos azules de la mujer

-mama deja de mirarlo asi, lo estas incomodando, mejor ve a preparar algo para que coma, esta muy delgado este chico…oh, se me olvidaba ella es zafiro, una de las mas jóvenes elfinas mestizas de aquí…y mi madre…

-es un bonito nombre…

-gracias, pero mejor vallan a la sala a hablar, yo les llevo algo de comer, conversan, auque deberian hacerlo mañana en la mañana, podriamos aprovechar de buscar eso no te parece charlus?

-si mama, nos vamos a la sala…

Charlus guió a harry hasta la sala de casa, que tenia un aire, de madrugada, fresco y limpio una habitación con una gran biblioteca y sillones, donde se sentaron. Charlus frente a harry, el cual no habia sus ojos del sonriente rostro de su abuelo

-bueno harry, por donde empiezo…desde el principio?

-si, si no es mucha la molestia…-mientras lo miraba decidido

-bueno…todo comenzó…hace unos miles de año, no se sabe exactamente la fecha, pero las razas se dividieron, producto de una gran guerra que se dezato, mucho antes que el hombre surgiera, como gran criatura que lo es ahora…las razas son 5, pero se pueden encontrar menos dependiendo de la clasificación que se utilice, pero la que en realidad se ocupa tras la guerra, son 5, los elfos dorados, los lunares, los salvajes, marinos y los oscuros…te dire sus características, mientras avance en la historia, pero nosotros somos parte de el mundo de las hadas…muchas criatura se asocian a ellas, pues con ella nacieron las demas criaturas magicas…-en esos momentos llego su madre interrumpiendo con una gran pastel de trufa,(_amo ese pastel..es demasiado rico!_) y jugos naturales

-creo que van a estar hablando toda la noche, por lo cual les traje una buen pastel y jugo de berries, espero que les guste…buenas noches harry…-le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salio de la habitación, dejando levemente sonrojado a harry

-bueno, mejor sigo…no se sabe en que momento de la historia una elfina dorada, tuvo un hijo con uno de la oscuridad, son las razas mas opuestas que existen, pues los elfos dorados, son de tez cobriza, cabello cobrizo, dorado o rubio, sus ojos dorados negros o plateados, son los que menos se acercan a los humanos y a las otras razas, pues son los mas orgullosos de las razas sobre la superficie, mientras que los oscuros, son los unicos que viven bajo la superficie, pues estan malditos, se dice que son la antítesis de la raza elfica, su piel es negra, su cabello es gris , plateado o blanco y sus ojos son rojos o blancos…ojala que nunca te topes con uno, no pensaria dos veces matarte, detectaria la sangre elfica en ti….el niño que nacio desarrollo caracteristicas de ambas razas, pero al criarse con su madre, no tuvo los sentimientos de odio que tienen los oscuros…crecio como uno dorado..lleno de orgullo…vivio mas de mil años…estaba por llegar al termino de su vida terrenal cuando se enamoro de una salvaje…y tambien tuvo un hijo que arrebato de su madre, pues ella lo iba a matar, lo crio lo que le quedaba de vida, ese niño tambien heredo rasgos de su madre, la raza de ella, los salvajes desconfian de cualquier raza que no sea elfica, su piel es cobriza con tintes verdes, cabello pardo o negro, ojos castaños, verdes o pardo y son muy desorganizados, la niña ya tenia la sangre de 3 razas elficas….muy extraño, y unico…pasaron cientos de años…antes que pasara nuevamente ese suceso…la chica fue embarzada por uno marino, era una raza que vivia en las profundidades del mar, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como sucedió eso, pues ellos no pueden estar en la superficie mucho tiempo,pues respiran agua, las caracteristicas, eran parcidas a las demas razas solo que sus manos eran palmeadas como sus pies, para poder nadar en el mar…eso si ellos tuvieron dos hijos una niña, que murio poco tiempo al nacer, pues ella necesitaba del agua para vivir, y su madre la tuvo en la superficie, tiempo después tuvo un niño que podia respirar bajo el agua, pero tambien oxigeno, por lo cual sobrevivio…asi paso el tiempo…creo que tuvo algunos hijos con humanos, pero no se sabe, pues era un chico muy rebelde que no cumplia ordenes o reglas….creo que fue en la epoca, cuando los potter, se unieron a la orden de camelot, el se unio con una lunar, tuvieron varios hijos entre ellos esta mi madre…aun estan vivos, algun dia te los presentare…luego mi madre, se caso con un hijo de su hermano teniendome a mi y a mis 5 hermanos…no se donde estan exactamente…luego yo me case con tu abuela dorea…-se detuvo un momento en la narración, pues aun le dolia la muerte de su gran amor, dorea potter…

-ella sabia de su condicion?

-si, estaba fascinada, por ello y a la vez celosa pues yo seria joven cuando mi hijo creciera, yo pensaba en cambiar mi apariencia con magia, pero ella me dijo que no, que fuera sincero con el niño y asi fue que nacio james…y le explique al igual que tu…y ahí crecio hasta que cumplio sus 17 años, fue una edad muy difícil, pues de la nada recibio todas su descendencia elfica mestiza, yo jamas pense que su descendencia se expresaria, pero creo que tu madre al ser de una linea pura de magos y de gran poder, contribuyo en que se expresara….aunque cuando el se transfomro, era mas alto y ancho…quizas se debia por que el habia elegido a una chica de pareja…

-que quiere decir?...acaso...yo….-su rostro se sonrojo ante la sola idea

-puede que tu pareja sea un hombre, y por eso tu apariencia es mas…pequeña

-es delicada…-bufo molesto y completamente sonrojado

-bueno yo que voy a saber, pero a james no le interesaba cualquiera si no a lo mas fuertes incluso criaturas oscuras, entre ellos estaba tu madre, con el tiempo se enamoro de ella y ella de el, y se casaron y tu naciste, pero ese dia cuando tu cumpliste un año, pues ellos…murieron…por culpa de el…-al referirse a voldemort sus palabras estaban llenas de odio

-por eso sacaste de conclusión que yo tendre una pareja de gran poder magico o criatura magica?

-asi es…creo que se debe a la atracción elfica que por si persiste…es muy extraña la sangre que corre por nuestras venas…no somos considerado por ninguna raza, pero tu eres un semielfo, en cambio yo…un mestizo…pero debes tener cuidado cuando te acerques a algun elfo de raza, puede detectar la parte elfica que odie y te puede lastimar…eso es referente a la historia que debes saber y ahora debes saber sobre tus poderes y habilidades…

-es bastante información…

-si, pero ahora viene lo que realmente importa…pero antes creo que quieres preguntarme algo verdad?-pregunto divertido charlus

-pues si, pero…creo que lo va a incomodar…-le dijo desviando la mirada incomodo

-no, no te preocupes…y tuteame!

-bueno charlus…como murio mi abuela?

-bueno…ella murio de una enfermedad elfica, fue atacada, un dia por un elfo oscuro que detecto mi olor en ella, la dejo maldita…pero ese elfo murio, pues salio a la luz, pero eso sucedió cuando james no tenia mas de 10 años, fue un golpe duro para nosotros…estuvo todo un años, cada vez estaba mas agotada, pero no sufria…la maldición la estaba consumiendo lentamente, murio el dia que james inicio en hogwart, al menos murio tranquila…pero ahora lo unico que me queda de mi familia eres tu…

-lo siento mucho

-no te preocupes, lo supere por mi hijo….que vive ahora en ti….

-…-

-sabes yo pense que tu ese dia habias muerto, pues no detectaba rastro alguno de tu esencia elfica, pero recorde que james, hasta los 17 años, tampoco despedia su esencia elfica…pero como hacia clases a los humanos me entere que habias sobrevivido…

-entonces por que no se acerco a mi?

-la magia que tu madre habia utilizado para salvarte, no me permitia acercarme a ti ni a la casa…pero al recibir tu herencia, la magia blanca que utilizo, cambio al expresarse tu magia aceptándome a mi y a los elfos…fue por eso…pero ahora estare cerca de ti, por lo que se viene…soy profesor de historia en hogwart!

-que!

-si, tu antiguo profesor, creo que se dio cuenta que se murió y desapareció…-le dijo como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

-entonces tu iras como mi abuelo?-pregunto incredulo

-claro, no tengo nada que ocultar

-tu apariencia dejara mucho que desear

-pues y que, tu vas a pasar por lo mismo…o quieres que aparente ser un viejo decrepito y feo?

-claro que no…solo que me cuesta asimilar aun todas estas cosas…y que tengo familia aun

-bueno, pero te espera aun mas…los elfos, tienen muchas habilidades…son mucho mas agiles y diestros que los humanos, tu por ser hijo de uno tambien la tienes ahora, tienes infravision, podrás ver muy bien de noche, por lo cual tu vista mejoro, ya no sufriras de lo mismo que sufría james desde pequeño…mal de su madre…, seras mas rapido y fuerte, no tanto como los elfos, por lo de tu pareja, lo puedo sentir…pero eres mas fuerte que el promedio, no te preocupes…dominaras lo secretos de la naturaleza, podras ver a las hadas...tendras mayor habilidad para estudiar, no se te hara tan difícil…podras respirar bajo el agua…creo que es eso lo mas seguro que ocurrira, quizas se presente alguna otra caracteristica….

-me cuesta creerlo…si no hace un par de horas era un simple mago…aunque no era tan normal como mago…

-que no te cueste, pues ahora falta tu regalo, que si te va a impresionar….-se levanto del sillon y abrio la ventana de ella apareció la lechuza de harry

-hedwing, pero si es mia

-bonito nombre, pero creo que ya no le gusta tanto…-le comentaba mientras miraba directo a los ojos a la lechuza…

-por que lo dices?

-pues…ella no es ella, es un el y no es lo que aparenta…

-no me digas que es algo mas que una lechuza…

-pues si…esta lechuza, fue destinada a ti….es una raza de lechuza, exclusiva para el uso de elfos…es una raza que nosotros creamos, cruzando lechuzas con mujeres águila…

-…-los ojos de harry estaban como platos mirando a la lechuza

-pues, el es un chico, que ahora podrá tomar forma humana, cuando tu estés en peligro o cuando tu magia fluctúe…pues rompimos el encantamiento que estaba sobre el

-entonces, siempre ha entendido lo que me ha sucedido?

-pues si…el te protegera…es su deber, en realidad esta en su sangre hacerlo…no te preocupes, también si tu quieres el se puede transformar…obedecen al amo que se les a asignado de por nacimiento…

-y eso que significa?

-que esta lechuza en realidad tiene 17 al igual que tu….

-esto ya es demasiado…-mientras sostenía su cabeza por el dolor de cabeza que habia comenzado, por tanta información

-una ultima cosa…yo te enseñare a como utilizar todas tus habilidades, pero estas aun no se expresan, lo haran cuando halla un fruto tras el enlace…

-que?

-lo entenderas cuando suceda…mejor ve a acostarte…es tarde y tu estas cansado…mañana te presentare a mi sobrino…auque…en realidad no lo es, le digo asi por cariño, pues es de la generacion….20 con humanos…es de uno de mis hermanos mayores, no te preocupes… a perdido la gran mayoria de caracteres, pero conserva algunas…solo estare contigo hasta el inicio del año escolar…después mi madre te ayudara en algunas cosas…luego te vendre a buscar…

-pero…

-es necesario harry…pero mientras estés aquí, aprenderas los mismo que tus compañeros no te quedaras atrasado…te lo aseguro, pero en ese tiempo necesitas aprender cosas elementales en tu vida

-puedo negarme?

-no harry, por tu bien y el de los que quieres no, pues si no recibes estas enseñanzas, cuando recibas tu herencia final…incluso podras matar sin quererlo…buenas noches, harry…hedwing, te llevara a tu habitación…

Charlus se levanto le hizo un gesto de despedida y desaparecio de la habitación dejando a harry junto a su lechuza o lo que realmente fuera en esos momento.

-eh…hedwing?...-la lechuza al escuchar su nombre, volo hasta posarse frente a harry, el cual lo miraba curioso.

-…-la lechuza solo ululaba divertida

-te divierte esto verdad?...nunca tengo privacidad…bueno da lo mismo…puedes…bueno tu ya sabes?-le hablaba un poco fastidiado, ya por todo lo que sucedia

-…-la lechuza tan solo se acicalaba como si no entendiera lo que harry intentaba decirle, para fastidio del pelinegro

-como eres, sabes a lo que me refiero hedwing

-…-y la lechuza para su mayor fastidio movio la cabeza en forma negativa

-quieres que lo diga, expresamente-la lechuza ululo feliz y movio afirmativamente la cabeza-ohhh…esta bien…hedwing, puedes mostrarme tu forma humana?

Hedwing ululaba mientras sus alas crecian, cubriendo su cuerpo…solo pasaron unos segundos, cuando las alas se abrieron mostrando a un chico mas bajo que harry, el cual extendio completamente sus alas blanca. El muchacho tenia unos ojos negros profundos, su cabello era platinado y corto, su tez era levemente morena…era delgado al igual que harry, pero no tan estrecho como este, su rostro era lo mas llamativo, pues a pesar de no ser gorda, sus pómulos eran mas abultados, dandole una apariencia de total inocencia y dulzura al igual que su amo, iba vestido de unos pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo con unas botas altas hasta debajo de las rodillas del mismo color, llevaba una chaqueta verde musgo y una camisa blanca…tenia un aire seductor, pero a la vez infantil e inocente por su mirada.

-hedwing?...

-en realidad me llamo Eros…amo…-su voz era suavemente grave, pero dulce, habia simulado en cierta parte la voz de harry en los últimos 6 años, pues su especie, tenian la voz aguda

-valla, eros…pero no me digas amo…no sabia que los de tu especie eran tan atractivos…

-en realidad no lo son, solo unos pocos nacemos asi, dependiendo de nuestras madres…la mia era la mas poderosa y hermosa…por eso naci asi…mi padre era una lechuza majestuosa….

-valla…entonces tu siempre supiste lo que realmente era yo, verdad?

-por supuesto, yo no hubiera permitido que hagrid me llevara si no hubiera sentido tu olor al nacer…

-mi olor, pero no tenia aun mi…

-eso no tiene nada que ver, yo cuando naci…fui criado contigo, lo mas probable es que no lo recuerdes, pero a mi me sacaron ese dia que aquel mago ataco a tus padres, estaba muy herido, por poco no sobrevivo….pues a pesar de ser tan pequeño intente protegerte…el instinto era muy fuerte, por lo que me dijeron…el lazo que en ese entonces teníamos era muy grande

-lazo muy grande?

-pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, como un bebe al igual que tu, para que nuestro lazo se forjara, fue algo que mi madre hizo, pues yo en mis primeros meses de vida me escapaba mucho de la villa a tu encuentro…y pues me perdia, por que era muy pequeño aun para volar tanto…-un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas

-valla…y que hiciste todo ese tiempo que no nos vimos?

-pues fui entrenado por mi madre…pase todo ese tiempo con ella, hasta que me dijo que tu ibas a ingresar a hogwart, momento ideal para que nuestros destinos volvieran a unirse…por eso cuando entro hagrid, me esmere en verme lo mejor posible…y aparentar ser hembra, pues son mas dóciles que los machos…

-todo eso por mi?

-claro el lazo que nos une es muy grande como el cariño que te tengo

-…no se que decir….-mientras se sentaba en toda la extencion del sillon

-no es necesario que digas nada, me basta con ya sepas la verdad y yo ya no tenga que ocultarme de ti…mejor te muestro tu habitación, pues te ves cansado…no te sientas incomodo con mi presencia…yo no siento atracción por la raza humana o elfica, si eso te preocupa en algun sentido…

-eh…-un leve sonrojo acudio a sus mejillas- bueno vallamos a dormir…hay muchas cosas que debo empezar a asimilar…no pense que mi vida podia cambiar tanto…en unas pocas horas

-yo creo que aun falta amo

-no me digas amo, dime harry

-esta bien, harry

-suena mucho mejor

-esta es la habitación, era la del joven james…-abrio la puerta y entraron en ella, era amplia y hermosa, con fotografias de su padre, y amigos, y de su madre, era grande la dicha…habian grandes fotos de jugadas de su padre…trofeos…libros…ropa incluso…se sentia como si estuviera en casa…-bueno yo ahora me retiro a la…-puso un gesto dudoso, como si estuviera pensando-esa cosa donde duermen las lechuzas…no recuerdo el nombre

-pero debe ser incomodo?

-en realidad ya me acostumbre…-mientras se rascaba graciosamente la cabeza

-quedate aquí…-hizo aparecer una cama con su varita…

-bueno, si no te molesta…

-yo mismo te invite…

-esta bien

Ambos chicos se acostaron con las ropas puestas, uno de cansancio y otro, pues no estaba acostumbrado a cambiarse…Eros fue el primero en quedarse dormido, pues llevaba tanto tiempo sin transformarse que cansaba…en cambio harry aun se encontraba pensando en todo lo que habia sucedido, en realidad en todo lo que habia cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo

-" mis padres eran mas fabulosos de lo que ya pense…es increíble que haya vivido con una bebe que en realidad no lo era, aunque al ser hijo de una mujer aguila y una lechuza…es un poco extraño, voy a investigar un poco sobre el…no es que desconfié…es curiosidad…me estoy poniendo hermione….mis amigos…que diran ellos…bueno que importa-mientras hacia un fruncía el ceño- ellos no han cambiado y no me han pedido disculpas…asi que no me importa…aunque los extraño un poco…debo a prender muchas cosas…y las quiero aprender si con ellas puedo derrotar a voldemort…ahora tengo mas posibilidades…tengo a una familia con la cual cuento…y quizas logre algo mas este año es la escuela…."

Con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormido, sin saber que en otro lado un rubio pensaba lo mismo…pero sobre el….

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777

_**Lyofar:** que le pareció el capitulo?...jojo…en realidad no paso mucho, pues fue mas informativo que otra cosa…falta poco para que todo empiece…contacto y todas esas cosas…jojjo…les gusto el verdadero hedwing?...jojojo…me pueden decir como se llama donde tiene las lechuzas en hogwart….bueno…espero poder actualizar pronto…._

_bueno reies...no pense que tantos..me hacen llorar...no mentira, pero igual...**YO** que ueno que te alla gustado el caiputlo, aqui viene el segundo con un poco de historia mas que nada y una sopresita nu mas...jojo claro que lo continuare..grax_**betthyta saint...**_bueno que decir...claro que me haria bien tu ayuda..serie una gran ayuda de tu parte..pues es mi primer fic con este tipo de info..ojjo, peor espero hacer lo mejor posible y pues que bueno qeu te alla gustado el capitrulo, jojojojo...aqui esta el segunfo con un poco de info...para harry...xD...cuidate...**juliett sohpie**...al fin la insipracion me acompaño y que bueno te alla gustado puea mi me tambie me gustan este tipo de histrias de harry y draco...pero quizas pronto saque otra, peor con una ide aun poco usada, pero bueno con varias idesa, cuidate...**serenitakou**... me serie de mucha ayuda...toa ayuda es bien recibifda y no te preocupes te c0omprendo...jojjo..saludos...**Palo-Darksly.**..si creo que la lei..es muy buena..jausajsu..y pues claro...si tu estas escribiendo mejo aun..jojojjo..que bueno que te alla gustado y pondre en practica tu consejo ...jojoj...cuidate xD...a**fuchar3 **bueno aqui hay mas historia HD..si a mi tambien me gustan ese stipo de historias...que implique embarazao xD...**.gabykinomoto **cfreo que la historia fue abasalladora...xD na,,..jojo o me basta con esa simple palabra aqui hay mas para ti tambien!...hiromi **koizumi** actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda y que bueno que te alla gustado..levaba un tiempo con esta idea..har elo posible por actualziar seguido..pues tambien estoy haciendo menu de dvd, y el pc se me pone muy lento...xD...**giosseppe** muchas gracias por tu ayuda...me sirvio de mucho y gracias por tomarte el tiempo awqui deje comcluso los puntos que habias tomado...cuidate..**laura** gracias y aqui esta la conti...**dnane**..en eso tienes razon..ademas no sabia muy bien como empezarlo, no es una excusa, me esforzare mas, en llo y gracias por el comentario...espeor que te alla gustado**...gata89**..bueno no te preocupes...pero gracias por la informacion, cualquier dato sirve...sandra. bueno todo a su debido tiempo y no dejo mis fic..quizas me demoro en actualizarlos pero no los abandono...eso no lo hare y eso sobr4e draco sedescubrira ya lo veras**...drem**, pues aqui esta tu continuacion...**muchas gracias por sus rewies..nus vemos**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Elfos, Veelas, Dragones y dos Chicos**

Capítulo III: "Que complicada es la herencia… ¿te vas a Hogwarts?"

Mansión Malfoy por la mañana.

Un joven rubio comenzó a abrir sus grises ojos, gruñó levemente, pues estaba teniendo un sueño increíble antes que despertara por el sol que se colaba por su habitación. Odiaba cuando despertaba por el sol, interrumpiendo tan grandiosos sueños, resignado se levanto y se coloco una bata para ir a desayunar, junto a su familia, lo bueno de las vacaciones.

— Draco, ¿cómo dormiste? ― pregunto su padre en cuanto vio a su hijo ingresar al comedor.

― Pues muy bien, aunque el sol me despertó antes de lo que esperaba… Tuve un sueño espectacular… ― decía mientras sonreía ligeramente.

― Ah, ¿si? Y ¿con quién? ― pregunto pícaramente

― Bueno… ― no pudo responder, ya que fue interrumpido por un griterío que venia por las escaleras.

― ¡PAPI! ― Ante ellos aparecieron dos niños de no mas de 4 años, idénticos, pero solo los diferenciaban dos cosas su cabello y sus ojos, el mayor de los dos, Engel, cosa que lo notaba solo su Padre, tenia los ojos grises y el cabello color trigo, mientras que Yamiel, el mas pequeño tenia su cabello rubio platinado con unos ojos dorados.

― ¡Engel, Yamiel! ¿qué les dije de andar corriendo por la casa? ― preguntó.

― peo papa andaba pechigendonos, pues kee... ― comenzó el mas pequeño.

― Que nosotos le puchimos tintura en chu shampoo ― ambos pusieron carita de cachorrito abandonado.

― Pero…

― ¡Remus! ― se escucho un gruñido-rugido provenir del segundo piso.

― Niños, no tienen que hacerle eso a su padre, el ama su cabello…

― peo a papa le viene eche color…

― …chi, adema no che ke che queja, chi le queda bien…

― Engendros… ― apareció en la sala Lucius, con una toalla en la cintura y con el cabello negro.

― ¿A quien le dices engendros? ¡Son nuestros hijos!

― ¡Pero mira lo que hicieron con mi cabello! ― Alego desesperado el rubio.

― Lucius, es solo un cambio de color, no es el fin del mundo, además no te queda tan mal… mejor ve a cambiarte, pues debes ir a trabajar ¿o me equivoco?

― Si, voy, voy… Pero de esta no se escapan… ― mientras miraba amenazadoramente a sus extraños gemelos.

― Lucius…. ― Remus le estaba dando un Ultimatum, nadie miraba así a sus cachorros.

― Si, voy ― suspiró derrotado mientras subía las escaleras.

― Es divertido ver como logras doblegar a mi padre, Remus.

― Bueno, por algo nos casamos ¿o no? ― Le decía, mientras acomodaba a sus pequeños cachorros.

― ¿Cómo lo has aguantado... diez ó doce años? ― preguntó el rubio.

― Son catorce años, Draco, y pues, lo amo. Es tan simple como eso.

― Aún me pregunto ¿como no tuvieron a estos demonios antes?

― ¡¿oe?! ― reclamaron ambos infantes ofendidos.

― Era peligroso, por lo de tu padre y por si nacían con licantropía, como yo… Hasta que simplemente ocurrió… Aunque cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía casi cuatro meses y eso que eran dos…

― Si… Aunque, parecen peor que una maldición juntos…

― Daco…

― Feo…

― Fue un cumplido, hermanitos…― siseó fríamente, sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada.

― Papi…

― Daco…

― Nos hace…

― Voz fea…

― Draco, no les hables así, que los asustas, ellos aún no diferencian cuando estas bromeando o cuando lo dices en serio…

― En realidad espero que nunca lo logren…

― Engel, Yamiel, terminen su desayuno y luego se van a jugar ¿De acuerdo?

― chi, papi!-gritaron ambos niños, para comenzar con su desayuno

― ¿Y con quién estabas soñando?

― Pues no estoy muy seguro, todo se veía algo nebuloso, quizás si no me hubiera despertado, lo hubiera visto…

― Debe ser tu herencia ― le dijo Remus como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

― ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La de parte de mi Padre o la de mi Madre? ― mientras entornaba los ojos.

― No creo que sea la sangre de dragón, Draco. Debe ser la de Veela de tu madre…

― Aún me pregunto como es que mi padre teniendo sangre de dragón, se casó con mi madre, y luego se casó contigo… según se, los dragones son fieles a sus parejas.

― Según Lucius, ella ocupo su encanto Veela, para atraparlo, quedo embarazada, pero en ellos no se realizo el enlace, pues tu padre no la amaba, por eso se puede decir que no le fue infiel… Además ella murió tiempo después, en Francia, pues fue atacada por unos Veelas oscuros… pero después de que se casaron, jamás se volvieron a acostar, tu fuiste el fruto de esa única noche… antes que tu madre muriera yo ya había conocido a tu padre, era un hombre encantador ― un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del hombre de ojos dorados ―…y yo me sentía muy solo por lo que ya te conté. Fue cosa de tiempo para que me enamorara de el… pero nos casamos sin que nadie lo supiera, solo muy pocos lo saben, pues yo corría y sigo corriendo peligro según tu padre, así te cuide, como si fueras mi hijo…la sangre de dragón esta presente por tus ojos grises…al igual que en Ángel. Yamiel la tiene en menor cantidad… por eso tu padre te puso ese nombre… tu madre jamás supo acerca de la sangre que tenia tu padre tenía…

― ¿Por que no me lo contaste antes? ― pregunto un poco extrañado, sin permitir que el hombre cerca suyo lo notase.

― Pues no lo preguntaste, además, no lo hubieras entendido, pero como ya se expresó tu sangre Veela, ya lo entiendes, pues como ya sabes sobre la sangre Veelas, es sobre-protectora con sus seres queridos, al igual que los licántropos, podrás sentir el olor de tu pareja y diferenciarlo de el de los demás, que es lo mas importante. Los Veelas son muy atractivos, cosa que tú eres, raras veces rubios, tienen una gran fuerza, pueden conjurar hechizo de protección muy efectivos, son dominantes, sus ojos son platinados, pero en tu caso son grises un poco mas oscuro, creo que por la combinación de sangre, su piel es muy blanca, al menos la tuya no lo es tanto, siempre tenia que tener cuidado contigo y el sol, pero creo que en tu caso, que al combinarse con sangre de dragón tu no puedes quedar en estado, solo tu pareja… quizás sea, porque puedes cambiar de forma como tu padre, y eso es peligroso para el bebe… ― concluyó Remus ― _"Creo que no le diré que su pareja tendrá cierto dominio sobre el…"_ ― pensó, guardándose información extra para él.

― Quizás…

― Pero tú ya sabes que esa sangre de dragón es increíble, ya que se han combinado toda clase de dragones, incluso los que se odian a muerte, puedes decir que eres afortunado de tener este tipo de sangre correr por tus venas, tienes habilidades de cada raza de dragón, aunque no de los actuales, si no de los antiguos, los de ahora no pueden tomar forma humana… solo quedan unos pocos de los antiguos en el mundo.

― Y están ocultos…

― Claro, es increíble que uno se hubiera metido con un humano, o eso pensaba, y así muchos mas… Los Malfoy tienen muy buena sangre.

― Ni que lo digas, Remus… ― agregó Lucius que venía bajando ya vestido a desayunar, aún con en el pelo negro.

― Pero aún me intrigan las habilidades que tiene esta sangre, puesto que por mas que busco no encuentro los libros de dragones que habían en la mansión…

― Que extraño, yo si los había visto aquí ― comentó Remus de forma pensativa.

― Papi… ― llamo tímidamente el pequeño Patrick.

― ¿Qué sucede, cachorro?

― nosoto lo tenemos

― en nueta habitación ― finalizo un poco sonrojado Engel

― Pero, ¿porqué?

― Pue nos llamo la atención…

― Chempe haban de dagones…

― Y nosotos keriamos chaber…

― Me lo hubieran pedido… seguro que ni siquiera entendieron el libro.

― No…y lo dagones…

― Nos miaban feo, como Daco… ― cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus dorados y grises ojos…

― Tranquilos, mis niños, no lloren… ― los calmaba mientras los abrazaba ― para la próxima me lo piden y yo se los leo…pero no lloren.

― chi papi… ― asintieron ambos, aun con las cabecitas sobre el pecho de su padre.

― Draco, ahí están los libros que necesitan…yo ya me tengo que ir…

― aio papá ― se despidieron ambos niños.

― Cuídate y ten cuidado Lucius…

Rato más tarde, el Malfoy mayor ya había abandonado la Mansión, y sólo habían quedaban cuatro de sus habitantes en ella.

― Ya niños, que les parece si van a jugar.

― ¡jua, jua! ― aplaudieron ambos, contentos, antes de salir corriendo al jardín.

― Los consientes mucho, Remus.

― Hacía lo mismo contigo, Draco, e incluso más…

― Ah… ― un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Aunque no logré que esa mascara de frialdad se fuera, pues eres así con los demás, no así con tus amigos…

― Eso no tiene importancia.

― Rehuyes a la gente.

― Mentira…

― No voy a discutir eso contigo… ¿Que te parece si vamos a ver ese libro mientras tus hermanos andan jugando afuera con Casius?

― Desde que puedo recordar, esa águila está aquí…

― Esa águila es mucho mas de lo que aparenta, pero aun no encuentra pareja Draco, ya lo veras…

― Si tu lo dices- así ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso a la habitación de los Malfoy mas pequeños, la cual era muy espaciosa.

La habitación estaba decorada con suaves tonos neutros, con muebles de caoba y un suave diván de cuero blanco, que había sido encantando para permanecer caliente. Era relajante y tranquila, el lugar perfecto para pensar. Las camas estaban alisadas gracias a los cuidados de los elfos domésticos, no así el orden de los juguetes, los cuales estaban desparramados por toda la habitación.

Un baño circular enorme se conectaba a la habitación principal, las paredes eran de un suave tono lila con adornos azules, plano y simple. La marquetería era blanca y discreta. El piso estaba cubierto de una suave y gruesa alfombra azul oscura. Había una gran ventana que daba a los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la Mansión.

― Creo que mis pequeños aún no aprenden la palabra orden… ― exclamó Remus con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

― Y eso que me obligaste ayer a ayudarte en ordenarla…y no pasa ni un día y ya la desordenan…― exclamo con fastidio el muchacho de mirada gris.

― Tu te demorabas menos de una hora en hacerlo…al menos ellos aun no usan toda su magia, solo muy poco, si no, esto sería el desorden total…

― Bueno, que le iba a hacer… ― dijo Draco con despreocupación, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Nada, pero eso ya no importa, si no los libros de Dragones… _Accio Libro de Dragones_ ― de algún recóndito lugar de la habitación aparecieron dos libros que llegaron a las manos de Remus ―…después limpiaré, aun es muy temprano para ello… ― exclamó Remus divertido.

― Te apoyo ― se defendió Draco mientras salía con Remus a la biblioteca.

― Bueno Draco, ahora es cosa de saber un poco mas de los Dragones, pues tú ya sabes esas cosas sobre los veelas y todo eso, ¿verdad? No hay necesidad de recordártelas nuevamente, fue lo que te explique cuando la recibiste…ahora lo que nos importa es la sangre de Dragón que recorre tu cuerpo, al igual que a mis cachorros… hmm… déjame ver…¡ahh!... ya recordé el hechizo, por eso tus hermanos no podían leerlo, a pesar que están aprendiendo un poco.

Remus comenzó a hojear el libro, tratando de desglosar conceptos y algo de historia de aquel libro que ya había leído anteriormente, y que tan sólo necesitaba recordar esta vez.

― Según este libro, hace miles de años, mucho antes que existiera el hombre, las criaturas mágicas reinaban este mundo, entre ellas los dragones, como seres reinantes… ― El licántropo, mientras empezaba a recordar detalles acerca del libro, también le venían a la memoria fragmentos de la clase de Historia de la Magia, de sus épocas en Hogwarts.

― Extrañamente, ellos tomaron forma humana, sin saber que esta raza aun no existía, creo que el primero en tomar esta forma fue un Broncíneo, un dragón amistoso con los humanos y semihumanos, una muy buena raza para comenzar, tiene la habilidad de polimorfizarse, la, también controlar el clima, pero en tu caso, extrañamente en menor grado y todavía no hay una explicación para esto. ― Añadió, recordando los leves cambios de temperatura en el ambiente según el estado de ánimo de Draco, cuando éste era más pequeño.

― Un dragón dorado se sintió atraído por el broncíneo, pero en su forma humana, dejando así a este dragón en estado, el dragón dorado es uno de los más inteligentes y poderosos, puede respirar bajo el agua, y adaptarse a cualquier clima, eso apoya que puedas estar tranquilamente en las mazmorras de la escuela, y pueden detectar mentiras… ― Draco quedó absolutamente convencido de que tenía, al menos en parte, sangre de Dragón Dorado, ya que le resultaba increíblemente sencillo descubrir a alguien que intentaba proferirle alguna mentira.

― Cuando este dragón bebé creció, los humanos estaban en sus inicios, enamorándose de una humana, la cual dejo en estado, eso sigue siendo un misterio, ese niño que nació tenia la sangre de dos dragones, se sabe que ese niño fue entregado como ofrenda a un dragón negro, el cual al verlo se enamoro y lo hizo su consorte, con el tiempo tuvieron un hijo. Éste tenía también habilidades de su padre dragón que podía hechizar a reptiles y hacer crecer vegetales, cosas muy buenas en esos tiempos, para ese entonces la familia Malfoy comenzó a formarse y ese chico, no se sabe cómo, se convirtió en el heredero de los Malfoy, a él no le interesaban esas cosas de pureza, por su familia, por lo cual se caso con una chica, sin saber que esta era un dragón verde. Estos se caracterizan por ser crueles y que sugestionan a sus victimas o enemigos…

― Eso si que es Malfoy…

― Claro. Luego ellos tuvieron dos niños, una niña y un niño, la niña fue asesinada, nadie descubrió quien fue pero al menos tenían un heredero, que ya poseía sangre de cuatro dragones…el tiempo paso y la situación no estaba muy bien, por lo cual lo casaron con un Baron, pero este no era humano, era un dragón blanco, un ser inmune al frío, es capaz de conjurar hielo, niebla helada, por lo que a los Malfoy les da mucha facilidad para andar en lugares fríos…

― Eso explica muchas cosas ― Interrumpió Draco.

― Pero este dragón podía sentir la sangre de dragón que este chico poseía, por lo cual lo obligo a que tuvieran hijos, el acepto el matrimonio, y los Malfoy le exigieron que el perdiera el apellido y no el chico y fue así, que la dinastía Malfoy siguió sin desaparecer, este dragón, a pesar de no ser de los más inteligentes, hizo que uno de sus hijos quedara embarazado de un dragón rojo, ocultando su esencia de dragón dorado, fue que este chico tuvo un niño que podía hipnotizar e incluso sugestionar a las personas, pero el no estuvo conforme con eso, si no que a su vez, le busco pareja a su nieto ― A momentos, se le olvidaban detalles, pero, recordaba otros. Draco lo observaba fijamente, la historia de sus antepasados cada vez le resultaba más interesante.

― Él sabía que sus hijos no sabían lo que realmente eran, por lo cual solo alegaba que quería lo mejor para ellos, fue que este niño con sangre de 6 dragones, es decir estaba mas allá de cualquier comprensión humana, pues a pesar de poseer tanta sangre de dragón aun seguía siendo humano en esencia, el Baron hizo embarazar a su nieto por un dragón cobrizo, ocultando de la misma forma su esencia de dragón rojo, al tiempo el chico dio a luz a gemelos, uno de ellos siguió con la familia Malfoy, pues desde ese momento se perdió todo rastro de su gemelo y el padre, se cree que el dragón cobrizo se dio cuenta y exigió a el muchacho junto a la criatura, siendo el Baron mas inteligente y ocultando que su nieto había tenido un segundo hijo…

De pronto, apareció un elfo Doméstico, portando una elegante charola de plata, con una tetera de porcelana humeante y dos tazas de un gusto exquisito, la depositó sobre la mesita y se retiró, tan rápidamente como llegó.

― El chico creció en la cuna de la familia Malfoy…pero este descubrió la verdad sobre su familia y sangre, por lo cual intento buscar a su gemelo perdido. En su búsqueda, conoció a un dragón plateado, que se caracterizan por ser amistosos y colaboradores, además pueden caminar por las nubes e incluso invertir la gravedad, pero a pesar que su esencia de dragón rojo estaba presente a este dragón no le importo, hubo algo mas que hizo que dejara embarazado a ese joven, al parecer el dragón pensaba quedarse con el, pero el muchacho logro escapar de el y volver con su familia, para ese entonces el Baron había desaparecido y solo su tío adoptivo se encontraba con el, el chico se encontraba desesperado, pues no sabia como decírselo a su tío.

Draco tomó la tetera y colmó ambas tazas. Tomando una entre sus manos, le llevó hasta la boca, degustando el sabor de burbujeante contenido lentamente.

― Pero el peso de tener un bebe dentro de él, lo obligó a contárselo, a este le impresionó un poco que un dragón plateado hubiera dejado embarazado al chico, ese comentario desconcertó a su muchacho, por lo cual le tuvo que decir que ellos descendían directamente de diversas razas de dragones, reafirmando los conocimientos del muchacho, pero también le rebeló que el no era su tío, si no uno de sus abuelos lejanos… ― Remus hizo una pausa en su relato. Tomó la taza sobrante en la charola, y una de las galletas traídas por el elfo, y la devoró, para luego llevar también algo del líquido a su boca.

― Él chico quedo sorprendido, el secreto de la sangre de dragón… una vida larga, llena de vida…en ese momento su abuelo, como le llamo, decidió que lo mejor era dirigirse a Londres, el lugar donde la magia estaba empezando a surgir y que gracias a las características de su sangre no le sería difícil, y así lo hicieron. La familia Malfoy para ese entonces solo contaba con tres miembros, el abuelo, el muchacho y su bebé, que ya había nacido, el problema es que para consolidarse como una buena familia, tuvieron que casar al padre con una muchacha de buena familia y aparentar que esa criatura era fruto del matrimonio… ― Volvió a consumir un poco del té.

― Así, la familia Malfoy se convirtió en una de las mas antiguas del mundo mágico, ellos pensaron que no tendrían mas problemas con dragones, pues sabían que la mezcla de sangre era muy atractiva para los dragones puros y para ciertas razas mágicas, cosa que notaron con el tiempo. El niño que había nacido, creció e ingreso a Hogwarts, siendo uno de los primeros de la familia Malfoy en ingresar a la escuela de magia. Al parecer todo iba muy bien, pero uno de los profesores, era un dragón encubierto que venia por el chico mestizo. Aparentemente, esperó que el chico creciera un poco para atacarlo… casi lo mató, pero lo dejo en estado… ― Depositó la taza sobre la charola.

― Para el padre del chico fue muy duro, pues su hijo había quedado destrozado por todo ello, y no era capaz de cuidar a un niño, por lo cual internaron al chico, para que pudiera superar su trauma y cuidar de su pequeño, no tenia más de 15 años. El dragón que lo ataco fue un Azul, que se caracterizan por ser inteligentes, pero a la vez muy feroces ― Remus seguía hojeando el libro. Draco estaba sentado elegantemente en el sillón frente a él.

― Extrañamente, pasado el tiempo, cuando el chico dio a luz, apareció aquel dragón azul, venia por lo que era suyo, el chico y la criatura, el padre del chico, no lo iba a permitir, sabia que si era por él, podía incluso matar a ese dragón, gracias a la magia que poseía, pero su hijo había quedado muy dañado y era el quien decidía, pues a pesar de todo ese dragón era el padre de su pequeño, a si que el chico con todo su pesar se caso con aquel dragón, sin perder el apellido, desde ese momento el dragón azul nunca mas volvió a ser violento, fueron una familia feliz.

― Hay algunas cosas que no comprendo, pero mejor me las aclaras luego.

― El hijo de ellos también ingreso a Hogwarts, desde que comenzó aquel mestizaje de sangre de dragón, los Malfoy eran personas hermosas y atractivas para cualquier persona y criatura. El chico creció y se casó con una bruja, con ella tuvo dos hijos, un niño y una niña, extrañamente la niña nació siendo completamente humana y el niño, un mestizo de dragones… cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, el niño sabía todo sobre sus antepasados, pero el no estaba preparado para lo que venia ― Recordando el antiguo ataque al castillo Hogwarts que fue parte de su TIMO en séptimo año, Remus logró ampliar los detalles de la historia para Draco.

― El colegio fue atacado por una familia de dragones ocres que vivían cerca del lugar, ellos son inmunes al fuego y al calor, y controlan el viento. Los dragones habían atacado a su hermana, y su magia para trasformarse se activó, se convirtió en un gran dragón, no se parecía ninguna raza, pero a la vez tenia una parte de ellas… él logró repelerlos, pero por ser muy joven quedó débil, presa fácil para uno de los dragones ocres que lo tomó prisionero… La esperanza de la perpetuidad de los Malfoy se desvanecía… ― Por un momento, se imaginó una vida sin Lucius, sin sus pequeños Engel y Yamiel, pero desechó esa idea de inmediato, le pareció algo horrible y muy triste.

― Pasaron varios meses, antes que volvieran a ver al chico, y cuando por fin se apareció, éste venía acompañado de un joven mayor, aunque eso no fue todo, pues el muchacho llegó con un prominente vientre… Se habían enamorado con el tiempo, por lo cual se casaron… La familia Malfoy tenía ya la sangre de las diez grandes razas…. Eso sucedió no hace mas de cien años… de ahí, los Malfoy solo se han casado con brujas de gran poder, para poder perpetuar toda su descendencia de dragón… creo que esa es la pequeña historia de los Malfoy… ― finalizó Remus con una gran sonrisa. Volvió a llevarse la taza de té a la boca, para humedecer su seca garganta. El relato se la había secado.

― ¿…pequeña...? Cualquier cosa menos pequeña… parecía mas un drama de vida….

― Si, es bastante complicado, pero bueno, los Malfoy no son muy sencillos que digamos…

― Bueno si, pero ¿eso quiere decir que los Malfoy son aún más antiguos que las primeras familias mágicas? ― preguntó el rubio un poco sorprendido.

― De casi todas, pero solo hay una que iguala la fecha de nacimiento de los Malfoy….

― ¿Quienes?

― Los Potter….

El rubio sintió un vuelco en su estómago

― ¿Para qué nombras a San Potter…?

― Draco, él no es ningún Santo y tampoco lo intenta ser. Piensa que él jamás tuvo alguien que se preocupara por él en su infancia, ni una muestra de cariño, nada, el lo único que busca es ir por el camino que él encuentra correcto. Lo que siempre ha buscado es afecto, nada más. La aprobación de la gente, por lo que es y no por lo que hizo… eso draco no lo puedes entender… tú siempre lo tuviste todo… ― los ojos de Remus reflejaban tristeza. Muchas veces había pensado en traerse a Harry, pero eso solo hubiera puesto en peligro a su familia y a Harry. Aunque también lo ponía triste la rivalidad que existía entre Draco y el Niño-que-vivió.

― Remus, ¿te encuentras bien?

― Si, me encuentro bien, y si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer…. ― rápidamente se levanto y se marcho con los libros dejando un poco contrariado al rubio.

― _Creo que le duele que hable tan mal de Potter, aunque… no sé por que hablo tan mal de él siempre… me pregunto ¿por que será…?_ ― Pensó. Eso realmente lo desconcertaba.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuán rápido había transcurrido el tiempo. Ya casi era hora de cenar, y Lucius estaba a punto de llegar a la Mansión.

― Buenas noches ― Lucius llegó a la Mansión, cansado por el trabajo. Tan solo quería cenar y acostarse a descansar.

― ¡Papá! ― gritaron los gemelos, felices, antes de abalanzarse contra su padre

― ¿Cómo estuvieron estos bandidos?

― Bien papá…

― Nosoto no.

― Potamos muy bien… ― finalizó Engel con una gran sonrisa al igual que su hermano.

― Ustedes siempre dicen que se portan bien… pequeños.

― ¡Es vedad! ― alegaron ambos ofendidos, haciendo pucheros.

― Es verdad, Lucius, se portaron muy bien hoy… ¿como te fue?

― Bien… ― lo relacionado con el trabajo de Lucius, Remus jamás profundizaba, sabia lo que eso significaba, pero cuando su marido decía bien, eso era bueno…

― Lucius, tengo que decirte algo importante, al igual que a los niños… ― una radiante sonrisa apareció en los labios del licántropo.

― Parece que es algo bueno, Remus…

― Pues, para mi es muy bueno, pero no sé si a ti te guste mucho…

― ¿A mí? ¿Por que lo dices? ― preguntó un poco contrariado, pues todo lo que hiciera feliz a Remus, lo hacia feliz a él.

― Me ofrecieron el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts….

― ¡¿Que?! ― el color se le fue al pobre de Lucius, pues en tercero, cuando Remus partió como profesor, fue el peor año que había tenido en toda su vida, ya que tenía que dormir solo y mas encima ignorarlo cada vez que iba a la escuela, ese año fue una tortura…. ― pero Remus… ¡fue una experiencia traumática ese año para mí!

— Si, fue tan traumática, que me tuve que retirar, pues alguien…había dejado su huella en mí con más de cuatro meses antes que me diera cuenta….

— Pero no es mi culpa que ellos… hubieran aparecido….

— Papi…. ¿de qué habas? — preguntó inocentemente Engel

— De nada, hijo, solo que viviremos por un tiempo en otro lugar….

— A ver, déjame entender… ¿te llevaras a los gemelos? — preguntó Draco un poco temeroso.

— Claro, aun son muy pequeños, y si los dejos con Lucius, quizás cuando regrese ya no tenga ni marido ni hijos, así que me los llevare….

— Pero podrían sospechar… — exclamo serio Lucius.

— No te preocupes, les cambiare un poco el aspecto a los niños para que crean que son familiares míos y no tengan relación con ustedes… Nadie podrá decir que son Malfoy, además voy con mi apellido de soltero y ellos no serán Malfoy sino, Lupin, lo que es más conveniente.

— ¿Lo pensante todo? — preguntó un poco frustrado el rubio mayor.

— Si — Asintió triunfante el licántropo.

— ¿No hay forma de que no los lleves? — preguntó esperanzado Draco.

— No, son pequeños y debo cuidarlos…

— ¡Pero estarás en clases!

— Los llevaré conmigo, es una petición especial que pedí.

— ¡No te dejarán dar clases! — exclamo desesperado Draco.

— Si lo harán, ellos quieren conocer la escuela, además será bueno para ellos, lo único que conocen es la Mansión, tienen derecho a conocer algo mas…no se preocupen, además Draco, solo tú podrás ir a visitarnos, los niños tendrán prohibido acercarse cuando estés delante de otros alumnos o profesores…

— No obedecerán.

— Claro que lo harán, yo se como manejar a mis pequeños, ¿cierto bebés?

— ¡Chi papi! — gritaron ambos niños felices, mientras le sacaban la lengua a su padre y a su hermano.

— Es mi fin…. — suspiraron al unísono ambos rubios, derrotados.

— Nos iremos a Hogwarts en Septiembre… ¡Ahora a cenar! — exclamó muy feliz el hombre de ojos dorados.

A la mañana siguiente, en un lugar bastante apartado, concretamente en Villa Neo, nuevas sorpresas aguardaban por tomar a Harry. El Niño-que-vivió había pasado su primer día en la casa, su abuelo había preferido que descansara un poco, ese día llegaron los regalos de sus amigos, junto a los de la señora Weasley, aunque ni siquiera los abrió, si no tan solo los guardó, su abuelo le regalo ropa nueva, pues no le asentaba muy bien la ropa vieja de su primo y con esta se veía mas juvenil y atractivo de lo que ya era. Mientras que su bisabuela le había hecho un gran pastel de chocolate, fue un día muy agradable junto a su nueva familia.

Pero como su abuelo había dicho, debía prepararlo para lo que vendría, su herencia, cosa que aún le costaba asimilar, mas que su apariencia misma.

— Abuelo, ¿qué se supone que debo aprender ahora que aún no tengo mi herencia?

— Debes aprender a como manejarla, es decir hacer las mismas cosas, pero sin ellas es para que no te tomen desprevenido, que podría ser el caso, si no te preparo, fue lo que le sucedió a tu padre, fue un caos, cuando le llego, pero bueno…es mejor que empecemos… ¿cómo eres en la actividad física?

— No es mi fuerte… — exclamó un poco abatido.

— No te preocupes, con tu herencia y mis consejos, serás todo un experto, como si toda tu vida hubieras sido deportista.

— Eso espero abuelo, tan solo espero resistir…

— ¡Claro que lo harás! Además, cuando vuelvas a la escuela, todo será mucho mejor, te lo puedo asegurar.

— Si tú lo dices…

Desde ese día, Harry, se dedicó a hacer los más variados ejercicios, como si de un jugador de gimnasia artística se tratase, pero eso no era todo, pues su abuelo había insistido en que aumentara un poco su fuerza, para que la llegada de su herencia no fuera tan brusca. Harry pensó que nunca lograría lo que su abuelo le pedía, pues era incluso mas exigente que todos los profesores de Educación Física que había tenido juntos.

Harry pensaba que no tenía avances, pero la rutina no permitió que esos cambios fueran percibidos…ya había pasado casi un mes y la entrada a la escuela estaba próxima, aunque Harry sabía que él no podría comenzar con el resto, pero su Zafiro se encargaría de ello, para que no quedara atrasado. Uno de esos días en que se encontraba entrenando llegó alguien que jamás espero ver por esos lugares.

— ¿Neville? — exclamó Harry sorprendido, pues el chico había cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo había visto.

— ¡Harry! Que bueno verte…. — exclamo el chico feliz.

— ¡Neville! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó extrañado Harry, pues según su abuelo ningún humano podía llegar a ese lugar, sin que un elfo lo guiara.

— Pues muy fácil Harry… él es el sobrino del cual te hablaba… — exclamo su abuelo que venia caminando a donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Tú eres descendiente de elfo, Neville? — Harry estaba muy sorprendido.

— Pues sí, aunque me dijeron que en mí era mas leve, pero hizo varios cambios en mí, que no pensaba que ocurrirían — y tenía razón, pues a pesar de no haber crecido y seguir el mismo porte de Harry, sus facciones habían cambiado, ya no era el gordito del año pasado, ahora estaba mucho mas delgado, sus ojos cafés, reflejaban aún más ternura e inocencia que antes, siendo ahora mas claros, su piel se veía ahora mas cremosa y su cabello se veía brillante y sedoso, se podía decir sin fallar que Neville se veía adorable.

— Lo que sabemos, es que hay algunos antepasados de Neville que si desarrollaron el enlace con sus parejas y que obtuvieron una mayor fertilidad y capacidad para retener el embarazo… Además obtuvieron mayor manejo de su magia y sus habilidades mejoraron…. — exclamó pensativo Charlus, casi para sí.

— Eso espero yo también, aunque he practicado estas vacaciones y las pociones si me han resultado… ya no me cuesta tanto y no me pongo tan nervioso como antes… espero que siga igual cuando nos toque pociones.

— Aún me sorprende que te halla ido tan bien en los exámenes para tomar pociones Neville…

— Pues a mi igual, pero para ser medimago igual necesitaba pociones…yo solo venía de pasada, debo volver a casa….

— Siento lo de la muerte de tu abuela….

— No te preocupes, aunque me extraña que halla muerto por un simple resfriado, pero que le voy a hacer… espero que estés bien Harry, nos vemos al inicio de clases…

— En realidad voy a regresar después, Neville.

— ¿Regresar después? No te entiendo.

— Verás Neville, como Harry es de descendencia directa de un semielfo, debe prepararse para su Herencia que será mucho mas fuerte de la que tu recibirás, por eso llegara ya empezadas las clases, mas ó menos un mes después…

— Valla… Espero que tengas suerte y que Snape no te liquide cuando llegues.

— No te preocupes… ya veré eso.

— Bueno Harry, nos estaremos viendo entonces… espero que estés bien… — y desapareció.

— Harry, él es uno de tus familiares, aunque algo lejano, pero creo que ya se conocían y muy bien.

— Compartimos la habitación en Hogwarts… y somos amigos…

— Ya, menos charla y sigamos entrenando, ya que después de esto, seguirás con mi madre y además con los estudios así que te tocara duro….

El tiempo transcurrió bastante rápido para todos. Septiembre había doblado la esquina y ahora se encontraba sobre el mundo. En la Mansión Malfoy había bastante ajetreo, ya que la mayor parte de sus residentes se mudaban.

— Vamos niños, terminen de desayunar, para que podamos irnos…

— Pareces un poco apurado, Remus… — alegaba Lucius, un poco dolido, cosa solo perceptible para el hombre de ojos dorados

— Lucius, no seas así, no es que me quiera ir lejos de ti, pero debo llegar temprano, además nadie me puede ver cerca de draco, aunque el ya pueda aparecerse y tener permiso, recuerda que tengo que llevar mi equipaje también, por lo cual debo ser rápido….

— ¡Lito papi! — gritaron ambos infantes, pues estaban emocionados de salir de la Mansión.

— De acuerdo Draco, aquí me despido, nos veremos en el castillo.

— Pasaré cuando esté haciendo ronda… — le avisó el rubio, pues como Prefecto de Slytherin, tendría bastante trabajo cada noche.

— Mejor, bueno Lucius, sabes donde estaré, pero espero que no pases muchas veces, por los niños…

— Lo sé…

— Bueno, primero dejare el equipaje y de ahí regreso… — se puso al lado de las maletas y desapareció junto con ellas para aparecer nuevamente a los 10 minutos —…bueno esta un poco lleno, pero logre encontrar un lugar para nosotros…nos vemos Lucius… — lo iba a besar rápidamente, pero Lucius fue mas rápido, y le dio un largo y profundo beso que dejó sin aliento a Remus cuando su marido lo soltó.

— Debo despedirme como se debe de mi esposo…

— Niños, despídanse de su papá… — ambos infantes se fueron a despedir y recibieron un beso y abrazo de su padre.

— Nos vemos, Draco.

— Si…

— No vemo Daco… — se despidieron los gemelos.

— Bueno niños ¿están listos? — pregunto a sus niños que estaban en sus brazos

— ¡Chi! — y así los tres desaparecieron.

— Va a quedar un poco silenciosa esta casa sin los gemelos.

— Ya lo creo… Padre, yo me tengo que ir… Sé que tienes ciertos asuntos que resolver.

— Si… Cuídate y cuida de Remus y tus hermanos.

— Soy un Malfoy — y con una sonrisa de superioridad desapareció en la chimenea.

Que solo quedé… Espero que estén bien…. — y desapareció a un siniestro destino.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Elfos, veelas, dragones y dos chicos

Capitulo IV: "Regreso a Hogwarts, nuevos cambios… ¿tienes familia?"

En el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, en horas de la cena, el banquete de bienvenida está a punto de comenzar.

― Sean todos bienvenidos, alumnos. Comienza un nuevo año en Hogwarts, para todos nosotros no será un año fácil, por el mal que nos acecha y que con ella se llevó a nuestro emblemático profesor Albus Dumbledore. Es por ello que debemos ser perseverantes y…. ― así seguía el discurso de la profesora McGonagall, discurso que no muchos escuchaban con atención.

Ese era el caso de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, supuestos mejores amigos de Harry Potter, que en esos momentos se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedió con su amigo, sin antes de partir el año anterior habían acordado que los tres volverían a la escuela para poder terminar su año escolar.

― Mione¿tú crees que siga enojado por lo que ya sabes? ― preguntó un poco incómodo el pelirrojo, mientras miraba desinteresado a los alumnos de primero que recién entraban.

― No lo sé, Ron. No te lo podría decir a ciencia cierta, si cuando lo acordamos vi esa firmeza en sus palabras, pero ahora que no lo veo, no sé siquiera qué pensar, ni siquiera nos comunicamos con él en las vacaciones, así que no puedo decir cuáles son las jugadas que él podría tomar en este momento… ― comentó la chica, un poco preocupada, viendo a los chicos de primero que después tendría que encaminar a la Torre Gryffindor.

― ¿Tú crees que su postura era la correcta? ― preguntó un poco azorado, mirando a la muchacha que se encontraba delante de él.

― Puede, Ron. Lo único que él quería era que viéramos el error que estábamos cometiendo en todo esto, pues a la larga seríamos nosotros los lastimados en todo este asunto… Pero el miedo y nuestros antiguos prejuicios tomaron las riendas de la situación, no nuestros corazones, como debería haber sido, como fue el caso de Harry… ― Su mirada se desvió a la mesa de las serpientes, principalmente al círculo interior.

― De acuerdo, alumnos, este año, como ya sabrán, hay profesores nuevos en las áreas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia. Su nuevo maestro de DCLAO será Remus Lupin, a quien muchos ya han de conocer, junto con el vienen unos familiares, por lo cual deben ser cuidadosos con ellos, pues son menores de 4 años… Su profesor de Historia de la Magia será Charlus Potter… ― la Directora miraba en todas direcciones, pero al parecer no habían señales del famoso Charlus.

― ¡Te dije que no! ― un grito proveniente de la entrada llamó la atención de todo el comedor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el autor del escándalo, que podía ser muchas cosas, pero entre ellas, no era ser mucho el centro de atención, por lo cual, con un leve sonrojo, se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento, junto a los profesores, muchos chicos y chicas quedaron atónitos, pues el chico era muy parecido a Harry, sólo que este tenia el cabello con tonos verdosos, y sus ojos eran un misterio…

― Él es Charlus Potter, su profesor de Historia… ― Concluyó el Director. El aludido no miró al comedor, le había dado vergüenza esa entrada.

Luego de un momento, el Sombrero Seleccionador fue traído al Salón, para la selección de los alumnos de primero. La selección no duró más de media hora, el grupo no consistía de más de cincuenta chicos.

Finalmente, el último estudiante se sienta en la butaca y el Sombrero le es colocado en la cabeza ― ¡Hufflepuff! ― Clamó el sombrero, mientras los miembros de la casa que había recibido un nuevo integrante, vitoreaban y aplaudían. En cuanto el chico se hubo sentado en la mesa, el Director volvió a tomar la palabra.

― ¡Que comience el banquete!

La comida apareció instantáneamente sobre las cuatro mesas y el tablón de piedra de los Profesores. Había todo tipo de manjares, desde bocadillos simples como sándwiches, hasta los más exquisitos pollos y pescados asados y horneados, todos preparados por los atareados elfos que alberga el castillo.

Todo el grupo comenzó a servirse porciones de la comida y se dispusieron a comer. Algunos dirigían miradas de soslayo a la mesa de Profesores, pues ahí se encontraba el atractivo profesor de Historia, que no despegaba la vista de su plato… pero del Profesor Lupin no se veía nada hasta pasado algunos minutos.

― Siento mucho el retraso, Director… ― se escucho la dulce voz del Profesor Remus Lupin. Al parecer, los años le habían sentado muy bien, pues lucía mucho más saludable que la última vez que lo vieron, viéndose con una complexión más algo más rellena.

― No te preocupes, Remus. ¿Eran dos, verdad? ― preguntó curioso el mayor..

― Pues si… ― un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del licántropo.

― ¡Tío! ― se escuchó el gritito de dos infantes invadir el Gran Salón, que calló a cualquier estudiante.

― Niños… ― susurró un poco azorado Remus, pues sus dos niños venían corriendo de quien sabe qué lugar, muy contentos… Quien diría que ambos eran hijos de Lucius Malfoy, pues en esos momentos sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos azules…

― ¿Estos son tus hijos, Remus? ― preguntó la Profesora Sprout en un susurro.

― Si, son Engel y Yamiel… Aunque uno tiene el cabello platinado y los ojos dorados y el otro cabello dorado y ojos platinados… un dolor de cabeza para el padre… ― una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

― Son unos niños preciosos, tienen mucha suerte…

― Ya lo creo, pero a él no le gusto la idea de que me viniera al Colegio a dar clases.

― Bueno, pero espero que lo comprenda…

― Si…

Terminada la cena, los estudiantes se enfilaron rumbo a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, encabezados por sus Prefectos, quienes tuvieron ciertas dificultades con los revoltosos estudiantes de primero, que se detenían de cuando en cuando, admirando los cuadros ó saludando a la gente en ellos.

― Mione¿te fijaste en esos niños?

― Si…

― Tienen un cierto parecido con la serpiente de Malfoy…

― Creo que nosotros somos los únicos que hemos notado esa semejanza, pues llevamos años siendo enemigos¿no lo crees?

― Si… Después le preguntamos al profesor.

― Si, ahora debemos llevar a estos niños a la torre… ¡Los de Primero aquí, ahora!

Mientras tanto, en las Mazmorras, camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

― Draco¿qué hacen ellos aquí? ― pregunto Blaize Zabini, su mejor amigo, miembro del Círculo Interior y admirado por un cierto grupo de Slytherins de tercero.

― Le pidieron que viniera a impartir clases y no se rehusó, pero viene como soltero y ellos como familiares de él…

― ¿Aún no reconocen el parentesco? ― preguntó dudoso el moreno.

― Pues no, aún es peligroso para ellos, según Padre, es lo mejor, aunque veo el dolor de Padre en sus ojos.

― El dolor de ser ocultado… él es un muy buen hombre, que no se merece eso…

― Pero por el bien de los gemelos, él lo acepta, pues a él le daría lo mismo, pero los niños son muy pequeños. Recuerda que eso no lo puede saber nadie, solamente tú, Pansy y Theo, nadie mas debe saberlo en esta escuela, me oyes ¿verdad? ― siseó Draco fríamente.

― Eso no lo tienes que recordar.

― ¡Theo! Deja de mirar para allá... ― chilló Parkinson, ocasionando que el Slytherin frunciera el ceño.

― No digas estupideces Pansy, yo no estoy mirando en ninguna dirección….― replicó el chico, recuperando su postura.

― Yo veía que mirabas muy bien a L…― no pudo continuar, pues la mano del muchacho fue a parar a sus labios.

― Ni se te ocurra decirlo… O a mi se me saldría lo de una come-libros…

― ¡Eso es un golpe bajo!

― Ya lo creo…

― Ya dejen de hablar de sus puntos vulnerables y vamos que están haciendo un espectáculo por unos simples leones…

— Pero tú no te quedas nada atrás, Draco…

― Cállate, Parkinson…

A la mañana siguiente, Séptimo año de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

— Hoy nos toca con el señor Potter... No hay muchos Potter en el mundo que yo sepa…

— Pues uno es tuyo, Draco…

— Un día voy a olvidar mis buenos modales y que soy una serpiente mi querida Pansy…

— Las amenazas no surten efecto con ella, Draco, es inmune a ellas… ― exclamó abatido Blaize. Antes que el rubio pudiera rebatir, la puerta de la Sala se abrió, mostrando a su nuevo Profesor de Historia de la Magia.

— Eh… — un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del Profesor, robando más de un suspiro a alumnos y a alumnas— Pueden pasar… — aquellos ojos dorados, con cierto temor, hicieron babear a más de uno de los estudiantes que ingresaron a la sala de clases.

— Como ya sabrán, su antiguo profesor de Historia de la Magia desapareció, pues se dio cuenta de que se había muerto, por lo cual ahora yo soy su nuevo profesor. ¿Alguna duda antes de empezar? ― esperaba que nadie levantara la mano, pero mas de la mitad de la clase la alzo — ¡Yo y mi boca! ― pensó.

― Profesor, disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿usted tiene alguna relación con Harry Potter? ― preguntó Hermione, la duda la había estado carcomiendo la mente toda la noche.

― Pues si… ― Respondió ― esto se esta poniendo feo… estos niños son unos cotillas… ― Pensó.

― ¿Qué son? ― preguntó el pelirrojo.

― Pues yo… ¿cómo decirlo…? ― con su mano, rascaba nerviosamente su mejilla ― Soy su abuelo…

Hubo un incómodo silencio, mientras más de la mitad adornaba su rostro con la cara de incredulidad más obvia que habían puesto en sus vidas.

― ¡Usted no puede ser su abuelo! ― gritó un poco alterado Ron.

― …no hay necesidad de levantar la voz… y si, es verdad, si soy su abuelo y si se puede… es solo… que el tiempo en mí pasa mucho más lento…

― Aparenta 25 años profesor… ― se escuchó hablar esta vez el Príncipe de Slytherin.

― Si, pero esos son puros detalles que no tienen importancia, pero ahora mejor nos ponemos a ver la materia que sí es importante… ― y antes que pudieran preguntar comenzó a hablar sobre una de las tantas guerras mágicas.

La semana siguiente, en algún pasillo del castillo:

― ¡Niños! ― gritaba preocupado el profesor de DCLAO.

― ¿Sucede algo, profesor? ― preguntó a sus espaldas Hermione, que estaba acompañada por Ron.

― Se me perdieron mis… sobrinos… ― esto último lo dijo sin mirarla a la cara, le dolía en el alma negar a sus cachorros.

― Nosotros le podemos ayudar…

― Se los agradecería mucho…

― Profesor, sabe, hace un tiempo quería preguntarle una cosa que notamos junto con Ron el día que usted llegó con sus sobrinos…

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó, un poco temeroso.

― Pues… sus sobrinos, se parecen mucho a usted, pero también a alguien más… ― comenzó la chica.

― Se parecen a Malfoy… ― finalizó Ron.

― Yo… ― el rostro del Profesor palideció rápidamente.

― ¡Te asustamos, papi! ― gritaron ambos infantes que aparecieron de una de las esquinas del pasillo, callándose de inmediato al percatarse que su pa no estaba solo… ambos habían cometido un grave error.

―…― el rostro del profesor reflejaba miedo.

― Entonces ellos son… hijos de… ¿Lucius? ― tanteó Hermione.

― No saco nada con desmentirlo… ― susurró derrotado, mientras llamaba con la mano a sus cachorros, que se acercaron con cara de culpa a su pa ― ellos son hijos de Lucius Malfoy y míos…

― ¿Por qué nos lo oculto, Profesor¿Acaso no confía en nosotros? ― un deje de dolor se reflejo en la voz de la chica.

― No es eso… es sólo que lo hacía por mis niños, ellos están en peligro… desde que nacieron… pero no les puedo decir… por el momento no, es peligroso para ellos, por favor no se lo digan a nadie…

― No se preocupe, creo que nadie se dio cuenta, nosotros nos dimos cuenta, pues siempre peleamos con Malfoy…

― De nosotros esto no saldrá, Profesor…

― Gracias chicos… ¿y Harry? ― preguntó esta vez el profesor, preocupado por el moreno, a quien no había visto aún por ningún lado.

― No lo sabemos profesor… no lo sabemos…

Desde ese momento, Remus se había sentido un poco mejor, pues se encontraba engañando a casi toda la escuela, y eso no era algo que le gustara mucho.

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde iniciadas las clases y no había recibido noticia alguna de su marido, cosa que de por sí, lo asustaba e inquietaba.

Por otro lado, el Príncipe de las Serpientes se encontraba mucho más frío y cortante que otros años, pues su Gryffindor, cosa que él no quería admitir, no había asistido a su último año de escuela, lo que realmente lo tenía de muy mal humor.

― Draco, no puedes estar así, por sólo no poder verlo... ― exclamó divertido Blaize.

― Claro, como tu tienes a la comadreja, dándote el espectáculo todos los días…

― Oye… espera¡lo acabas de asumir! ― chilló eufórica la chica del grupo.

― ¡Yo no he asumido absolutamente nada…!

― Draco, expresaste envidia, pues Blaize tiene a su Gryffindor, y tú no… No lo puedes negar, ya se te salió…

― ¡Yo no he dicho nada! ― gritó Draco, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cosa que solo hizo reír a sus amigos.

― A todos nos flechó un león… Ahora solo nos toca atacar…

― Como buenas serpientes que somos…

― Ya que sólo se darán cuenta…

― Cuando estén… bajo nuestros encantos…

― Ustedes están locos de remate…

― Ehm… ¡señor Malfoy¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted…? ― preguntó Remus, que reflejaba pura preocupación.

― Estamos solos, no hay problema.

― Draco… estoy preocupado por tu padre… ― exclamo abiertamente sus temores, cosa que se refleja en sus dorados ojos ― no he recibido noticias de él desde que nos fuimos de la Mansión y eso fue hace más de un mes… ¿y si le ocurrió algo? ― sus dorados ojos se habían aguado por la lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

― No creo que le haya sucedido algo, pa... quizás está en una misión y no ha podido enviarte noticias… Él jamás te haría sufrir… ― sólo los amigos del rubio podían ver ese lado, tan afable, comprensible y dulce en el Slytherin.

― Draco tiene razón, señor Remus, el señor Malfoy siempre se ha preocupado de que usted sea feliz y que no le falta nada, no se preocupe, de seguro él está bien… ― exclamó Theodore en apoyo.

― Si, pero me preocupa... sabes que… detesto lo que hace, y cada vez que va en esas misiones siempre vuelve extraño… ― las lágrimas caían ya libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

― De seguro pronto mandara noticias y se disculpará contigo por su descuido, pero no llores… pa… ― Draco abrazó a su pa, consoladoramente, cosa que no impresionó a sus amigos… era algo que solo se dejaba a hacer cuando se encontraba en familia, y esa era una ocasión.

― Siento ser tan débil, que cada vez que estoy preocupado me ponga a llorar… ― se disculpo el licántropo a los chicos, cuando ya partía.

― Eso no es una debilidad, señor Remus, eso sólo demuestra el gran afecto que le tiene el señor Malfoy. Creo que a nosotros nos hubiera encantado haber tenido un padre como usted… ― exclamó Pansy, robándole una sonrisa al consorte de Malfoy.

― Muchas gracias, muchachos.

― Draco¿sabes a dónde fue tu padre? ― pregunto Theo.

― No lo sé, y siempre me dice… No estoy muy seguro que esté bien, pero por el bien de Pa es mejor que crea eso, pues mis hermanos dependen de él… si Padre no está.

En la villa Neo, Harry ya estaba bastante cansado de realizar las mismas actividades día tras día.

― Zafi, ya estoy cansado de hacer esto... si lo puedo hacer ya perfectamente…. ― exclamó en un puchero el joven elfo.

― Harry, no seas infantil, que esto sólo demuestra que cada vez manejas mejor tus habilidades… Además, mañana te vas, así que no me pongas esa cara de niño degollado, que yo no me la compro…

― Como eres conmigo…

― Está bien, te dejaré… Puedes ir a ver a Eros que esta por ahí. Nos vemos en la tarde.

― Nos vemos… ― así Harry comenzó a buscar a su ya amigo Eros, el chico-ave, era mucho más de lo que pensaba. Había encontrado en él un gran amigo, aunque eso le hacia recordar a sus amigos, pero no se iba a poner triste. Eros se estaba esforzando mucho para estar a su altura, sometiéndose a grandes entrenamientos junto a su madre, Acacia, una gran águila de hermosos colores, que había conocido al día siguiente que su abuelo se marchara.

Supuestamente, él vendría a buscarlo, y juntos volverían a Hogwarts. Aunque a eso no le encontraba mucho sentido, pues ya era capaz de aparecer, como si fuera viento. Muchas cosas había logrado dominar en ese mes, cosas que le serían de gran ayuda, ahora que volviera a su último año a la escuela. Al menos, no se encontraría atrasado.

En algún lugar de Inglaterra, cerca de las montañas:

― ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ethan?

― Si, lo estoy… estamos cada vez con menos fuerzas y somos menos. El Lord Oscuro cada vez nos encomienda misiones con menos sentido, como que trama algo… y eso tiene que ver con el padrino de Potter.

― ¿Sirius Black? ― pregunto extrañado― ¿no que había desaparecido tras el incidente con los Potter?

― Eso es lo que todos creen, pero la verdad es que el Lord lo tiene en sus manos desde entonces… creo que Potter sabe que no cayó, pero es algo muy extraño… hay muchos que piensan que está muerto, pero nuestro señor lo ha mantenido vivo desde entonces…

― ¿Y lo tiene en las mazmorras?

― Eso es lo mas extraño… he escuchado que tiene a uno de nosotros custodiandolo dia y noche, pero no se quien es…

― ¡Salazar! ― Eso podía ser incluso peor que las mazmorras.

― Es por eso que a ti te tiene mucho cuidado, pues sabe que tienes una relación con un Gryffindor… pero no sabe con quien… yo que tu, volvería, Lucius… recuerda que él puede cobrarla por otros lados, como la familia…

― Lo dices…

― Si, lo digo por mi esposa… aunque no la amaba, la quería, pero ella tuvo que dar su vida por Theodore, a pesar que ella sabía que yo no la amaba, si no a otra persona, ella me dijo que por mi y por Theo lo haría… pues haber tenido un hijo conmigo era lo que siempre soñó... Y que formara una familia con aquella persona junto a Theo… pero ella no sabia que jamás podría tener una familia con él…

― Ethan, aún tienes posibilidades… si él te amó como te dijo en su adolescencia… él te volverá a amar… recuerda que el año pasado, su esposa murió por un ataque que sufrió su casa, un día que ella estaba sola.

― Si, pero…

― Sólo tienes que saber actuar Ethan, pues tú, como yo, fuiste flechado por un Gryffindor, al cual debes proteger…

― Tienes razón…

― Por eso debes actuar, Ethan, antes que lo haga nuestro señor…

Al día siguiente en villa Neo

― ¡Holgazán¡Baja de una vez! ― gritó Charlus, desde la planta baja de la casa.

― ¿Qué te he dicho de gritar por la casa, Charlus? ― musitó Zafiro.

― Pero mamá, ya se hace tarde y él no se levanta¿qué quieres que haga? ― alegó con un tierno puchero.

― Tú nunca vas a cambiar… deberías buscar pareja…

― Me ofendes…

― Si, como no…

― Buenos días… ― en ese momento apareció Harry, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, con cara de sueño y con suerte con la ropa puesta.

― Eres un desastre muchacho.

― Mira tú… Apuesto que más de alguien se te ha quedado viendo más de la cuenta.

― Te gusta molestar con eso ¿verdad?

― Mi papá era el foco de atención…

― Eso lo sacó de tu abuela, no me mires a mí, yo soy tímido…

― Ya dejen de pelear y desayunen para que puedan irse.

Harry se apresuró a desayunar. Los platillos que preparaba Zafiro, su bisabuela, eran absolutamente deliciosos.

― Muchas gracias por cuidarme todos estos meses, Zafi.

― Eres todo un primor, cualquiera se quedará prendido de ti, recuerda que debes estar atento a tus estudios, pero también a tu pareja… debes realizar el enlace pequeño.

― Ya lo sé… ― sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte carmín.

― Y tu, Charlus…

― ¿Qué?

― Búscate pareja, aún eres joven.

― Pero…

― Eso te pasa por no haber hecho bien el enlace.

― Es que…

― ¡Ningún pero! Tú fuiste el tonto que no lo hizo bien, por eso ahora debes buscar una pareja¿me oyes, jovencito?

― Si… ― exclamó cansinamente.

― Cuídense muchachos… ― con una ráfaga de viento desaparecieron.

Hogwarts, Gran Salón, en horas del desayuno:

― Mione, es en serio, las serpientes miran demasiado a la mesa…

― Son cosas tuyas Ron.

― Hermione, no son cosas de él…

― ¿Tú también, Neville? ― preguntó sorprendida la chica.

― Pues si…

― No me digas…

Pero las palabras de Ron fueron cortadas por una gran ráfaga de viento, que comenzó a azotar el Gran Salón, causando alboroto a todos los presentes. Rápidamente, el viento comenzó a arremolinarse frente a la mesa de los profesores, para desaparecer, dejando frente a ellos a dos encapuchados, a los cuales, sus túnicas aún se movían por el la brisa que todavía revoloteaba por el sitio.

― Creo que el encantamiento que tiene Hogwarts para no aparecerse es muy fuerte¿no lo crees, Harry?

― Demasiada magia para poder aparecer ― se escuchó la voz del más pequeño, la voz del Niño-que-vivió.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Elfos, veelas, dragones y dos chicos**

Capitulo V: _"Retomando la normalidad… Reapariciones"_

Todos se encontraban totalmente anonadados con lo que veían, supuestamente el muchacho frente a ellos era El-Niño-que-Vivió, pero su magia era distinta, no era lo que fue, si no todo lo contrario.

― Charlus, si lo que dijo tu mamá es cierto, quiere decir que mi abuela no era tu pareja de enlace… ― susurro Harry, mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos para que Eros llegara hasta él.

― Creo que si… y eso sería muy extraño, sería el primero que tiene familia y que no es con su pareja de enlace… ― Pensó un momento Charlus Potter.

― Quizás pensaste que fue amor, pero no lo era… ― acotó, mientras veía como Eros llegaba por una de las ventanas, ni siquiera ahí el alumnado pudo apreciar su rostro, pues la capa aún lo mantenía bien oculto.

― Disculpa, mi estimado Charlus, pero estamos aquí en el Gran Comedor, y empezamos el año hace dos meses, ¿no crees que Harry va a estar un poco atrasado con sus materias? ― Pronuncio el Director Dumbledore, interrumpiendo el diálogo de los Potter.

― Es cierto, Director, técnicamente esta en lo correcto, pero mi madre ha estado enseñándole a Harry, en este tiempo que no ha estado, por lo cual se encuentra al tanto de todo lo impartido a los alumnos de último curso, es decir, no le costará en lo más mínimo seguir el ritmo de las clases.

― Si, y también descubrimos que Charlus debe buscar su pareja de enlace… ― Agregó Harry, con una mezcla de broma y acusación en la voz.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó extrañado y con un brillo en los ojos el Director.

― ¡No seas cotilla...! ― susurró enojado mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, que hizo resbalar la capucha de la capa y mover a Harry a un lado agitando su capa de forma sugerente, dando atisbo de la figura del muchacho al expectante alumnado.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un chico hermoso, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir las orejas con algunos copetes, y se veía algo más negro de lo usual. Su cuerpo se veía un tanto mas delgado, pero no delgaducho, en la distancia no se podía distinguir muy bien, sus rasgos mas finos, se habían hecho… delicados… sus caderas eran un poco mas anchas, pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, heredados de su madre, seguían reflejando la misma calidez y la inocencia que caracterizaban a Harry Potter. También, y lo que más a simple vista se notaba, era que ya no llevaba esos horribles anteojos, es decir les mostraba el espectáculo completo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, especialmente a un dragón de ojos plateados en la mesa de Slytherin.

― Lo que sucede es que mi abuela no era su pareja de enlace… ― dijo feliz, ante la mirada asesina de su abuelo.

― ¡Harry, cállate...! ― siseó Charlus.

― Lo que yo supongo es que confundió el sentimiento… ― para esos momentos, Charlus iba con todas las intenciones de lanzársele encima, pero sólo bastó que el moreno pusiera delante de si a Eros para que se quedara tranquilo, por lo que se limitó a bufar molesto ― es decir, no era amor, por lo cual ahora debe buscar su verdadera pareja de enlace, como lo dicta la Ley Élfica… ― finalizó Harry, mirando de manera burlona a su abuelo.

― Maldito mocoso, ya veras… me las pagarás… ― siseó fríamente.

― Eres demasiado rencoroso, creo que hubieras quedado perfecto para ser Slytherin, querido abuelo… ― si las miradas mataran, Harry estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

― Lo que sucede es que Harry necesitaba aprender ciertas cosas, entre ellas no estaban el sarcasmo y el ser cotilla ― dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante al Gryffindor ― si no para que aprendiera ciertas cosas indispensables, para su formación élfica, como ya sabrás, pero también para que efectuara un hechizo que sólo el podría realizar, era para liberar a su lechuza.

― ¿Liberar a su lechuza? ― preguntó levemente contrariada el McGonagall mientras observaba detenidamente a la lechuza.

― Ella no es lo que parece, en realidad es una cruza de lechuza con mujeres águila, él se trasforma en un… ¿cómo decirlo? Humanoide… con alas… Creo que cuando sea el momento oportuno, él rebelará su verdadera forma, por lo cual Harry debe ir siempre con él, por su propio bienestar.

―… ― o eran cosas suyas, o su abuelo lo había amenazado. ― "Esto no se quedar así, te demostraré por qué el sombrero me quiso enviar a Slytherin, querido abuelo" ― Pensó el muchacho ― Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a cambiar, pues hay clases según veo… ― exclamó Harry, mientras dirigía una mirada al Gran Comedor, su sonrisa se ensanchó más, ya no era el Harry de sexto año, este era un nuevo Harry Potter.

― Si, tienes razón Harry, es mejor que vayas cambiarte…

―… ― Harry iba a partir, pero cierta presencia le hizo devolverse. Si no se equivocaba, ese era Remus Lupin, era Moony, pero se veía más saludable… ― ¡Remus! Qué gusto verte, ¿estás impartiendo clases? ― preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras era atrapado en un abrazo por el hombre lobo.

― Si, estoy dando clases, justo ahora me toca con los de Séptimo, Gryffindor y Slytherin… ― susurró, mientras dirigía una sugestiva mirada a su cachorro, que se removió incomodo en su asiento ― lo mejor es que vayas a cambiarte, veo que tu lechuza ha cambiado mucho…

― ¿Lo sientes? ― preguntó emocionado.

― Si, y ¿cómo se llama? ― preguntó con una sonrisa.

― Se llama Eros, uno de estos días te muestro cómo es realmente, te va a encantar… ― susurró risueño, recibiendo un pequeño apretón en su mano ― ya entendí, ya voy, no es necesario que tu también comiences como Charlus… solo falta que empiece como Zafiro… Nos vemos Remus ― se disculpó, mientras caminaba a la salida del Gran Comedor, siendo seguido por la mirada de todos ― pero si empieza yo voy a empezar también, ya verá, que si tengo mi lado Sl…― y su monólogo se perdió por las puertas del Gran Comedor, el cual, inmediatamente estalló en comentarios y susurros.

― Bueno Dumbledore, como ves, el chico está preparado para cualquier cosa, de eso me ocupé antes de venir, mi madre le enseñó las materias y otros hechizos que consideramos que debería manejar para su comodidad… ― comentó abatido, la idea de una pareja de enlace no le traía muy convencido.

― Veo que la idea de tu pareja de enlace no te trae muy bien, mi estimado Charlus… ― musitó Albus.

― En realidad me siento abatido, pues si las conjeturas de Harry son ciertas y los dichos de mi madre también, quiere decir que tuve un desliz, y bueno, eso me podría traer ciertos problemas si es que llego a encontrar a mi verdadera pareja de enlace… a pesar de todo yo quería mucho a Dorea, pero esto es como un balde de agua fría, jamás pensé que el no haber hecho el enlace élfico, podría significar que ella no era la elegida, yo pensé que tan solo había sido un olvido mío, pero no, eso significaba que no era ella, por lo cual ni aunque quisiera el enlace no se hubiera concretado nunca y si lo hubiera intentado seria una aberración… ― exclamó, mientras desviaba la mirada, tenía mucho que pensar a partir de eso y ese no era el lugar.

― Lo mejor es que descanses hasta tu próxima clase, ¿no lo crees?

― Eso me haría bien… ― susurró, antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

El bullicio en el comedor había aumentado, por lo cual Remus tuvo que retirarse a su habitación, pues con su oído tan afinado ese tipo de ruido le estaba lastimando. Cuando llegó, se encontró con algo que lo dejó en blanco, ahí delante de la chimenea se encontraba Lucius, con los gemelos en brazos.

― ¡Remus…! ― exclamó el rubio, mientras depositaba a sus pequeños en el suelo, que se fueron a su habitación a jugar.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó, con un hilo de voz, mientras era envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su marido.

― Lo siento mucho, no quise preocuparte, pero era una misión un tanto delicada, además me enteré de algo que no me gustó mucho, creo que el Señor Tenebroso trama algo, pero no logro descubrir qué… ― susurró, mientras besaba los suaves cabellos de su consorte

―… ― Remus no dijo nada, había pensado tantas cosas por el silencio de Lucius, que tenerlo ahí, era todo lo que necesitaba.

― Yo…eh… mejor siéntate ― extrañado se sentó, pues era demasiado inusual que el rubio titubeara ― El Lord Oscuro tiene en sus aposentos a Sirius Black.

―…― el licántropo se encontraba incrédulo y a la vez asustado ― ¿Có… cómo…?

― Black no cayó, como todos suponíamos, al Velo, eso lo hizo creer él, realmente el que luchaba contra Dumbledore era Bellatrix, y el que luchaba contra Black era Voldemort, no sé por qué lo hizo, pero él le lanzo un hechizo de invisibilidad combinado con uno de petrificación, cuando todo se complicó para ambos lados, él desapareció con su verdadera apariencia y con Black a cuestas, desde entonces, él lo ha tenido en sus aposentos… ― las últimas palabras las dijo sin mirar a los ojos a su pareja.

― No me querrás decir que él… ― susurró horrorizado, por la simple idea.

― No lo sé, Remus, realmente no sé qué sucede con él, ni siquiera podemos suponer algo. Cada una de sus acciones es más extraña que la anterior y eso simplemente me desconcierta… lo último que hizo, fue mandar a Peter al Ministerio con un Imperius y entregarse, dejando a Black libre de todo cargo…

― ¿Libre?... ― Las acciones de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cada vez eran más irrisorias.

― Si, lo que escuchaste… aunque en los últimos dos meses ha estado más extraño de lo común, pues no esconde su cara humana… anda como… en las nubes.

― ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tiene rostro humano? ― preguntó Remus totalmente confundido.

― Pues así es… bueno, cuando mataba, él tenía esa extraña cara que le vio Potter en su cuarto año, pero realmente él es bastante humano…

―… ― Remus se mordió el labio, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba desorientado.

― No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras amor… ahora me tengo que ir, no pueden notar mi ausencia… ― susurró, mientras besaba posesivamente los labios del licántropo.

― Vuelve entero, Lucius… ― susurró, mientras lo veía desaparecer por la chimenea, una lágrima se deslizó por una de sus mejillas, la cual fue limpiada rápidamente, pues sus cachorros entraron a la sala.

― ¿Y papá? ― preguntaron ambos niños con la ceja arqueada, signo inequívoco de su descendencia Malfoy.

― Papá se fue niños, pero pronto volverá, ahora alístense, pues tengo clases ― les dijo con una leve sonrisa que no sentía.

― ¡Si papi! ― gritaron ambos infantes felices, antes de entrar a su habitación por sus cosas.

― Algo raro va a suceder ― su lobo interno, con la partida de Lucius, se había puesto nervioso.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor:

― A veces me pregunto por qué me dejé convencer ― Hablaba para si Harry, mientras buscaba en su baúl la ropa del colegio. No se demoró mucho, pues en menos de cinco minutos estaba con el uniforme puesto ― Sabes que no debes molestar en clases ¿me escuchaste Eros? ― por respuesta recibió un picotazo ― no hay que ser violentos… lo bueno es que ya desayuné, lo malo es que no tengo el horario, pero tú, como buena lechuza que eres, me vas a llevar a donde está Remus… ― recibió un fuerte picotazo por respuesta ― Voy a pensar en mandarte con tu madre, pues al parecer te falta un poco de disciplina ― conversaba mientras bajaba del dormitorio y salía de la sala común ante la mirada de todos los alumnos que se daban vuelta a observarlo ― ¿Acaso no me puedes responder? Es bastante frustrante hablarte y no recibir respuesta…

― "_No dijiste antes que querías una respuesta_" ― escuchó la voz de Eros en su cabeza.

― "_Hubieras dicho antes que podíamos hablar así…_" ― siseó mientras doblaba uno de los pasillos en dirección a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

― "_Si no preguntas, no puedo adivinar lo que quieres_" ― respondió con una suave risa.

― "_Si puedes leer mi mente, creo que con eso es suficiente…_"

― "_No, no es suficiente, y creo que te están llamando…_"

― Tonta lechuza huma… ¡ouch...! No es necesario que me lastimes Eros, ya se que te fastidia que te diga humanoide, lo noté en el comedor… hu-ma-noi-de…

― ¡Harry!

― Hola Neville, ¿cómo has estado? ― preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

― Pues bien, me cambié de casa, pues no quería seguir en la misma donde murió mi abuela, me fui a donde vivían mis padres cuando eran jóvenes, es pequeña, pero suficiente para mí…

― ¿No dijeron nada por que eres menor de edad? ― preguntó un poco extrañado, sin notar las miradas de las cuales eran presas ambos muchachos.

― No me dijeron nada, me presenté y como quedaron con la boca abierta y todo fue muy sencillo… ― Neville se acercó al oído de Harry sin notar la mirada asesina de un Slytherin en la distancia hacia él ni la mirada celosa de otro hacia Harry ― creo que es la herencia, pues por lo que me di cuenta, me veo muy adorable, según ciertos comentarios que he recibido… ― susurró mientras se alejaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― Si, además mientras venía hacia acá, noté muchas miradas sobre mi y otras sobre ti… y una muy peculiar… ― susurró mientras desviaba sus ojos verdes a un personaje, que le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, pero al acercarse más a Neville, la mirada cargada de odio creció, lo que le sacó una perceptible sonrisa de satisfacción ― Lo que suponía… está celoso.

― Pero… ― eso significaba que no era mera atracción física, era algo mas, y no sabia quién era.

― Mira, sólo te voy a decir dos cosas, para que te des cuenta, pues sé que muchos se han acercado a ti por tu cambio, es algo muy obvio, pero en él se nota distinto y creo saber por qué, por eso te voy a decir que es un Slytherin y uno con las mejores notas después de Malfoy…

―… ― esas simples pistas eran obvias el único así era…― Nott... ― susurró mientras desviaba sus avellanas orbes en dirección al chico, que miraba entretenido el techo, hasta que sus ojos se conectaron y el sonrojo se hizo inevitable en Neville.

― Lo ves, tan simple como eso… ― exclamó triunfante Harry, mientras lo empujaba a clases, pues aún estaba sentido con sus otros amigos.

― Hoy estudiaremos sobre los Elfos…― empezó con una gran sonrisa el profesor de cabello castaño, hasta que fue interrumpido por Zabini.

― ¿Pero qué tienen de interesantes los elfos domésticos? ― preguntó algo contrariado, mientras desviaba sus ojos a un Gryffindor pelirrojo de la primera fila

― Pues precisamente mucho, ya que ellos no son la única especie de Elfos existentes. Hay varias especies, que se han mantenido ocultos por diversas razones y… ― la charla del profesor seguiría igual, pero a Harry no le interesaba, si no mas bien dos pequeños niños que se encontraban sentados tras el profesor, había algo en esos niños que se le hacían muy familiar

― Hey… ¡Neville! ― susurró Harry, para no llamar la atención de los demás.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada del profesor.

― ¿Quiénes son esos niños? ― preguntó, mientras indicaba levemente a los dos infantes que se le quedaron viendo.

― Se supone que ellos son sobrinos del profesor Lupin…

― ¿Por qué lo supones…? ¿Lo dijo él? ― preguntó nuevamente mientras veía como los niños fruncían el ceño de una forma más que familiar.

― Si, pero hay algo en ellos que no concuerda… no sé, como que siento que ellos no son lo que aparentan, esconden algo…

― Ahora que lo dices, yo también siento lo mismo, es como si esos niños no fueran sobrinos del profesor, aunque ahora pensándolo, él no tiene familia, ni hermanos, es decir, no pueden ser sus sobrinos, lo que nos asegura un poco más nuestra suposición… ― susurró mientras miraba socarronamente a los niños, que inflaron los cachetes por tal atrevimiento.

― Es raro, pues siento en ellos lo mismo que con el profesor…

― Su licantropía… ― _No podían ser sus sobrinos si tienen la misma condición_ ― además si te fijas se parecen mucho a él… y esa forma de mirar y levantar la ceja es tan… Hmm… se me hace muy familiar… ― _No será que_…― Harry desvió la mirada en dirección a Malfoy, que se le quedó mirando de la misma manera que los niños, eso hizo girarse dolorosamente quedando frente al rostro de Neville, que tenía una expresión parecida.

― ¡MALFOY! ― fue el grito de ambos ante tal descubrimiento, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos, incluido el profesor y los niños.

― ¿Sucede algo Harry, Neville? ― preguntó un poco contrariado al ver la cara de sorpresa en ambos jóvenes.

― Necesitamos salir… ― fue el simple susurro de Harry antes de tomar del brazo a Neville y salir de la clase, con la mirada atenta de varias personas.

― ¿Pensaste lo mismo que yo, Harry? ― preguntó incómodo.

― ¡Lo vi! Esos niños hacían el mismo gesto y me miraban igual que Malfoy… Estoy seguro, mejor dicho apuesto todo lo que tengo que esos niños son Malfoy…

― Bueno si, pero tienen parecido con el señor Lupin, ¿no? ― preguntó mientras miraba en todas direcciones nervioso, mientras salía del salón había sentido una mirada muy extraña sobre si.

― Eso vamos a averiguarlo Neville, ya lo verás… ¿tú tienes lechuza? ― preguntó de la nada Harry dejando un poco desconcertado al otro.

― Pues si, ¿por qué? ― preguntó contrariado.

― ¿Se trasforma…?

― Bueno… Si.

― Que bueno, ¿qué tal si ahora vamos al lago? ― sugirió mientras tomaba por los hombros a Neville y se lo llevaba, sin siquiera esperar una afirmativa, y sin ser conciente de que en la distancia, unos ojos azules destilaban celos y furia.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, sin nombrar que Harry ni siquiera les dirigió alguna mirada a Hermione o a Ron, pasando todo el día con Neville, sacándole celos a un Slytherin de ojos azules con todo el descaro del mundo.

― Ahora si te voy a mostrar la apariencia de mi lechuza hu-ma-noi-de… Ni lo intentes ― amenazó en dirección a su lechuza que lo miraba con odio ― ya que hemos tenido bastantes sorpresas…como que de repente me ataque un árbol, o que aparezca un hoyo mientras caminaba y otras cosas mas que no vamos a pensar que son por que alguien me quiera hacer daño ― "claro el cree que soy estúpido, tiene suerte que Neville es un ingenuo… aún" ― ya trasfórmate Eros.

Y así lo hizo. Ante ellos apareció un chico más bajo que Harry, el cual extendió completamente sus blancas alas. El muchacho tenía ojos negros profundos, que abarcaban todo el globo ocular, su cabello era castaño y corto, su tez era levemente morena…era delgado al igual que Harry, pero no tan estrecho como este, su rostro era lo mas llamativo, pues a pesar de no ser gorda, sus pómulos eran más abultados, iba vestido de unos pantalones negros y estaba descalzo, llevaba el pecho descubierto.

― Me llamo Eros… ― su voz no era muy fina, era acorde a s complexión física.

― Es bastante atractivo… ― exclamó Neville antes de soltar a su lechuza mientras sus alas crecían, cubriendo su cuerpo. Sólo pasaron unos segundos, cuando las alas se abrieron mostrando a un chico más alto que Neville, el cual extendió completamente sus alas blancas con algunos plumajes grises. El muchacho tenía los mismos ojos negros que cubrían todo el globo ocular, su cabello era negro y corto, su tez era levemente blanca. Era algo más relleno que Neville, su rostro mostraba una madurez y seriedad innatas, iba vestido de unos pantalones grises, y también estaba descalzo. Tampoco llevaba nada en la parte superior.

― Mi nombre es…

― Su nombre es Raimundo y es mi hermano mayor… ― respondió feliz.

― ¿Alguna vez aprenderás a cerrar la boca Eros? ― preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras lanzada mirabas asesinas a su pequeño hermano, pues le sacaba más de una cabeza de alto.

― ¿Hermano mayor? ― preguntó dudoso Neville.

― Según lo que me dijo Eros, el tenía un hermano mayor, pero era diferente a él, ellos nacen con ciertas características al contrario de nosotros, que la adoptamos cuando recibimos nuestra herencia, por ejemplo, nosotros, ¿cómo decirlo…? ― Se rascó nervioso la mejilla, mientras se sonrojaba levemente ― nuestras parejas de enlace son hombres y nosotros somos los sumisos… eso se concretó al recibir nuestra herencia ― siguió hablando sin notar que el rostro de Neville se había vuelto completamente rojo ― en cambio Eros y Raimundo tenían decidida su condición al nacer, Eros es sumiso y Rai dominante ― finalizo dando un gran suspiro.

― Ya veo…

― Lo mejor es que vuelvan, está anocheciendo y no es bueno que anden solos en la noche…

― Pero… ― iba a replicar, pero fue cortado por Rai.

― A ustedes se les percibe su magia y Herencia Elfica, a Harry más que a Neville, pero ambos la tienen, serían un muy buen juguete para alguna criatura mágica.

Así, ambos, un poco nerviosos por la aclaración de "juguete", se fueron directamente al Gran Comedor y cuando estuvieron por llegar sintieron una gran explosión.

― Espera Neville… Hay algo… ¡Acompáñame! ― grito Harry comenzando a correr, seguido por un extrañado Neville y las dos lechuzas una blanca y la otra gris.

Corrieron muy rápido, no sabían por qué, pero sentía que debía estar ahí, que era importante, lo decía su corazón y su sentido elfo. Fue cuando llegó cerca de la entrada del castillo, la gran explosión había ocurrido ahí, había mucho polvo y un poco de fuego, pero en el piso había algo, mejor dicho alguien tirado, con mucha sangre sobre si. Se fue acercando lentamente, a pesar de los gritos de Neville para que no se acercara, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su padrino con un no muy buen aspecto, pero lleno de sangre.

― ¡Si-Sirius! ― exclamó sorprendido, y no notó que su abuelo se había acercado a su padrino y lo estaba revisando.

― Está vivo... ― suspiró aliviado ― Pero… porque siento que mi sangre arde... Ésta sensación… mi estómago esta raro… no creo que sea… ― cerró los ojos e intento visualizar el por qué de su intranquilidad, o mejor, ansiedad, y ahí lo pudo ver, el hombre tenia el olor, o mejor dicho la magia de otro mago…

― La magia de mi… pareja... ― susurró con sus ojos dorados completamente abiertos por la sorpresa… su pareja había estado cerca de ese muchacho, algo dentro de si se removió… y lo sintió… celos ― pero ¿quién? ― preguntó al aire mientras apretaba sus puños…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**ELFOS, VEELAS, DRAGONES Y DOS CHICOS**

Capitulo VI: _"Confusiones"_

La entrada del castillo, se encontraba envuelta en un gran alboroto, ya que pasado algunos minutos, tras Harry, habían llegado una gran cantidad de alumnos alarmados por el ruido además de la intriga. Con ello también llegaron varios profesores al lugar, los cuales se encontraban pasmados ante lo que veían, pues era algo bastante confuso.

Harry se encontraba al lado de su padrino, el cual parecía haber rejuvenecido con el tiempo, pues los años que había ganado en Azkaban habían desaparecido, dejando al guapo joven que alguna vez fue, a pesar de las profundas heridas que en su cuerpo se podían apreciar, pero esto no era lo mas asombroso, si no el estado en el cual se encontraba Charlus Potter, pues este se encontraba arrodillado al lado del herido Black, con la mirada perdida y con un extraño brillo que lo rodeaba, era de un color blanquecino, que hacía resaltar aún más su oscuro cabello y dorados ojos.

— Abuelo ¿estás bien? — preguntó extrañado el moreno de ojos verdes, pues en el poco tiempo que conocía a su abuelo, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

— Está en trance…— susurró Neville, que no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que había llegado con Harry. Levanto la mirada y todos a su alrededor, miraban de una extraña forma al pobre de Charlus que cada vez brillaba más como su miraba se opacaba, con cuidado se acercó a este y le tomó las manos.

Fue una sensación extraña, pues el resplandor se traspasó al cuerpo de Neville, que brillaba a la par que el del mayor, pero sus facciones se mantenían serenas, como si estuviera descifrando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las paredes y pasillos cercanos a la entrada del castillo se encontraban iluminados por los cuerpos de Longbottom y el mayor de los Potter, que estuvieron en la misma situación por varios minutos, hecho que preocupaba a Harry, sensación que uno de los alumnos que se encontraban cerca podía percibir bastante bien. Pero él sabía que mientras eso sucedía debía ayudar a su padrino, por lo cual detuvo las hemorragias más importantes, mientras esperaba ayuda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Charlus se desplomó sobre el del menor, que lo recibió con cuidado, sus cuerpos habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero la intranquilidad había quedado en el ambiente, nadie se explicaba lo que hacía Sirius Black en el castillo, se suponía que él había muerto, él no podía estar en aquel lugar, con esa apariencia…

— ¿Sirius…?— se escuchó una dulce voz con asombro, sin duda era la voz del profesor Lupin, quien rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo que aún se encontraba inconciente, tomándolo entre sus brazos…

—…— No podía creerlo, supuestamente él estaba muerto. Pero eso se aclararía en otro momento, su amigo estaba ahí, y estaba muy feliz por eso, pero ¿qué le había deparado con Voldemort, tras dos años de encierro con el mago tenebroso? No quería saberlo, la angustia le carcomía el corazón

— Por favor, Sirius, abre los ojos…— susurró lastimeramente, era su único amigo vivo. Todos habían muerto tras la guerra… no le quedaba nada de su pasado, nada de su infancia.

— Re…Remus… ¿eres tú? — se escuchó un débil susurro salir de sus labios. Iba a decir algo, pero la enfermera llegó a su lado, como el resto de los profesores, quienes controlaron la peculiar situación, despejando el lugar al cabo de algunos minutos. Para posteriormente ser llevados los heridos a la enfermería donde fueron atendidos correspondientemente.

Una tensa calma había vuelto al enorme castillo, pero muchos todavía tenían presente lo ocurrido horas atrás, especialmente cierto alumno de séptimo curso

— Neville… ¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que pasó con mi abuelo…? — preguntó preocupado el Gryffindor a su amigo, el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de Charlus Potter, que se encontraba dormido.

— Se supone que tú debes saber eso… Pero lo más seguro es que como no hubo mucho tiempo, no te lo explicaron… Lo que sucedió con tu abuelo fue que en Sirius reconoció a su pareja — Dio un suspiro — Lo más probable es que no sea él, si no en tu padrino encontró restos de magia de éste, por lo cual estaba buscándolo… Pero no lo ha encontrado, lo pude ver por sus ojos, ya que se tornan más brillantes cuando lo encuentran y más oscuros cuando no, es algo muy peculiar de los elfos puros como él… Él está triste y abatido, pues reconoció la magia de su otra mitad, pero… no pudo ubicarlo… el tiempo pasa Harry, se supone que a cierta edad los elfos deben encontrar a sus parejas o… la tristeza los consume…— respondió Neville no muy seguro de si.

— Pero… Él no ha demostrado que la falta de pareja lo afecta… — dijo descolocado por la información.

— Sólo sucede cuando han tenido contacto con la magia de su pareja, pero por más que las han buscado éstas no aparecen… Tu abuelo debe encontrar pronto a su pareja, es cosa de tiempo… Por el momento está bien, sólo fue algo repentino en su organismo…— Respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? — pregunto un poco más tranquilo, mientras miraba a su abuelo dormir en la cama.

— Zafiro me lo comentó, me dijo que podría ocurrir mientras estaba en Hogwarts… — Volvió a decir, evitando la mirada de Harry.

—…ella lo sabia, por eso te lo dijo… Por eso ha insistido tanto en que busque a su pareja, sabía que lo encontraría aquí… — Musitó el moreno, pensativo.

— Lo mejor es no pensar en eso, él no lo sabe… Por favor, no se lo comentes aún, deja que descanse y cuando esté mejor díselo. Tú eres la persona indicada para ello, ya que has creado un vínculo con él…— finalizó Neville, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la cual se encontraba y salía de la enfermería, pues ya había hecho todo lo que podía.

— Abuelo… ¿Qué magia encontraste en Sirius? — Preguntó, casi para sí mismo, mientras miraba por la ventana, preocupado y triste.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en una habitación aparte…

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Sirius? — preguntó preocupado a la enfermera que revisaba aún al otro mago.

— Por lo que puedo constatar, él está bien, quizás ha estado privado de magia por mucho tiempo y la explosión le ha afectado, tampoco a recibido maldiciones sobre su cuerpo, incluso puedo decir que su salud es mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vi en este lugar…

— ¿Han abusado de él? — preguntó temeroso.

— Físicamente no, pero no sé si de alguna otra forma… Eso lo veremos cuando despierte, así que llámame si ve algún cambio, iré a ver al señor Potter.

— Si Madame Pomfrey…— Respondió, mientras veía cómo la mujer salía de la habitación, dejándolo junto a su único amigo vivo — Sirius… Ya puedes hablarme, ya se fue…

— Mejor…— su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

— Respóndeme lo que le pregunté a ella…— Le dijo, mientras se acercaba junto a su amigo, quien lo miraba con sus azules ojos, inocentes y coquetos, tal y como recordaba.

— Sólo ha habido un hombre en mi vida y tu sabes cual es o fue…

— ¿Qué te pasó…? Estás distinto… — Comentó Lupin, observando a su amigo.

— No lo sé… He permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo dormido… Muy pocas veces lo vi… Además, cada vez que despertaba, me sentía mucho mejor… No sé qué me hizo y eso me asusta…

— Yo también estoy asustado Sirius… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces… Han pasado muchas cosas…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve con él…? — Al hacer aquella pregunta su voz se había quebrado, pues estaba asustado. No quería saber la respuesta, pero algo le impulsaba a formular la pregunta.

— Dos años Sirius, pensamos que estabas muerto — respondió, mientras movía sus manos incesantemente, muestras de su nerviosismo.

— Dos años…— Susurró para si. El miedo se acrecentaba en su corazón¿qué había sucedido en esos años¿Qué le habían hecho¿Acaso él no había hecho nada por ayudarlo? A pesar de lo que había ocurrido, el amor que supuestamente le tenía ¿se había esfumado tan rápido, por un simple mal entendido…? Se sentía muy mal — Quiero verlo…

— Pero… no sé si él quiera…

— Por favor… Sólo quiero verlo… Nada más…— Su voz lastimera, le partía el corazón, presentía cómo debió sentirse, y él no podía hacer nada, pues lo que su amigo buscaba no era refugio en la mistad, sino en el amor, y eso era algo que él no podría darle, por lo que decidió intentarlo.

— Iré a hablar con él, no te prometo nada, tú sabes cómo es…— respondió tristemente mientras abandonaba la habitación.

— ¿Acaso me abandonaste estos dos años? Se supone que habías vuelto conmigo… Se supone… Me dijiste… Me prometiste…— susurraba, mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus azules ojos a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba para evitar los fuertes espasmos del llanto, esperaba poder encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba, si no, no sabía qué sería de él…

--------------------------------------

Cerca de las mazmorras

— Padre…— escuchó detrás de sí una voz muy familiar, pero si se daba vuelta vería el resto de sus lágrimas.

— Ahora no puedo Draco, tengo algo que hacer, después hablamos…— Respondió, mientras seguía caminando, pero un fuerte brazo se lo impidió, su hijo era más alto que él y tenía más fuerza — Por favor…—susurró en una súplica, lo que hizo que la fuerza cediera hasta ser nula, permitiéndole desaparecer en el despacho de Severus.

— Severus…

— ¿Qué quieres Remus…? — Respondió tajantemente, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— Él quiere verte, quiere respuestas, está asustado… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba vivo? — preguntó dolido, cosa que el otro mago percibió.

— Estaba bajo juramento… _Él_ sabía lo que yo sentía por él… Mejor dicho, siento por él, así que tuve que jurar que no le diría a nadie y él lo mantendría vivo. Todos pensaban que estaba en sus aposentos, pero estaba en los míos, yo lo cuide, yo lo sane… Lamentablemente cada vez que despertaba _Él_ se encontraba en la habitación martirizándolo, yo no podía evitarlo… No podía estar al tanto de él todo el tiempo… No podía protegerlo siempre de _Él_, debía cumplir las misiones que me encomendaba, sino sospecharía… Yo lo odio con todas mis fuerzas… Él lloraba todos los días, mientras lo mantenía inconciente… Sólo cuando yo llegaba y sentía mi magia cerca de la suya estaba tranquilo y eso era rara vez, lo mantuve en un total martirio estos dos años… No me lo puedo perdonar…

— Pero él cree en ti, por favor, no lo dejes… Consuélalo y explícale, él entenderá, pero por favor, no lo dejes solo, se está atormentando con lo que pudo haberle pasado…

— Sé que debo ir, pero por el momento no puedo aparecer en la enfermería…

— Le diré que irás en la noche, no le falles, por favor…— Enfatizó, mientras salía del despacho y se dirigía nuevamente a la enfermería, donde le dijo sólo sobre la visita, ya que lo otro no era asunto suyo, así que dejándolo más tranquilo se fue, debido a que había dejado a sus pequeños solos por la desesperación de saber de su amigo, eso no era algo que un padre podría hacer….

-----------------------------------

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando se topó cara a cara con Harry, que lo miraba serio.

— ¿Sucede algo, Harry? — Había algo en el semblante del muchacho que no le gustaba y ponía en alerta su lobo interno.

— Tus supuestos sobrinos son hijos de Malfoy¿verdad? — preguntó serio y seguro de lo que decía.

—…— Se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer que se había dado cuenta, estando sólo unas horas con ellos… Su rostro palideció por el susto…— Pues… yo…

— ¿Sí o no? No necesito saber nada más… — su voz sonaba dura y fría, algo poco común en el joven Potter.

— Pues sí, pero…—no le gustaba mentir, pero la situación lo había ameritado.

— No necesito saber los detalles… Sólo quería saber la verdad Remus… No me gustan las mentiras y si tú lo ocultaste, tus motivos tendrás… Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte… — respondió con su voz de siempre y su mirada llena de bondad.

— Lo siento…— murmuró derrotado, ya los tres habían descubierto la verdad.

— Ellos están en la cocina… Así que ve por ellos… Yo iré a clases…— susurró, mientras seguía su camino.

— Harry… ¿alguna vez dirás todo lo que sientes y no te guardarás nada? — preguntó a la nada, mientras iba en busca de sus cachorros.

-----------------------------------

En clases

Tras haberse encontrado con su papá cerca de la oficina de su padrino, Draco se tranquilizó más. El giro que estaban tomando las cosas no le gustaba para nada, pues si su padre no se comunicaba, significaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy complicado para que él lo pudiera entender y aparte de todo eso, el problema de su herencia no lo dejaba en paz, pues sentía que algo extraño iba a pasar y no podía descifrar lo que era y eso le molestaba, ya que le gustaba mantener todo bajo control, y eso, en esos momentos, no estaba ocurriendo.

— Señor Malfoy, tome atención… — escuchó el llamado de la profesora McGonagall, pero eso no le interesaba demasiado

—…— La Jefa de la Casa de los Leones iba a decirle algo, cuando Potter entró a la sala. No podía creer lo bien que le había hecho el verano… Pero ellos eran enemigos declarados de Hogwarts, no podía ser que ahora le estuviera gustando y que sintiera cosas extrañas, definitivamente no podía ser.

— Profesora, disculpe el atraso, pero estaba viendo cómo se encontraba mi abuelo, ya que debido al ataque no quedó muy bien…—susurró tristemente, obteniendo la atención de todos.

— Está bien señor Potter, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, recuerde que no por tener a un profesor como familiar, va a tener privilegios… — Respondió con el ceño fruncido, olvidándose del rubio.

— Lo siento, pero es mi único familiar vivo…— Con aquellas palabras se sentó y dentro de la habitación comenzó a extenderse una densa magia, una que irradiaba tristeza y desesperación.

Lentamente los alumnos comenzaron a influenciarse con esta, ya que algunos alumnos comenzaron a verse cajoneados, llorosos. La habitación cada vez se encontraba con más de este tipo de magia, pero él no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando, mejor dicho nadie, pues la profesora también estaba siendo afectada por aquella extraña atmósfera mágica.

— ¡Harry! — Se escuchó el llamado de Neville al moreno por toda la habitación, pero nadie le prestó atención. Esperó que se acercara — Harry, tranquilízate¡mira lo que estas haciendo…! Tu parte elfo está llamando a la naturaleza y ésta está… ¡Está transmitiendo magia triste…! — le susurró para que nadie escuchara, ya que aquella información aún era confidencial.

— No me di cuenta, lo siento…— Respondió avergonzado, pues miraba a los alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor y todos se veían tristes, muy tristes y cuando él entró no estaban así.

Aún no era capaz de controlar su magia élfica y eso le molestaba mucho — Es que estoy preocupado por mi abuelo y por mi padrino… Todo esto es muy raro, todo lo que está sucediendo es más extraño y no logro comprenderlo…

— Yo tampoco Harry, pero debemos ser fuertes. Recuerda que siendo fuertes podremos enfrentar cualquier cosa ¿no lo crees? — habló conciliadoramente, hecho que el moreno agradeció, pues podía contar con alguien en ese momento, ya no estaba tan solo como pensaba. De a poco, todo volvieron a la normalidad, los alumnos se miraban extrañados por sus actos.

— _Este tipo de magia es muy extraña… Es magia de la naturaleza, no cualquiera puede hacer eso… Me pregunto quien pudo haber sido… O que tipo de criatura… Las de la naturaleza son poco comunes… eso quiere decir que en Hogwarts hay algún tipo de criatura mágica a parte de mí, mis hermanos y mi padre… Hmm… Será interesante encontrar al dueño de esta magia…_— Pensó el príncipe de las serpientes.

Tras éste extraño suceso, la clase siguió su curso normal al igual que el resto de las materias del día, llegando a la hora del almuerzo, momento en el cual Neville y Harry se separaron, pues el primero quería revisar unos cuantos libros sobre elfos, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca antes del almuerzo.

-----------------------------

El pasillo se encontraba vacío y solitario, lo que le intimidaba un poco, ya que las murallas de piedra altas hacían eco de sus pasos y eso le provocaba escalofríos, pero él debía dejar sus miedos de lado, especialmente miedos tan tontos como ese, era un Gryffindor y una parte elfo, debía sacar esa pequeña sangre de criatura mágica, estaba seguro que si seguía así cambiaría y vería que todo a lo cual alguna vez temió, era paranoias suyas.

Pero de un momento a otro sintió pasos. Se giró para ver de quién se trataba, y no había nadie. Además, aquel sentimiento de que era observado creció a niveles enormes, tenía la extraña sensación de como si alguien estuviera al lado suyo, observándolo, y eso le incomodaba más.

Si no sabía quién lo hacía, se sentía como una presa observada por su depredador, así que apresuro el paso para llegar, estaba a punto de llegar a la biblioteca, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo empujaron a un pasillo oscuro que había a unos metros de la biblioteca, desde el cual no podía ver a su captor, estaba a su completa merced.

-----------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor

Se sentía bastante mal, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con su amigo, y eso le dolía mucho, ya que con el pasar del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que era él y no Harry el que estaba en un error tan grande y peor se sentía, pues había echado a la basura años de amistad, por miedo, pues esa era la verdad, tenia miedo de asumir sus sentimientos por una serpiente…

Tanto tiempo rechazándolos y ahora se encontraba confundido por una, la vida era realmente extraña, además no tenia ganas de comer, donde mas lo había afectado, pues se dedicaba o a pensar en ese asunto o a estudiar para olvidarlo, aunque eso había ayudado a que mejoraran sus notas, pero no evitaba que se sintiera frustrado, lo estaba dejando sin vida y a él jamás le importaría…

— Realmente ésta situación es muy patética, por donde la mire…— Susurró abatido, cuando una lechuza completamente negra entró por una de las ventanas que a pesar del clima estaban abiertas, dejándole un paquete entre las piernas — Gracias…— Le dijo a la lechuza, que emprendió el vuelo tan sólo al haber dejado el encargo — Tan puntual como siempre…

Desde principio de año estaba recibiendo regalos de todo tipo y no sabía que quién, ya que muchas de ellas traían pequeñas notas muy bonitas y de tan solo recordarlas se sonrojaba, pero todavía no entendía.

¿Por qué se había fijado en él? En él no se encontraba nada en especial, no era atractivo, no era muy alto, pues durante el verano de quinto enfermó y eso repercutió en su crecimiento, además no tenia buen físico, incluso tenia cintura, cosa que NO era normal, aunque eso también era resultado de aquella extraña enfermedad, pero ya había pensado tanto en ese asunto que al final lo había admitido.

No tenía buenas notas, no era un estrella en deportes, por lo cual menos se explicaba el tener un enamorado, pues lo que sí estaba seguro es que el que le regalaba todas esas cosas era un chico, ya que las cosas que recibía eran bonitas, incluso tiernas, pero masculinas, cosas que una chica no llegaría a regalar, por ser una chica.

Con suma delicadeza abrió el envoltorio donde había un estuche del porte de su mano, de color rojo sangre con plata. Al abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Dentro de ella se encontraba un hermoso collar, con las iniciales _"B y R"_, lo más seguro era que la "R" que estaba de color azul con piedras brillantes era por su nombre, pero la otra que estaba con esmeraldas verde oscuro, no se imaginaba de quién podría ser. Había muchos chicos en el castillo cuyos nombres iniciaban con B…

— ¿Y si fuera…? — Se ilusionó, pero de inmediato lo rechazó — Él jamás se fijaría en mí, él es demasiado perfecto… Alto, atractivo, buenas notas, dinero… Nada de lo que yo podría entregarle se equivaldría a eso… — Susurró derrotado, mientras colocaba la joya al cuello y se dirigía al gran comedor, ya que a pesar de su triste corazón, al menos había alguien que lo quería por lo que era.

-----------------------------------------

El resto de la jornada escolar pasó sin contratiempos ni sobresaltos, a pesar de la desaparición de Neville por parte de Gryffindor, cosa que muy pocos notaron, y de Theodore Nott por parte de Slytherin, ausencia que sí se notó.

El humor de Harry durante el día mejoró un poco a pesar de los intentos de sus amigos de acercarse, cosa que él evitaba a toda costa, llevando a todas partes a Eros, para no encontrarse con nadie en su camino, ya que necesitaba pensar mucho, en varias cosas relacionadas a su herencia, a Voldemort y a su abuelo, que aún no había despertado. Y así el día trascurrió tranquilo hasta el anochecer, cuando el castillo quedo en silencio por el toque de queda.

--------------------------------------

En la enfermería

Todo el sitio se encontraba en penumbras, ya que la hora de visita había acabado y la enfermera se había ido a acostar, dejando una alarma, por si alguno de sus enfermos despertaba o empeoraba, quedando la enfermería muy callada. Pero una sombra entró en ella y se introdujo en la habitación de Sirius Black.

— Sirius…— Se escuchó susurrar una voz varonil cerca del rostro del joven Black.

— ¿Severus, eres tú? — preguntó Black mientras intentaba incorporarse.

— No te esfuerces, por favor… Yo… venía a decirte todo lo que pasó en esos dos años que estuviste prácticamente dormido… Tú… Nunca estuviste en la habitación de Voldemort, jamás, ni una sola vez, siempre estuviste en la mía y él se escabullía cada vez que tú despertabas para que lo vieras y atormentarte…

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó dudoso y temeroso.

— Yo te mantuve dormido todo ese tiempo, pues me encontraba curando tu cuerpo de todo lo que habías sufrido en tus años en Azkaban, yo quería que fueras feliz, pero creo que no lo hice bien, pues te he hecho llorar…

— Yo no he llorado… Jamás lloraría…— Gimoteó intentando parecer enojado.

— Lo sé, Black. Pero no me puedes engañar, sé que tu mente te ha atormentado y sólo te puedo decir algo, jamás nadie osó tocarte mientras estuviste cerca de los mortifagos, eras su llave de mi lealtad, pero eras un arma de doble filo, pues sabían que yo haría cualquier cosa si algo te pasaba a ti, incluso matarlos sin compasión alguna, y el hecho de ser un espía, más miedo les daba… Por eso no te atormentes, absolutamente nadie toco ninguno de tus hermosos cabellos, solamente yo, para salvarte…

— Severus…— Susurró, mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos en la nuca del Slytherin y escondía su cabeza en su pecho, ocultando su rostro, pero no así los espasmos que atacaban su cuerpo.

— Shhh… Tranquilo, nada malo te va a pasar, nadie te tocará ni el más mínimo cabello…

— Por favor… Quédate conmigo…

— Descansa… Ya verás que todo empezará a andar mejor… Sólo descansa — Y a los pocos minutos Sirius cayó rendido, mientras Severus lo tenía en un abrazo protector que le brindaba toda la seguridad que el Gryffindor necesitaba, después de tanto tiempo…

-----------------------------------------

En la madriguera

El lugar se encontraba en total silencio, ya que estaba ninguno de sus hijos y él se quedó solo la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo cual se había acostumbrado al silencio de su hogar, pues después de la muerte de su esposa, las cosas habían cambiado para él, aunque intentaba que sus hijos no sintieran la tristeza de haber perdido a una gran compañera.

Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo algo que había preparado, pues también había tenido que aprender a hacer los trabajos de la casa, se encontraba pensativo y con la guardia baja.

— Siento mucho la pérdida de Molly, pero ella era una compañera, una amiga, y jamás la pude amar, por más que lo intenté, el sentimiento jamás se formó, se quedó… — Murmuraba, justo antes de ser interrumpido.

— En mí, mi querido pelirrojo… — escuchó una profunda voz tras de sí, la cual lo hizo estremecer. Él no podía estar ahí, supuestamente él había desaparecido, lo había abandonado… Lo había dejado de ver años atrás…—He vuelto pelirrojo, por lo que es mío por derecho…

Sintió cómo se acercaba a su cuerpo, pero se levantó dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos, lo veía y no lo creía. Seguía igual a como lo recordaba, con una que otra arruga, pero igual, esos profundos ojos negros, ese cuerpo, esa mirada, los sentimientos volvían a su pecho y no debían, porque dolía, y mucho.

— Yo no soy de tu propiedad, Nott. Quizás en algún momento lo fui, pero ya no más, eso es historia pasada, tú y yo tomamos caminos distintos, así que te pido que abandones mi casa, antes que olvide mis modales…—Susurró lo más serio que podía, pero el hecho de que estuviera frente al hombre que había amado con todas sus fuerzas y que seguía haciéndolo, no le ayudaba en nada.

— No creo que eso sea lo que realmente quieres, gatito, se manejar la varita mucho mejor que tú, por obvias razones. Además, tú siempre has sido mío y también tu hijo menor, si no lo recuerdas…

— ¿Qué¿De qué estás hablando…? — preguntó nervioso y extrañado, mientras se alejaba, pues Nott cada vez se acercaba mas a él…

— Creo que el tiempo que pasaste con esa mujer te hizo mal, pero con algunas pociones revitalizadoras mejoradas, estarás como en tus mejores días pelirrojo, y volveremos a ser una apasionada pareja…

— ¡Yo no voy a ser nada tuyo! — Gritó molesto, mientras sacaba su varita, pero antes que la pudiera sacar completamente, se encontraba apresado contra la pared, por el cuerpo de Nott — ¡Suéltame!— demandó, mientras intentaba alejarlo, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba, reconocía el cuerpo del otro.

— Tu cuerpo me dice algo diferente… Y como iba diciendo, tú y tu hijo menor me pertenecen… — susurró en el oído del pelirrojo, mientras olía su fragancia, la misma de antaño, aferrando aún más sus brazos a la cintura del menor, causándole escalofríos a su cuerpo — Realmente he necesitado tu cuerpo todos estos años Arthur, y volverás a ser mío. Además, deberías recordar la verdad… Pues, que yo recuerde, Ronald no es hijo de la tal Molly… — susurró ácidamente, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ella es la madre de Ron y yo su padre¿de dónde sacas lo contrario? Quizás tu mente está tan retorcida que inventa cosas…— escupió a pesar de la situación en la cual se encontraba, pero sentía que algo en ese asunto no iba bien y no le gustaba.

— Hmm… Creo que te tendré que hacer recordar, diecisiete años atrás, tú volviste a ser mío Arthur, y yo te dejé embarazado, Ronald Weasley es mi hijo legítimo contigo… Solo que en esos momentos tuve que encubrirlo todo muy bien… Los Imperius son muy buenos… Pero contigo tuve que usar algo muy diferente por tu peculiar condición… ¿No te has preguntado por qué desde antes que naciera Ron usabas un collar que de un momento a otro apareció en tu cuello¿Sabes que pasaría si te lo quitas…? Recordarías todo, incluso tu cuerpo te mostraría la verdad… Huellas de un embarazado, hasta tu magia te lo revelaría Arthur, por eso tú y Ron son míos…

— Yo… Tú no puedes... ¡Es mentira…! — susurró desesperado, ya que pequeños flashes de imágenes iban apareciendo en su cabeza, haciéndolo dudar.

— Hmm… Tendré que sacarte el collar, pero antes te diré una cosa... Yo ya comprometí a nuestro hijo… Y lo mejor es que tuve un buen partido con él, a pesar de ser un Gryffindor… Aunque le gustó más su pequeña cualidad…

— ¿Qué… cualidad…? — Preguntó con los ojos llorosos. Tenía vagos recuerdos de Ron cuando bebé, pero recordaba perfectamente el hecho de haberse acostado con Ethan 17 años atrás…

— Mejor te lo digo después, pero tiene mucha relación con su enfermedad…

— Tú… Fuiste... ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo¡Maldito, yo te…! — No pudo continuar, pues Ethan de un brusco movimiento le había sacado el collar que llevaba con él por más de diecisiete años, rebelándole la verdad, la verdad de su hijo Ron… La mentira en la cual habían vivido… Todo lo que había sucedido, demasiados recuerdos en su frágil mente, que hicieron colapsar su cuerpo, cayendo inconciente en los brazos del Slytherin.

— Ya verás Arthur, estarás conmigo, quieras o no… Y todo el mundo sabrá la verdad, ya que reconoceré a nuestro hijo y a ti como mi consorte. Ya verás cómo mis pelirrojos vuelven a mí… — susurró satisfecho, mientras acomodaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo y desaparecían juntos de la madriguera, única testigo de aquel macabro suceso.

Continuara…

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**ELFOS, VEELAS, DRAGONES Y DOS CHICOS**

Capitulo VII: _"Amistad y confusión"_

La mañana había llegado rápidamente al castillo de magia y hechicería, que se encontraba en un profundo silencio, roto por unos pasos apresurados que iban de aquí por allá en busca de algo.

— Neville no vino a dormir anoche… Él me hubiera avisado… Estoy seguro que algo malo le pasó…— Se decía a si mismo el moreno, mientras continuaba su búsqueda por todo el castillo, siendo seguido por Eros, quien no se encontraba muy animado que digamos, ya que había tenido que darle aviso a su hermano y eso sí que no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, por el carácter que este tenía por las mañanas.

— _Aguilucho sin criterios…_— Pudo escuchar Harry en su mente, comprendiendo a su compañero, pues el ave protectora de Neville ni se había inmutado, alegando que no estaba en ningún peligro y que era algo que en algún momento iba a suceder. Tubo ganas de tomarlo del pescuezo y aniquilarlo, pero ese tipo de pensamientos fueron automáticamente desechados cuando escucho unos gemidos provenir de una de las salas abandonadas del ala este.

Con varita en mano se fue acercando lentamente, Eros en la retaguardia, despacio abrió la puerta encontrándose a un aturdido Neville sentado en el piso, con la ropa un poco desarreglada y la mirada un poco perdida, preocupándolo aún más si era posible.

— ¡¡Nev!! — Exclamo un poco aliviado acercándose al chico, que lo miraba extrañado, a decir verdad no se veía muy bien que digamos—…¿estas bien?—pregunto no muy seguro

— Creo que no…— susurró suavemente, mientras Harry lo ayudaba a levantarse, al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y no estaba seguro el por qué, mejor dicho no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho durante la noche— Harry…no recuerdo nada…

— ¿Cómo?... A ver… Cuando te separaste de mi ayer, para ir a la biblioteca ¿qué paso? — preguntó mientras le indicaba a Neville que se subiera a su espalda, movimiento que le costó más de lo necesario, ya que aún no era capaz de coordinar bien las partes de su cuerpo.

— Pues… Cuando iba caminando en dirección a la biblioteca, sentí pasos detrás mío, pero cada vez que me daba vuelta no había nadie, y me estaba asustando… Apresuré el paso, estaba a punto de llegar cuando unos brazos grandes y fuertes me apresaron a uno de los pasillos oscuros que hay antes de llegar al pasillo de la biblioteca… Después sentí unos labios sobre los míos… Un líquido… Y de ahí no recuerdo nada más…—susurró sumamente sonrojado, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del moreno.

— Por el momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ver si tienes algún tipo de lesión, ya que no es prudente ir a la enfermería… Me tenías preocupado, no pude ni dormir…— puntualizo sincero mientras caminaban por los pasillos — Ahora que veo… quien sea que te haya secuestrado era alguien con un buen físico para haberte traído hasta acá, este lado del castillo está sumamente alejado de los dormitorios… — Comentó abatido, aunque él no tenía problemas con el peso de Neville por su condición de medio elfo, si no todo lo que los alejaba de la Sala Común Gryffindor — Cuando encuentre al que te hizo esto recuérdame golpearlo, por hacerme caminar tanto.

— Lo… haré… — escuchó el débil susurro de Neville antes de que se quedara dormido.

— Me pregunto quién habrá sido capaz de hacerle esto a Neville... Si es un chico pequeño y de apariencia frágil… — Pensó por un momento — ¡Ahí está mi respuesta, qué estúpido soy…! Lo bueno es que hoy es sábado… De lo contrario sería muy problemático el hecho de que faltáramos a clases... ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que complicarse este año?! — Medio grito irritado, mientras bajaba algunas escaleras y llegaba al pasillo que conectaba a las escaleras que daban a la Sala Común. Antes que lo olvidara debía dar aviso de que no participaría en el entrenamiento de hoy.

————————————————————————————————————————————

— ¿Papá? — preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado, ya que delante de él se encontraba su padre, con una seria mirada.

— Eres un fenómeno desde quinto año, me pregunto, ¿qué habré hecho para merecer un hijo como tú…?

—…pero… pa… yo…— intentó explicarse, le habían dolido aquellas palabras de su padre, aún más de las que siempre le decía su madre, ya que sentía un lazo muy especial con él.

— Nada de excusas… No quiero saber nada de ti, por eso te comprometí con Goyle… Él aceptó lo que eres, al menos así no serás tan deshonroso para mí…— hablaba como si fuera lo mas desagradable del mundo, apareciendo tras el Goyle con un ramo de rosas y una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Ahh!

———————————————————————————————————————————

En la habitación Gryffindor

— ¡Ahh! — Se pudo escuchar el grito aterrorizado del pequeño pelirrojo que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos por el terror y la respiración entrecortada, miró asustado en todas direcciones, sólo para comprobar que estaba en el cuarto de la escuela y todo lo que le había dicho su padre fue una simple pesadilla — Qué miedo…— Susurró para sí mismo, mientras se abrazaba intentando reconfortarse un poco.

— ¿Ron? — escuchó una voz provenir del baño, era la de Harry, que tenía la preocupación impregnada en el rostro — ¿estás bien? — preguntó a un lado de su ex-amigo, ya que a pesar de todo seguía estimándolo.

— Yo… Este…— Se sonrojó profundamente, Harry le estaba hablando después de meses y quizás sería la única oportunidad de volver a entablar su amistad, como en los viejos tiempos — Siento mucho lo que sucedió la ultima vez y me arrepiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón…— Dijo, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada de sus nerviosas manos que se estrujaban sin control.

— Sólo necesitabas tiempo para asimilarlo, yo pensé que sería en menos tiempo, pero bueno, lo más importante es que ya asumiste lo que sientes, sino, no me estarías hablando ¿verdad? — preguntó con una voz cargada de picardía.

— Este…— hasta sus orejas se habían vuelto rojas de la vergüenza.

— No te preocupes, pero mejor dime, ¿qué estabas soñando para gritar tan asustado? — indagó serio, mostrándole confianza y apoyo — Soy tu amigo, recuérdalo, no voy a reírme ni nada por el estilo…

— Soñé que…— apretó con fuerza las sábanas, pues a pesar de haber sido una pesadilla, le habían dolido las palabras de su padre— Mi padre me aborrecía, me decía que era una vergüenza desde mi enfermedad en quinto y que no me quería ver, por lo cual…por lo cual él me comprometía a… a…—levantó la mirada en dirección a Harry, tenia los ojos llorosos y asustados— ¡me comprometía a Goyle…!—respondió histérico.

— Cálmate Ron, sólo fue una pesadilla…— Intento reconfortarlo, mientras lo abrazaba, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo temblaba— Shh, sólo fue un mal sueño, eso jamás va a suceder, el señor Arthur jamás te a comprometer sin preguntártelo, ya lo verás, él es un buen hombre, quiere lo mejor para su hijos, más a ti que eres su hijo menor…

— Gracias Harry…—susurró agradecido mientras se separaba del moreno y se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus azules ojos.

— Bueno, ahora te vas a levantar y me vas a ayudar con Neville…— demandó, mientras sacaba las sábanas del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

— ¿Neville? ¿Sucede algo malo con él? — Preguntó un poco más sereno, mientras se levanta, siguiendo a Harry al baño.

— Alguien ayer a media tarde secuestró a Neville, y recién hoy por la mañana lo pude encontrar, estaba bastante aturdido, le costaba coordinar sus movimientos y hablar… Logré bañarlo, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a su cama, pues necesita dormir…— Finalizó mientras abría la puerta, dejando a los ojos de Ron a Neville, que se encontraba en el piso con la mirada perdida, con las piernas medio abiertas, dándole un aire totalmente desvalido — Ha estado así la mayor parte del tiempo, creo que lo que le dieron aún tiene efecto, así que me voy a asegurar dejándolo dormido, sería muy peligroso si anduviera con él en los pasillos.

— Realmente no se ve nada bien… Se ve sumamente desvalido…— musitó el pelirrojo mientras entraba tras Harry. Ambos levantaron con cuidado a Neville, que no daba señales de estar conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, llevándolo a su cama y arropándolo, quedando dormido a los pocos minutos, cerraron las cortinas y la hechizaron para que solo se pudieran abrir desde adentro y a la vez avisarles de eso.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre y he tenido una muy mala noche…— Propuso con una gran sonrisa el moreno que fue secundada por su amigo.

— Déjame cambiarme y vamos…— Se puso unos jeans negros gastados que se ajustaban a su cuerpo gracias a algunos hechizos de Hermione, una polera manga larga blanca y una camisa manga corta de color azul, bastante cómodo que resaltaba su ojos, el conjunto lo hacia ver bastante atractivo.

— Después voy a ir a visitar a mi abuelo y padrino. — Harry iba vestido con unos pantalones grises, una polera manga corta roja y un polerón negro con un dragón en la espalda de color plata, un atuendo mucho mas juvenil de los que anteriormente había usado.

— Vamos… — secundó, y bajaron muy contentos, cosa que muchos notaron en la Sala Común, ya que todos sabían que se habían enemistado a finales del año pasado y al parecer ahora habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Iban caminando por el pasillo que daba al gran comedor, el cual era el más alto de la planta baja, cuando se interceptaron, para su mala suerte, eso si para su agrado, con Malfoy, que iba con Zabini, Nott y Parkinson.

—Ron, mejor apuremos el paso, no quiero empezar una estúpida pelea, a solo unos días de haber llegado y haber mantenido la distancia — le susurro al oído, ya que por culpa de la enfermedad de Ron no había crecido lo debido, quedando de una estatura medio pequeña al igual que Harry, pero un poco mas pequeño.

— Te apoyo hermano…— Estaban a un paso de entrar sin problemas al Gran Comedor, cuando una fuerte mano atrapó la delgada muñeca de Ron, atrayéndolo bruscamente, cayendo sobre el pecho de Zabini, haciendo sonrojar profundamente al pelirrojo. Ante este movimiento la cadena que Ron llevaba se salió de debajo de su ropa quedando a la vista de todos y principalmente de cierto trigueño de ojos verdes que lo miraba complaciente — Zabini suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho siquiera a tocarme…— siseó lo más sereno que pudo, mientras intentaba escapar de los brazos del más alto, cosa que le estaba costando más de la cuenta.

— Hace tiempo quería probar si el cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana sólo era una facha o realmente eras una muñeca de porcelana — expresó en el oído del Gryffindor, quien pegó un pequeño brinco, ya que sus orejas eran una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo.

— Déjalo en paz, Zabini, no hemos hecho nada para que nos molestes…— declaró con la voz fría, tomando la muñeca de su amigo y logrando zafarlo de las manos del más alto, ya que sus enemigos declarados eran más altos que ellos y eso no les caía en gracia en lo mas mínimo.

— Veo que la pequeña princesa tiene voz después de todo, ya que pensaba que quizás se podía romper si hablaba — eso sin duda era un comentario de Malfoy, más molesto consigo mismo por caer en las artimañas de los Slytherin, que con Malfoy, tiró del pelirrojo y lo arrastró al gran comedor, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio al rubio, que quedó un poco descolocado ante aquella muestra en esos hermosos ojos verdes, que la mayor parte del tiempo mostraban buenos sentimientos.

— Harry… puedo caminar yo solo…— escuchó decir a su amigo y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que lo traía casi tironeando para que caminara y que muchos alumnos los estaban mirando, realmente la cercanía de Malfoy no le hacía bien en ningún sentido, por más que lo pensara.

— Lo siento Ron, pero me enfurece que se metan con nosotros por el aspecto que tenemos ahora, prefería antes cuando me decían cara rajada, no pequeña princesa… — Decía molesto, mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba la muñeca, demasiados tirones iban a dejar marcas en su blanca piel.

— Te entiendo… Prefería los insultos sobre que era pobre y todas esas cosas que muñeca de porcelana…—Exclamo derrotado mientas se sentaba en la parte más lejana de la mesa Gryffindor, ya que no quería hablar con nadie.

Así pasaron el desayuno sin ser concientes de las profundas miradas provenientes de la mesa Slytherin.

— ¿Crees que esta vez te pasaste diciéndole pequeña princesa...? — Inquirió el trigueño que se encontraba a un lado del rubio, que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido un basilisco de la cabeza.

— No me digas, ¿y tú? ¿Acaso diciéndole muñeca de porcelana se iba a sentir mucho mejor? Era cosa de mirarle a la cara, creo que hubiera preferido unos cuantos cruciatus antes de compararlo con una muñeca…— Se defendió con una sonrisa bastante petulante.

— Pero lo parece, ¿qué quieres que haga? La piel blanca que tiene, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo…—comenzó, mientras su mirada se volvía soñadora.

— No me sigas nombrado lo que le encuentras, ya que puedo apostar que te lo estas imaginando con un vestido, entendí completamente desde un principio, pero bueno, lo que debemos hacer es planear la estrategia de acercamiento contra los leones…

— Esta conversación me gusta más…— esa voz era la de Pansy.

— Hmm... — y ese apoyo tan elocuente era el de Nott.

— Constantemente me pregunto, ¿por qué nos habrán terminado gustando "esos" leones?

— Eso sonó bastante ofensivo Draco, y mi leoncita no es ninguna 'esa', así que ten cuidado a cómo te diriges a ella…

— Puedes parecer toda una dama Pansy, pero cuando se meten con tus cosas sacas lo mas sucio de los Slytherin…

— Gracias por el cumplido Blaise, pero eso en estos momentos no está en discusión, por lo que pude ver, Harry y Ron se han reconciliado, quizás pronto se junten los tres y así estarán los cuatro Gryffindor que nos interesan, aunque creo que alguien se ha adelantado a nuestros planes…— Una mirada acusadora se instalo sobre Nott, que seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

— Pansy, explícate... — ordenó Draco, no muy contento, que uno de sus amigos hubiera actuado solo y más sin contarle nada.

— Ayer Theo atrapó a Neville antes de que este llegara a...

— ¡Cállate Pansy! — siseó con la voz cargada de veneno, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la chica que calló al instante.

— Puedes intentar callar a Pansy, pero ya sabemos que hiciste algo Theo, no sacas ya nada con ocultarlo…—expuso tranquilo como siempre el trigueño.

— Lo que yo hice ayer fue para beneficio de todos. Miren, les contaré en la Sala Común, pues sabrán que aquí hay muchos oídos que se mantienen al tanto de todo lo que nosotros hacemos como grupo interno, así que no voy a hablar de ese asunto por el momento, lo que si les puedo decir es que mi padre ha andado muy extraño últimamente, ya que me habló de que se iba a casar con un antiguo novio y que éste tenía varios hijos, pero solo uno de ellos le pertenecía…

— ¿En serio te dijo eso tu padre? — pregunto incrédulo Zabini.

— Si, fue el fin de semana pasado, cuando me llamó con urgencia, me informó, que a más tardar la semana entrante estaría casado y que yo debía tratar lo mejor posible a su consorte e hijo, según él, yo conozco a ese muchacho, pero la información que me dio fue muy pobre, por lo cual no he podido realizar una investigación minuciosa, además en este caso en especial ha tenido mucho más cuidado, estoy completamente desinformado

— Cosa que no te gusta, quizás tu padre te conoce más de lo que tú crees y quiere que lo sepas…

— Había pensado en eso Draco, pero por el momento me estoy manteniendo al márgen y preparándome para lo que pueda venir… Me lo iba a presentar este fin de semana…

— Así que tendremos noticias el lunes… Bueno yo ahora me tengo que ir, mi madre tenía que hablar un asunto importante conmigo y por más que he utilizado mis encantos, está mucho más cuidadosa, incluso estoy pensando en tener cuidado, pues tiene la misma actitud que el señor Nott, así que si me disculpan la red floo me espera — Y con una coqueta sonrisa salió del Gran Comedor sacando más de un suspiro entre los alumnos.

— Tiene la belleza de sus padres, la inteligencia y astucia de su padre y los encantos de un conquistadora innata como su madre…

— Pareces un poco resentida Pansy… — Comentó Draco, mientras desviaba sus plateados ojos a la mesa de los leones.

— Puede ser… ¿te vas Theo? — preguntó la chica cuando el serio muchacho se levantaba.

— Debo partir, creo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar, pues mi padre me quería en la mansión, a pesar de que iba solucionar ciertos asuntos con el hijo de su consorte…— Realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiro, dejando traslucir una pequeña muestra de preocupación hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que ningún estudiante notó.

————————————————————————————————————————

—¿Cómo te encuentras abuelo? — Preguntó preocupado el moreno, al ver a su abuelo despierto, tras llegar a la enfermería trascurrido el desayuno.

— Me encuentro mucho mejor… ¿Sabes…? Es muy extraño, pero ayer sentí una gran tristeza en mi corazón, pero no logro recordar por qué, como tampoco el motivo de mi estadía en la enfermería, he intentado sacarle esa información a la enfermera, pero no me quiere decir, alega que me podría afectar así que no le he insistido y seguiré sus indicaciones... ¿Tú sabes el motivo, verdad?

—…—no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su abuelo.

— Lo puedo saber por tu mirada muchacho, eres muy parecido a tu padre, así que para mi es más menos fácil… Lo mejor es que vayas a ver a Sirius, anoche mientras dormía podía sentir un poco inestable su magia, pero ahora está mucho mejor, incluso podría decir que tiene la misma magia que al salir de la escuela.

— Ayer sucedieron varias cosas abuelo, pero recupérate y te informare de todo… Descansa…

— Así lo haré, estoy seguro que en unos días mas recibiremos la visita de mi madre… Ella ya se tuvo que haber enterado… También vendrá cuando tú encuentres la tuya..

— Por el tono de tu voz, espero que eso no suceda…

———————————————————————————————————————————

Las horas trascurrieron lentamente hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde Harry le contó a Ron los avances de su padrino y las noticias que le había dado Remus, donde Pettigrew extrañamente había sido entregado al Ministerio de Magia, liberando de todo cargo a Sirius, es decir dejándolo libre y devolviéndole todas sus pertenencias, que era aún mejor, por lo cual este podría tomar posesión de lo que era suyo una vez que saliera de la enfermería.

— Harry, tendré que salir después del almuerzo, mi padre me mandó a llamar de urgencia y no entiendo, si al parecer solo quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante, hubiera aparecido él, en la escuela…— Comentó no muy convencido de su salida.

— Quizás es alguna sorpresa, quién sabe, pero lo mejor es ser optimistas… Yo me quedare cuidando a Neville, mientras reviso algunos libros para ver qué es lo que tiene…

— Ojalá se recupere pronto para ver si con eso podemos sacar algo… Nos vemos, debo ir por la red floo… Así que debo apresurarme… Nos vemos….— Se despidió con la mano mientras salía del Gran Comedor, mientras era despedido por una gran sonrisa por parte del moreno que sentía una tímida mirada sobre sí, conociendo perfectamente de quién era.

———————————————————————————————————————————

— Papá, ¡ya llegue…!— aviso, recién apareció en el comedor de la madriguera.

—…— Nadie respondía su llamada.

— ¿Papá…?—llamo esta vez con menos fuerza, mientras sacaba su varita, no quería usarla, pero quizás esta ocasión lo ameritaría.

La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, la planta baja estaba completamente oscura, podía sentir su propia respiración a cada paso, como el peso de su cuerpo hacía crujir levemente la madera, realmente se encontraba en una situación tensa, sin contar que la casa estaba encantada, pues era media tarde y la casa parecía situada en medio de la noche.

Sintió algo de movimiento en los pisos superiores, así que afirmando con mas fuerza la varita en sus manos, subió peldaño por peldaño, mirando constantemente en todas direcciones, no quería ser atacado por algún lado, se encontraba asustado.

De las habitaciones de sus hermanos mayores no venía el ruido, sino de más arriba, mientras iba subiendo, podía sentir el sudor frío que recorría su rostro, su boca seca y el temblor de su mano ante lo desconocido, pues era verdad que muchas veces se había enfrentado al peligro, pero esto era diferente, directamente estaba su padre relacionado y sentía mucho más miedo, por algo que no entendía.

Estaba a centímetros de abrir la puerta, su varita se encontraba pegada a su pecho, solo unos segundos más, cuando escucho un hechizo a su espalda que lo mandó contra la puerta, abriéndose y dejándolo sin varita y sin defensa en el piso de su cuarto.

—¡Ron!— escuchó el grito asustado de su padre, abriendo los ojos de inmediato. Se encontraban en su habitación, su padre amarrado a la cama con sogas, con los ojos enrojecidos, mirando con horror a la persona que se encontraba a su espalda. Ver a su padre así le dio pánico.

Lo miraba con sus azules ojos a sus pies, no pensaba que esa enfermedad podría afectarle a ese nivel, parecía un adolescente muy joven. El mismo cabello pelirrojo de su padre, sus ojos azules, ojos grandes, mejillas sonrojadas, labios rosáceos, en una postura sumamente indefensa, simplemente era la copia de Arthur con algunos rasgos que no eran suyos.

Aunque lo mas probable se debía a que había tenido que mermar su magia en el chico, para no ser detectado, pero ahora ya no era necesario, tenía trabajo que hacer, su hijo mayor lo esperaba en casa.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley… Eres una copia de tu padre…—susurro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y el chico se acercaba a su padre sin despegar la mirada de él, esos ojos azules eran iguales a los de esa maldita mujer…

— Papá… ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te tiene aquí amarrado? — Preguntó compungido, intentando soltar a su padre de aquellas cuerdas, pero por más que lo intentaba estas no se movían.

— Por favor Ethan, no te atrevas, no lo lastimes… Por la verdad que tú sabes, no lo lastimes, es mi pequeño, haré lo que sea, pero no le hagas nada a él…— Imploraba en su restringida posición, ante la extrañada mirada de su hijo.

— Es tiempo Arthur, de que sean míos y que mis genes se expresen en él, ya no soporto la magia de tu Ex–mujer en él… Así que ponte cómodo para lo que viene.

— ¿Papá, quién es el? ¿Qué quiere de ti? — Preguntó desde el piso Ron, que no entendía para nada aquella situación.

— Te lo explicaré de lo más rápido antes de sacarte la magia de esa mujer y se exprese la magia que corresponde… Arthur durante la escuela fue mi novio, por motivos de ideales él me dejó y yo me alié al lado de Voldemort — Ante aquello, los ojos del pelirrojo se contrajeron llenos de terror — Pasó el tiempo y supe que él se había casado con una zorra, la cual al fin murió hace algunos meses… Tú te preguntarás ¿y? Pues hace 17 años yo me acosté con tu padre una noche que nos encontramos y yo lo encontré un poco bebido, la ocasión perfecta, pero no estaba en mis planes que él, quedara encinto producto de eso… Así que tuve que utilizar muchos Imperius, en Molly, y algunos hechizos en tus hermanos… Y en tu padre, un hechizo especial, el embarazo fue estupendo, pero el día del parto, me tuve que aparecer con alguno de mis hombres y atender a mi pelirrojo, pues para él no existía este embarazo y mejor dicho para nadie, era esa mujerzuela la que estaba embarazada…y tú naciste, pero mi magia estaba presente en ti, por lo cual tuve que hacer uso de un hechizo que dejara expresar solo la magia de Arthur con cierta magia de esa mujer, para que te parecieras a tus hermanos, pero siempre fuiste algo diferente…

— Es mentira… — Gimió levemente Ron, quien escondía su mirada con su cabello— ¡es mentira! — despotricó alzando la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, se podía apreciar el dolor que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, ya que algo dentro de si le decía que era verdad.

— ¡No, no lo es…! Mantener diecisiete años este tipo de engaños requiere de maestría, pero como ya no lo necesito, puedo hacer lo necesario para dejar todo como debería haber sido desde un principio…—susurro antes de acercarse al tembloroso cuerpo del pelirrojo menor.

— ¡¡Ethan, no lo hagas!! Por favor, no te basta con habérmelo mostrado a mi, déjalo en paz, cancela el compromiso, tú me quieres a mí, no a él... Él no se merece sufrir por un pasado que él no vivió... — Intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, mientras trataba de soltar sus sogas, pero tenían magia, no había forma.

— ¿Compromiso? — Preguntó en un susurro, mientras su padre lo acorralaba contra la pared, no había forma de escapar, este lo sujetó firmemente, para que no escapara, tomando con fuerza una de su muñecas, la que tenia marcada unos dedos.

— Así es, te comprometí con un buen chico que conozco, pero eso se formalizara cuando seas por fin Ronald Bilius Nottt-Weasley…¿y sabes como es la única forma de borrar aquel antiguo hechizo? — Preguntó a algunos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo que lo miraba como si fuera el mismo Voldemort — Simplemente nuestras sangres se tienen que mezclar, y el sello se romperá… — Puntualizó macabramente, mientras sacaba un cuchillo y cortaba la palma de su mano para hacer lo mismo con la mano que tenia apresada, la cual ofreció un poco de resistencia, aunque con una buena mirada quedo completamente paralizado.

— ¡Ahhh! — Sintió como el cuchillo traspasaba su piel, y el tal Ethan juntaba su mano con la suya, y sintió algo raro, reflejando la incertidumbre y confusión en su rostro.

— Reflejando sentimientos en tu rostro… El cuchillo es mágico y lo que hace es introducir mi sangre a tu cuerpo, para que el sello se rompa… Es solo cosa de tiempo…— Finalizó con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Y no tardo en hacer efecto, ya que el cuerpo de Ron cayo inerte sobre el pecho de Ethan, mientras un leve brillo comenzaba a rodearlo.

— ¡¡Maldito!! ¡¿Qué le has hecho!? — Gritó totalmente fuera de sí Arthur a la vez que las lágrimas corrían libremente por su níveo rostro antes de recibir un Desmaius y quedar inconsciente sobre la cama de su hijo.

— Ya verás Arthur que mañana tu hijo será diferente… Ahora tendré la familia que quiero… La familia que debía proteger desde un inicio…— L dijo a Arthur con una triste sonrisa en sus labios, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hijo — Todo será mejor… Haré todo lo que está en mis manos por conocerte Ronald y te prometo protegerte, aunque me cueste la vida al igual que lo he hecho con tu hermano — Juró al cuerpo de su hijo, mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba a la habitación de enfrente, donde lo recostó en la cama, para luego volver a la otra sin olvidar hechizar la habitación, el proceso de cambio de magia era algo complejo y peligroso por la fuerza en que la magia salía y los cambios ocurrían, sin contar la nueva magia que se asentaba en el cuerpo.

Regresó a la habitación del menor, soltó a su pelirrojo y atrajo su cuerpo, mientras se acostaba, despertaría cuando todo estuviera listo. Theodore tendría que esperar.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

**ELFOS, VEELAS, DRAGONES Y DOS CHICOS**

Capítulo : "Arreglos familiares"

Las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez más y todo en un mismo fin de semana. Ron no había vuelto la noche del sábado a la escuela y eso preocupaba enormemente a Harry, sin contar que Neville no había despertado aún, y ya había pasado casi todo el fin de semana. Lo único que quería era que el tiempo dejara de correr, nada estaba saliendo bien y todo se había iniciado al haber peleado con Malfoy. Cómo odiaba al rubio en esos momentos…

_.: Flash Back :._

En la madriguera, al anochecer, las cosas para Ethan iban mejor de lo que pensaba, pues su pelirrojo a simple vista se encontraba mucho mejor, había rejuvenecido varios años y ya no tenía pesadillas que se habían presentado tras el Desmaius, pero su pequeño hijo era otra cosa, pues a pesar de la cantidad de horas que llevaba, la magia de aquella mujer aún persistía, lo más probable era por el tiempo que había permanecido en el cuerpo del muchacho. Por este motivo, había llamado a Theodore para que se reuniera con él, para qué decir que su hijo mayor se extrañó al recibir aquellas órdenes de su parte, pero el tiempo que le estaba tomando lo había empujado a ello, sino, su hijo no respondería como él tenia presupuestado.

Y tal como lo había citado, Theodore llegó puntual como se le había enseñado, pero aquello en ese momento era de poca relevancia.

— No voy a negar que me sorprendió completamente el lugar al cual me has citado a estas horas de la noche, padre –fue lo primero que dijo Nott hijo al salir por la chimenea de la cocina.

— A decir verdad eso lo tenía dentro de las posibilidades, considerando tus posibles reacciones, pero en estos momentos necesito hablar algo serio contigo y es algo que puede afectar en algún grado tu vida –expuso sin preámbulos Ethan, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina y miraba el reloj de los Weasley, que indicaba que Arthur y Ron se encontraban en peligro, después se aseguraría de eliminarlos con sus propias manos.

— A pesar de que lo que me has contado es serio, te noto extraño. –hizo una pausa –. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

— Te lo diré claro como siempre he sido contigo –suspiró, pues a pesar de ser una persona calculadora, no sabía cómo respondería su hijo –. Hace algunos días estuve arreglando un problema de tipo amoroso y por eso me ausenté en casa, sin mencionar que es ese el motivo por el cual nos encontramos en esta casa.

— Por la información que poseo, puedo sacar por obviedad que es un Weasley –dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos eléctricos que su padre pudo apreciar.

— Es precisamente con la cabeza de la familia, Arthur Weasley. Con él tuve una relación seria durante nuestro periodo en la escuela, pero nuestras diferencias a nivel ideológico desencadenaron nuestra separación para mediados de la guerra, luego, hace unos 17 años más nos reencontramos, o mejor dicho yo lo seguí a un bar. Y como lo encontré bastante tomado, me aproveché de la situación y lo dejé embarazado, siendo sincero jamás estuvo dentro de mis posibilidades dejarlo embarazado, pero sucedió; debido a los tiempos que transcurrían tuve que armar rápidamente un plan para encubrirlo todo, utilizando un Imperius en su mujer, algunos hechizos de menor impacto en sus hijos y un antiguo conjuro en Arthur –hubo un breve silencio –. Por esto nadie se ha enterado que Ronald Weasley es mi hijo. Para hacer el asunto breve, en estos momentos tengo a Ron eliminando la magia de aquella mujer, ya que la mía debe tomar ese lugar y como te había anticipado me voy a casar –finalizó como si hubiera explicado algún movimiento de varita.

— Haz hecho muchas cosas, pero esta es la primera que me sorprende y me deja sin palabras –dijo sincero el hijo.

— Tú sabes que soy un hombre posesivo y cómo reclamo lo que es mío. Justamente ahora estoy haciendo eso, sé que para todos ellos va a ser un gran cambio, pero eso no va a ser un impedimento para mí a pesar de que son Gryffindors.

— Eso ya lo sé… Aprovechando esta oportunidad de sinceridad sentimental, el Círculo Interior de Slytherin está interesado completamente en Gryffindors –dijo, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

— Ya veo, en sí no me sorprende hijo, pues yo me enamoré de uno, a pesar de que ya lo acepté y nada me aseguraba que mi hijo no tuviera las mismas tendencias que su padre, pero lo más probable es que a uno de tus amigos le haga un gran favor, que me agradecerá de por vida, por el momento lo mantendré en reserva, cuando vea que es momento de ponerlo en práctica. Además tu hermano tiene preferencia en eso.

— Sólo puedo decir que se hace extraño tener un nuevo padre y un nuevo hermano –dijo un poco dubitativo Theodore.

— Pues a mí me gustaría tener otro Nott para poder disfrutarlo esta vez, pero eso lo veré a su tiempo, ahora tengo que solucionar asuntos urgentes que se presenten con los nuevos integrantes de nuestra familia.

— Será mejor aguardar hasta la mañana para comprobar los resultados de la restauración mágica…

— Tan inteligente como tu madre.

— Pero tan astuto como tú, la inteligencia no lo hace todo en esta vida, padre.

— Sabias palabras hijo, ahora debemos esperar hasta mañana, ya que así podremos ver los resultados de la genética —así, ambos Nott se dirigieron a alguna habitación a descansar, ya que los eventos transcurridos durante el día repercutirían en sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sin contar que sentía su magia extraña, un poco torpe se fue incorporando en la cama donde se encontraba. Con una fugaz mirada pudo identificar su casa, pero aún no la habitación.

Se sentía perdido, pues a través de la ventana entraban los rayos de luz del atardecer, pero ¿de qué día? era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

Distraídamente posó su mirada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba ahí, pero el reflejo que le devolvió llamó completamente su atención, pues se reconocía, pero a la vez no. Al parecer su cuerpo había sufrido algún extraño cambio, ya que había crecido algunos centímetros, ya no tenía esa proporción extraña de chica que había adquirido en quinto año, pero aún así la cintura se mantenía, no tan marcada, pero estaba ahí.

Tampoco podía dejar de notar que sus músculos se veían estilizados, rozando un poco la delicadeza, su piel también se había visto afectada, pues antes era blanquecina, un tanto enfermiza, ahora había adquirido un tono rosáceo bastante saludable, y lo que más había cambiado había sido su rostro que perdió ese aire tan infantil que tenía para ser reemplazado por un aire de inocencia por sus grandes ojos, que ya no eran azul marino, sino de un color azul eléctrico, llenos de vida, sus largas pestañas y esto era acompañado por unas finas facciones masculinas, todo este conjunto era enmarcado por su cabello, de un color más oscuro, suave y que adelante tenia dos extensiones que le llegaban a los hombros.

A pesar de que todo lo que veía en el espejo le gustaba, tenía que tener alguna explicación lógica, aunque su débil estado no le permitía forzar demasiado su cerebro para recordar en orden, pues tenía imágenes dispersas.

— No me gusta tener este tipo de confusión en mi cabeza… Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo muy importante –con pasos torpes se incorporó de la cama y se acercó al espejo, el cual tocó, como si el reflejo que le daba fuera a desaparecer.

Por más que se observara, no lograba reconocerse, pues en su rostro se había reemplazado esa apariencia infantil, para mostrar una inocencia bastante apreciable, ya que miraba sus ojos y se veían bastante cristalinos, pero el pelirrojo en sí no podía ver en su verdadero grado.

Tras unos minutos de autoanalizarse, buscó algo para cambiarse, pues la ropa le quedaba corta y un poco grande en algunas partes, como en los brazos y en la espalda, aunque, ajustada en otros como en las caderas, hecho que no le era muy agradable, pero al ver y constatar que era la ropa de su hermana, prefirió salir y fue ahí que comenzó a sospechar, ya que la puerta se encontraba con seguro.

Sintió pánico, y ahora que se encontraba un poco más conciente se había percatado que se encontraba en una habitación a la cual jamás ingresaba, que estaba encerrado en ella y estaba sin varita. Iba a intentar a salir por la ventana cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta, pero este no era normal, sino hecho por magia, por esto rápidamente se escondió y las personas que vio entrar lo dejaron atónito.

— Padre, creo que Ron despertó, pues se escondió al sentir nuestra poco disimulada entrada.

— Una opción bastante acertada, pero que en esta situación no le resultara en lo mas mínimo, así que sal de detrás de cama, pues no sacarás nada en aquel lugar –aquella delación sobresaltó completamente al pelirrojo que salió bastante asustado de su escondite –. Veo que la magia te favoreció mucho más de lo que esperaba, eres tan hermoso como tu padre –ante este comentario el pelirrojo se sonrojó, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

— Creo que jamás debería haber recibido la otra herencia mágica, pues es bastante atractivo y mi amigo estará mucho más feliz cuando le vea –al escuchar al menor de los Nott, se puso más nervioso, pues ya eran dos serpientes en su casa.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? –preguntó lo más seguro que pudo.

— Por el momento no lo podrás ver, aún no despierta, pero creo que en algunos minutos más lo hará, por ello invertiré ese tiempo en hablar contigo, pues tengo que decirte varias cosas, que son importantes para tu vida.

— ¡Que yo sepa, mi vida no tiene ninguna relación con usted, señor, y menos con una serpiente!

— En eso Ronald, tendré que contradecirte, estás equivocado, pues siendo yo tu padre, tenemos una relación mayor y atribuyéndome mis derechos de padre te casaré…

— … –El rostro de Ron había quedado completamente paralizado, hasta que su cerebro proceso aquella increíble información –. ¡Usted debe estar loco! ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi padre?! –exclamó asustado, estado que se reflejaba en sus llorosos ojos y en su alejamiento del mayor de los Nott.

— Nada que él no halla querido, así que no me vengas con esa cara, que aquí yo no soy el malvado del cuento, si no todo lo contrario, así que será mejor que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte –dijo esta vez bastante serio, mientras tomaba con poca delicadeza el brazo del pelirrojo y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

Ron en ningún momento podría haber estado preparado para una situación de este calibre, y por ello estaba realmente asustado, por lo cual no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando el mayor comenzó a arrastrarlo con fuerza.

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión en el ambiente crecía, hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde se sentaron, obviamente el pelirrojo se sentó lo mas alejado de esos dos. El hombre trató de explicar al asustado pelirrojo toda la historia lo más pacientemente posible, de manera que este la asimilara correctamente. No pasó mucho hasta que acabó de contarle.

— Entonces mis padres… Siempre supieron que yo no era hijo de ellos… –susurró con la voz estrangulada.

— Te equivocas. Tu padre, hasta ayer, no sabía que había tenido un embarazo mágico y menos que el menor de sus hijos era mío y no de esa arpía de Molly –siseó con gusto las palabras.

— ¡No insulte a mi madre! –le gritó sin mostrar el rostro, que estaba lleno de lagrimas –. Ella me cuidó… ella me vio crecer… ella… –su cuerpo se convulsionaba fuertemente, pues por más que intentaba negarlo la verdad estaba ahí, tan clara como el agua y dolía demasiado, pues eso significaba que su vida había sido una mentira.

— Creo, padre, que lo mejor que podrías hacer es mandarle un Obliviate y modificar sus recuerdos, si no, jamás podrá superar esto y el señor Weasley jamás te perdonará por haber destruido la vida de su hijo…

— Aunque si lo hago, también me odiará por haber modificado los recuerdos de nuestro hijo –dijo un tanto preocupado por la reacción del pelirrojo mayor.

— Pero si lo haces en toda la familia Weasley, nadie tendrá que saber la verdad… ¿no lo crees?, con ello tendrías la vida que siempre quisiste.

— A veces me asusta lo ingenioso y astuto que eres, pero tienes razón lo mejor será hacer eso…

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras del mayor, Ron salio por unos momentos de su sufrimiento para mirarlo a los ojos con real terror, pues eso significaba que iba a destruir completamente su vida y él no quería eso.

— No… no... ¡NO! –gritó antes de salir corriendo de la cocina y subir desesperado las escaleras, ese movimiento había desconcertado un poco al mayor, pero lo presentía, el chico iba a luchar por mantener lo que él creía era su familia, pero ahí radicaba el problema, pues esa familia jamás debió haber sido.

Tan solo gritó y ya se encontraba en la escalera, incluso se sorprendió de haber sido tan rápido, pero él no quería perder aquellos recuerdos tan valiosos de su vida, pues ese hombre era un desconocido para él. Mientras subía las escaleras intentaba recordar dónde estaba su padre, cuando en un momento se detuvo frente a su habitación, ni siquiera lo pensó, fue algo que sólo sintió, así que rápidamente entró y puso seguro, pero sabía que eso no serviría para nada, necesitaba tiempo para evitar todo aquello.

— ¿R..ron, eres tú? –escuchó una voz rasposa hablar tras de sí, que sentía vagamente familiar, así que se giró y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron sorprendido, la persona que estaba en su cama era su padre, pero con muchos años menos, pues ya no tenía ese aspecto cansado y avejentado, si no se veía a un adulto lleno de vida y saludable.

— ¡Papá! –gritó, mientras se abrazaba a su padre, como si la vida se le fuera en ello – Tengo miedo, ese hombre está loco… –le hablaba mientras las lagrimas caían libres de sus ojos azul eléctrico.

— Así que te liberó de la magia de Molly… –susurró mientras acariciaba el rostro lloroso de su hijo, verlo en ese estado le partía el corazón, pero él contra Ethan no podía hacer nada, pues el otro era un experto duelista y él tan solo… Se sentía mal consigo mismo y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas salieron de sus azules ojos –. Siento no haber podido protegerte, pero yo mismo estaba hechizado desde que quedé embarazado de ti, por lo cual nunca podría haber hecho nada… Él lo tenía todo pensado… Él siempre pensó en recuperarme a mí y reclamar lo que siempre le perteneció, su hijo… Yo…

— Papá... Sé que tú intentaste, pero él… quiere usar el Obliviate en nosotros, quiere que olvide a mi madre, según el para que no suframos más, ¡pero no quiero eso…!

— Maldición, no pensé que sería capaz de hacer hasta eso… Debemos escapar de aquí lo antes posible, debe estar por llegar aquí… Tu habitación tiene una puertecilla, detrás de tu guardarropa, es mágica y nos llevará… creo que a unos kilómetros de aquí, así podremos desaparecer en otro lugar… –dijo un poco más seguro, mientras sacaba el guardarropa, dejando al descubierto la puertecilla –. Entra Ron, rápido, no tenemos tiempo, él sabe que no me quedaré tranquilo…

Ron no acababa de desaparecer cuando escucho la puerta, si no se apresuraba su hijo no se salvaría, pues aún no tenía la licencia de aparecerse, así que mientras se deslizaba por la puertecilla, arrastró el guardarropa para no dejar en evidencia tan pronto su escape. Y como presupuesto a los pocos segundos llegaron a la cima de un monte, que no era muy grande, pero que a lo lejos se podía divisar la madriguera.

Con decisión tomó de la muñeca a Ron y comenzó a correr, pues si desaparecían activarían la alarma de la casa y no quería que se dieran cuenta aún.

— Ron, corre, si desaparecemos aquí, la casa revelará nuestro paradero… –mientras corrían, pudo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba cansado, como siempre estaba, quizás lo que había hecho Ethan tenía algo de bueno, pero él no quería ese futuro para su hijo.

Mientras corrían sintió una fuerte explosión mágica, que provenía de la casa, lo más seguro es que Ethan estuviera furioso y eso le dio nuevas fuerzas para correr, porque si él los encontraba, no sabía de qué sería capaz. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de salir de la periferia de la casa para poder desaparecer, que miró de soslayo la casa, para ver si había algún cambio, cuando chocó con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, que lo sostuvo para que no cayera, pero la fuerza en sus brazos lo estaba lastimando.

— E..Ethan… –susurró el pelirrojo mayor sin siquiera mirarlo, pues él conocía perfectamente al otro hombre.

— Suelta a Ron, ahora –susurró en su oído, sus palabras salieron como miles de agujas.

— No lo haré –dijo, lo más firme que podía, sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía que si lo miraba, perdería el valor –. No quiero que lastimes a mi hijo más de lo que lo has hecho, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no lo lastimes a él –podía sentir cómo la mano de Ron temblaba.

— Creo que en algo estás equivocado, Arthur. Es verdad que tú siempre me has pertenecido, pero en el momento que supe que tú estabas embarazado, ese niño ya me pertenecía, a pesar de lo que hice.

Estaba enojado por la actitud de Arthur, pero a la vez le dolía que estuviera llorando, él ahora tenía que velar por su familia, así que de un rápido movimiento, apresó con un brazo a un tembloroso Arthur contra su pecho, mientras que con la otra sacaba la varita y apuntaba al pequeño pelirrojo que aún era agarrado con fuerza de la mano de su padre.

— Es lo mejor Arthur, para todos… ¡_Obliviate_! –sintió cómo Arthur intentaba liberarse, pero no por nada era uno de los mejores duelistas de Voldemort, también sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, al ver cómo la cabeza de Ron caía como la de un muñeco –. Molly Weasley sólo te cuidaba por un favor que le hacía a tu padre, pues se sentía obligada, si ya mantenía sus siete hijos, ella debía cuidar el hijo bastado de la familia, para mantener las apariencias, ella jamás te mostró afecto, el único que lo hacía era Arthur, pues él te contó la verdad de tu nacimiento y por la guerra se tuvo que separar de tu otro padre, no porque no te quisiera, si no por tu bienestar.

— ¡Eres un monstruo Ethan! –le gritó mientras su amargo llanto se acrecentaba sobre su pecho.

— No lo soy pelirrojo, pues aún me faltas tú… –le besó la mejilla, mientras el otro lo miraba incrédulo.

— No me hagas esto… –le pidió suplicante.

— _Obliviate_…

Después de cambiar los recuerdos de ambos, les lanzó un Desmaius y se los llevó de regreso a la casa, había sido muy duro para él, pero era el precio por la familia que quería, aunque sabía que jamás se sacaría de la mente la imagen de terror de Ronald antes de lanzarle el Obliviate y la cara de incredulidad de su pelirrojo.

_.: Fin flash back :._

Estoy pensando seriamente en que algo va mal en todo esto. Nada está saliendo bien y Ron no se ha comunicado, aunque se lo comenté a la profesora, ésta no ha dicho nada por ello, realmente no me gusta tanto suspenso y Neville aún no ha despertado… No puedo dejarlo solo en estas condiciones, iré a buscar algo para el desayuno, pues dejarlo solo sería muy desalmado… –se dijo mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación, siendo seguido por Edwing.

— _Estando preoc_upado no lograrás nada Harry, recuerda que en la escuela estás atrapado y tu amigo se encuentra fuera de esta… –le habló Edwing en su mente.

— ¡Acaso crees que no lo sé! –le gritó en el pasillo que estaba lleno de estudiantes que lo miraron extraño y un poco asustados, pues la magia de Harry no se encontraba muy estable esa mañana.

— _Te verán como loco si sigues hablando solo_… –le canturreó su lechuza en la mente.

— Vuelve a decirlo y te juro que nadie te salvará de una Imperdonable –susurró venenosamente, mientras sus verdes ojos se oscurecían –. Te juro que puedo ser tan siniestro como Riddle…

– _Ya entendí…Mejor me voy a buscar información con el resto de las lechuzas…_–se fue volando.

— ¡Eso! Huye, lechuza cobarde, que después me las pagarás todas juntas… De ahí iré a ver a mi abuelo y a Sirius, también tengo que estudiar, para ser malvado hay que saber… –y así siguió vociferando hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor, donde fue recibido con el silencio de los estudiantes –. Oh, genial, lo que me faltaba, que todos los curiosos de la escuela se me queden mirando, realmente estoy pensando si no fue mejor haber ido a parar a Slytherin, quizás ahí tendrían formas efectivas de torturar a la gente…

— ¡Harry! –le reprochó Hermione al escucharlo.

— ¡Qué! –gritó éste, fastidiado, siendo centro de atención de todo el comedor.

— No te has vestido, vas a llegar tarde a clases, sin mencionar las cosas que estás diciendo… –le recriminó la chica.

— En primer lugar, yo digo sobre la gente lo que me plazca, como ellos lo hacen conmigo y segundo ¡no voy a asistir a clases! Así que si me permites, venía por algo de comer, pero creo que será mejor que lo vaya a buscar a la cocina, aquí el ambiente está un poco enviciado… –le dijo venenosamente, antes de salir de la puerta del comedor en dirección a la cocina.

— ¡Harry! –gritó ella, pero no fue escuchada por el susodicho.

En la cocina.

— Hola Dobby, venía a buscar algo para desayunar, pero necesito comida para dos –le dijo rápido, pues no quería permanecer mucho tiempo sin saber de Neville.

— Si, señor Potter –y en pocos minutos le trajo lo que le pidió, por lo que prontamente regresó a la Torre Gryffindor.

Ese día se encontraba bastante irritado, por lo que cuando entró a la habitación y dejó la comida no se percató de que había alguien más en esta.

— Hola Harry… –lo saludó el pelirrojo como si nada.

— ¡Maldita sea! Me asustaste Ron y… ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado –le recriminó acercándose a él, que se encontraba sentado en su cama tranquilamente.

— Estaba con mis padres Harry, ¿dónde mas podría haber ido? –le preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

— Pero… tu madre falleció, Ron. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? –le preguntó preocupado, mientras lo miraba detenidamente –. Estas cambiado Ron, ¿Te hiciste algo? –ese día era cada vez más extraño.

— A decir verdad no, y respecto a mi madre, yo no la considero como tal, pues ella simplemente me cuidó, mi padre me contó la verdad hace tiempo, pues ya veía que yo lo supiera, sin contar que esa mujer sólo me despreciaba… –susurró fríamente.

— P..pero qué te pasa hermano… Tu madre jamás te trató mal, ¿cómo puedes decir tal barbaridad? –le recriminó, mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de los brazos.

— Lo que tu viste era simplemente apariencia, a ella le gustaba parecer una buena mujer, pero te equivocas, pues ella conmigo era muy diferente, ahora no voy a hablar de ese tipo de cosas, lo mejor es que veamos qué es lo que le sucede a Neville, ya que según recuerdo cuando me fui estaba dormido y parece que sigue igual, ¿No has ido a la enfermería? –le preguntó, evitando completamente el tema de su "madre".

— No, no lo he llevado, por el momento no te preguntaré más de lo otro, pero después no te escaparás, ahora lo que debemos hacer es llevar a Neville a la enfermería –dijo resignado, mientras intentaba acomodar al muchacho de cabello castaño.

— No debemos hacer eso, nos preguntarán demasiadas cosas, creo saber qué es lo que tiene… –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras buscaba algo en sus ropas, que a la vista de Harry, se veían diferentes a las que habitualmente usaba su amigo –. Creo que esto servirá, es una poción revitalizadora, es para casos de "sumisión".

— ¿Sumisión? –preguntó extrañado Harry, mientras miraba el extraño frasco verdoso que tenía Ron en las manos.

— La pócima de sumisión, es un tipo de brebaje que obliga a una persona a obedecer a otra, pero esta sólo puede ser utilizada por personas que gustan de ésta, si no el efecto puede ser diferente, al parecer fue una sobredosis de esta, los síntomas posteriores son cansancio y olvido momentáneo de lo sucedido, son pócimas para enamorados –le respondió mientras le daba de beber a Neville.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me quieres decir que todo esto es por culpa de alguien que gusta de Neville?

— Está más que claro, y creo saber quién fue, después vamos a darle una pequeña visita a _" mi hermano",_ ya que por el momento Neville no despertará, pues debe asimilar la poción y que esta le haga efecto.

— Claro, como quieras… –le respondió no muy convencido –. "_Creo que las cosas están dando un giro que no me está gustando nada y si lo llego a descubrir va a ser para peor..."_ suspiró abatido antes de seguir a Ron a quien sabe qué lugar.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**ELFOS, VEELAS, DRAGONES Y DOS CHICOS**

Capitulo IX**: **_"No hay que tentar al destino"_

Ron había llegado pasadas las primeras horas de clase, por lo cual no se molestó en asistir a estar, mejor dicho no se molestó en asistir a ninguna clase en todo el día. Al parecer algo extraño había en el muchacho, pero Harry no lograba dar con ello. Mejor se preocupaba por Neville y por sus familiares, pues ese año cada vez se estaba poniendo más complicado, y se preguntaba si había sido buena idea seguir sus últimos estudios, pues pasaban cosas muy extrañas.

Después de haber dejado a Neville descansar y asimilar la poción, Ron lo arrastró a los pasillos del castillo para hablar, estaba seguro que algo tenía su amigo pelirrojo, no sabría definirlo, aunque habían muchos estudiantes que se quedaban mirando más de la cuenta a Ron.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando hasta que Ron se detuvo y le dio la cara, se notaba preocupado.

— Harry, tengo que hablar algo serio contigo –dijo, mirando en todas direcciones como si se sintiera perseguido.

— ¿No se podía en la Sala Común? –preguntó, contrariado por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

— Lo que sucede es que tiene que ver con mi desaparición, y ciertas cosas que me sucedieron… No te puedo decir algunas cosas, pues ni yo las entiendo y me asustan, pero te voy a decir todo lo que yo se para que me des tu opinión en este asunto –dijo nervioso.

— Te noto muy preocupado, tan solo cuéntame y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda… Aunque si estamos con esas cosas ser sincero, creo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo contigo, con ciertos asuntos que ocurrieron en las vacaciones.

— Mira, la cosa es así: Cuando mi padre me llamó a casa, yo llegué y la casa se encontraba embrujada, lo que me extrañó demasiado. Cuando busqué a mi padre en ella, lo encontré en mi habitación amarrado y me atacó Ethan Nott por la espalda, el padre de Theodore Nott, eso me extrañó mucho y me asustó, pues por cierta información de mi padre yo sabía que es un seguidor de tú-sabes-quien, no sé qué hizo exactamente conmigo, ya que no lo logro recordar bien. El hecho es que desperté muy tarde el domingo y me encontraba con esta apariencia que tú puedes ver diferente a como me veía antes.

Hubo una breve pausa donde Ron apretó fuertemente los puños.

— Él me habló de ciertas cosas sobre… mi madre –al decir madre, lo hizo en un tono despectivo que llamó la atención de Harry, pero no hizo ningún comentario ante ello–. Pero también me dijo que yo era su hijo, que no era hijo de esa mujer, por lo cual entendí las acciones de ésta, pero después al parecer quiso que olvidara algo, que recomendó Theodore, pero yo no quise, por lo cual salí corriendo en busca de mi padre, que había rejuvenecido. No sé qué le habrá hecho ese hombre, pero para concluir le conté todo a mi padre y me dijo que deberíamos huir, pues mi otro padre era capaz de hacer lo que decía, así que intentamos huir, pero fue más rápido que nosotros y nos atacó, temo que haya cambiado alguno de mis recuerdos… Me asusta la idea de que ese hombre se haya inmiscuido tanto en mi vida pero desde las sombras sin conocer que era alguien de mi familia, mejor dicho, alguien tan cercano…

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Nott padre te hizo algo que no recuerdas y que más encima es tu padre? –preguntó sorprendido por la verdad que su amigo le estaba contando, pero había algo en lo que Ron contaba que no le cuadraba– "_la señora Moly siempre fue una buena mujer con todos sus hijos, no me creo lo que me dice Ron de que ella lo cuidaba y aparentaba por su familia, creo que eso es lo que Nott cambió, aunque me extraña que no le haya cambiado más recuerdo_s" –pensó con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, eso es lo que trato de decirte. Además, cuando desperté ya me encontraba en la escuela, no sé qué pasó ni siquiera con mi papá –dijo, con los ojos llorosos, preocupado por el destino de su padre.

— Por lo que puedo entender, el señor Nott estaba buscando que ustedes supieran la verdad, no creo que dañe a tu padre, algo debe querer, pero ¿no reviso tus recuerdos antes de traerte? –preguntó para obtener la mayor información posible.

— Creo que no… Aunque no te lo puedo asegurar, pero me dijo que me había comprometido y al parecer es con un Slytherin, pues también se encontraba Theodore presente, y él me dijo que su amigo se pondría muy contento con mi cambio físico y mágico, pues mi magia también se vio afectada con todo esto, me siento sumamente inseguro Harry –le dijo, claramente asustado de los cambios que se avecinaban.

— Tranquilo, Ron, ante cualquier cosa yo estaré a tu lado así que mantén la calma… Ahora yo te contaré lo que ocurrió en las vacaciones.

**En las habitaciones de Gryffindor, unas horas después.**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía sumamente desorientado, mientras que sus músculos se encontraban agarrotados. Era una sensación sumamente desagradable, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio al extremo o como si se hubiera lastimado, ni siquiera recordaba por qué y desde cuándo estaba en su cama durmiendo.

— ¿Qué me paso? –se dijo, intentando incorporarse de la cama, pues sentía que ya era de día y que debía asistir a clases. Con algo de lentitud abrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama y la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, cosa que le molestó enormemente, sentía los ojos más sensibles que de costumbre. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, intentando pensar qué había hecho, pero muy vagos recuerdos le venían a la mente. Ni siquiera sabía qué día era–. Esto es malo –murmuro.

— Neville, ¿te encuentras bien? –escucho una voz preguntar y se trataba de Harry, junto a Ron, que lo miraban preocupados.

— ¿Harry, Ron? –inquirió, intentando enfocarlos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

— Más o menos. No logro recordar exactamente qué sucedió o quién me hizo esto… –dijo un poco nervioso, pues si fuera simplemente mago no sería preocupante, pero como tenía descendencia élfica le podría atraer ciertos problemas.

— Neville, creo que yo puedo responder aquella pregunta, no tan exactamente como quisieras –dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose a un lado del chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado Harry.

— El que me dio la pócima para contrarrestar la sobredosis fue Theodore Nott, cuando desperté él estaba a mi lado y me dijo que se la diera a Neville, pues al parecer se había pasado un poco con la dosis –dijo serio, mirando al pobre de Neville que se había sonrojado completamente.

— Ese Slytherin me va a escuchar ahora… –dijo Harry venenosamente, desapareciendo de inmediato de la habitación.

— ¡No vayas a hacer alguna locura! –gritó Ron mientras se quedaba con Neville, que lo miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué me hizo? –preguntó con los ojos aguados Neville.

— No te puedo responder, porque no lo sé, Nev. Él no me dijo nada, sólo que te diera esa pócima, le hubiera preguntado, pero me han pasado ciertas cosas este fin de semana que ni creerías –dijo.

— Puedo escucharte… Además, ¿qué te hiciste? Estás diferente –dijo Neville, mirándolo bien.

— Te contaré…

**En el Gran Comedor**

La hora del almuerzo recién había llegado y aún faltaban alumnos, pero los que se encontraban era el grupo de Slytherin. Harry entró al Comedor hecho una furia, lo que se podía apreciar por el vibrar de las cosas, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de las serpientes, muchos pensaron que iría contra Malfoy, pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando vieron que había tomado por el cuello a Theodore Nott y levantado de su asiento, considerando que Potter era más bajo que el otro muchacho.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Neville? –preguntó con la voz ácida y fría. Sus ojos destilaban puro veneno. Sin ser conciente de todo el revuelo que estaba ocasionando.

Aquella actitud desconcertó a todo el comedor, incluido al propio Nott.

— Potter, ¡no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en los asuntos de nuestra casa! –dijo Malfoy enojado, se levantó del asiento para enalzar su voz.

— Mira, Malfoy, mete los asuntos de tus serpientes donde mejor te caiga, pero ninguno de ustedes toca a mis amigos –le dijo el moreno en respuesta, mientras el odio en sus ojos se acrecentaba fluctuando entre el verde y cierto rojizo.

— No es asunto tuyo, Potter –dijo sin más Nott.

Respuesta equivocada para Harry, que apretó aún más el cuello del Slytherin.

— Espero que tu próxima respuesta sea más acertada o tu padre se va a quedar con un solo hijo y ese no serás tú Nott –siseo fríamente acercando sus ojos a los eléctricos de Nott.

Esa mirada le intimidó, los desbordes de la magia del muchacho habían sido percibidos por la lechuza de Harry, que estaba ya sobre la mesa de las serpientes, engrifada.

— Creo que este no es el lugar para que me lo digas… –susurró Harry, antes de desaparecer junto con Nott y su lechuza causando un gran revuelo en el salón.

De un momento a otro, habían aparecido en el cuarto de Gryffindor, frente a Neville y Ron, que quedaron sorprendidos de que su amigo se hubiera aparecido, y más con Nott. Lo que hizo sonrojar completamente a Neville y esconderse tras la espalda de Ron.

— Ahora que estamos todos los involucrados, tú nos vas a decir exactamente qué es lo que hiciste o me veré obligado a usar métodos poco ortodoxos…

— Te pueden expulsar, Potter –siseó fríamente la serpiente, a pesar de la situación en la cual se encontraba. No tenía intenciones de ceder a las amenazas de nadie, y menos a las de un Gryffindor, por más que este fuera el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

— No lo creo, Nott, pues creo que se demoraran un tiempo en lograr encontrarte y eso me puede dar posibilidad de hacerte algo y luego mandarte un obliviate¿Me comprendes? –siseó con una macabra sonrisa en sus labios.

— Los profesores te vieron desaparecer conmigo, me deben estar buscando –no caería tan fácilmente en el juego de Potter.

— El castillo es muy amplio, tengo tiempo antes de que piensen en la torre, puedo esperar hasta que tú hables, pueden ser horas, Nott y el encontrarte en territorio enemigo, creo que no es de tu agrado. Y no intentes buscar ayuda en Ron, pues no te la dará por el momento –dijo en un tono bajo y frío.

La varita que de un momento a otro había aparecido enterrándose en su cuello no le daba confianza en absoluto, la situación se le había salido de control, cuando había abusado de la poción no pensó en una sobredosis. Y menos con este tipo de complicaciones.

— Tú ganas –respondió a regañadientes, era una situación que salía completamente de sus planes y de su lógica y mejor dicho, él no podría manejarla y su opresor parecía hablar muy en serio.

— Dinos la verdad o te la sacare a la fuerza –siseó Harry.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, pues una cosa era tener todo calculado y otra muy distinta admitir cierto tipo de información vergonzosa con público–. Yo fui la persona que, de cierta forma, secuestró a Neville, no era mi intención darle una sobredosis de la pócima de sumisión, pero no calculé bien la cantidad respecto a su masa corporal y nivel mágico.

— ¿Por qué? –fue la pregunta que Neville necesitaba, aunque su voz sonó estrangulada.

Ante esto, Theodore abrió los ojos y lo miró, se veía sumamente desvalido ahí, sentado en su cama con su pijama, se arrepentía una y mil veces de haberle causado aquel daño, pero ese tipo de situaciones se le salían de las manos–. La razón por la cual yo ocupé aquella pócima contigo fue… porque… –esto sería una de las cosas más humillantes que haría en su vida, estaba seguro de ello–…yo te quiero…

Ninguno de los tres chicos Gryffindor estaba preparado para ese tipo de respuesta, menos Harry, a quien se le bajó casi toda la molestia.

— ¿Tú… me quieres… a mí? Pero si no me conoces… –dijo incrédulo y sonrojado Neville.

— No es imposible, yo he estado atento a ti desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Cuando te vi en el Expresso con tu abuela quedé prendado a ti, por aquella sonrisa, por ese aire de inseguridad e inocencia que tenías, fue algo que… rompió todas las barreras que había construido a través de los años… Sé que no tiene lógica, pero sucedió. No es ninguna treta Slytherin, estoy siendo sincero como pocas veces. Es verdad que tenía planeado en algún momento intentar algo con Neville, pero con la pócima, tan sólo esperaba saber cuál era su impresión de mí para poder saber cómo actuar. No intenté propasarme con él. Lo juro.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Neville? –dijo Harry, mientras sacaba la varita del cuello de Nott. Era verdad que había realizado cierto tipo de cosas que no eran correctas, pero a lo que quería llegar podría ser aceptable.

— Bueno… –el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó–. A mí Theodore me gusta… y… no es bueno lo que hizo… pero si él dice que no me hizo nada yo le creo –dijo tan rojo como un semáforo, escondiéndose detrás de la espalda de Ron, pues la vergüenza le ganaba.

— Creo que hemos llegado a una incómoda situación –dijo Ron, intentando alivianar las cosas.

— Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, Theodore –interrumpió Harry mirándolo a los ojos–. Tú no me caes mal, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. No voy a juzgar tus actos Slytherin, pues ustedes siempre encontrarán una justificación. Lo único que te voy a decir es que no lastimes a Neville –lo miró un par de segundos más y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa–. Ron, ven, acompáñame, que tengo que ir a dar explicaciones o me van a expulsar –dijo con simpleza.

— Lo dices con tanta naturalidad, quizás que nos van a hacer, por ser tus cómplices –dijo ensombrecido Ron, mientras salía de la habitación junto a su amigo dejando a Neville y Theodore juntos para conversar.

— Por si acaso, Theodore, sólo podrás salir con Neville. Es por tu seguridad con los otros Gryffindor –dijo Harry, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— Tu amigo es un poco sobreprotector –dijo serio Theodore, sin moverse aún.

— Es que Harry y yo compartimos ciertas cosas, por lo cual él me quiere proteger, son cosas que nos enteramos hace poco y de cierta forma tenemos algún tipo de relación sanguínea.

Los ojos de Theodore adquirieron un ensombrecido extraño al escuchar aquello. Neville se dio cuenta y le explicó de inmediato.

— Yo no le gusto a Harry. Él siente que debe protegerme al tener mayor magia y sangre que yo, a él le gusta otro chico, no tienes por qué sentir eso por Harry, ni tampoco… atacarlo –susurró sonrojado sin mirarlo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que fui yo? –preguntó sorprendido Theodore, pensaba que el chico no se daría cuenta.

— En un principio pensé que podría ser una coincidencia, pero al pasar el tiempo era obvio que sólo podía ser una persona celosa… Y tú encajas en aquella descripción –dijo inseguro, sin mirarlo. Se preguntaba dónde tenía lo Gryffindor.

— Ahora que lo pienso, esta situación es un poco divertida, pues logré decir lo que pensaba que me costaría más de lo que pensé. Se podría decir que en cierta forma, el proceder de Potter me benefició –dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Neville, que se tensó al ver las posibles intenciones del más alto–. No pienso hacerte nada, tan solo quiero hablar ciertas cosas contigo, para aclarar nuestra situación.

**En los pasillos**

— Harry, yo pensé que ibas a solucionar el asunto de la presunta expulsión –dijo, un tanto inseguro del rumbo que estaba tomando su amigo.

— Son banalidades. Además, si me expulsan, no pasará nada –dijo como si nada, siguiendo su andar a la enfermería–. Voy a ver a mi abuelo, pues con todo esto de que se me pierden los amigos no he podido visitarlo, además de ahí pasaré a ver a mi padrino, aunque he notado extraño a Snape y a mi padrino… Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

— Tu juego de palabras me extraña un poco –espetó Ron, que miraba en todas direcciones.

— Creo que no eres el único, pero quizás con el tiempo me entiendas –dijo, entrando resuelto a la enfermería.

— Señor Potter –habló la enfermera–. Todo el colegio lo está buscando –dijo con un tono severo.

— Solo quería ver si mis familiares estaban bien, de ahí me entrego a los profesores y a las serpientes para que me asesinen como mejor gusten, quizás le hagan un favor al Señor Oscuro.

— Harry…–siseó Ron.

— De acuerdo, entendí la indirecta. Espérame aquí y revisa la puerta para tener un poco más de tiempo –le dijo a Ron antes de dirigirse donde su padrino.

— ¿Cómo estás, padrino? –preguntó Harry, mientras entró cautelosamente por la puerta.

— Mejor, según Madame Pomfrey podré salir este mismo día, directamente a mi habitación a descansar, pero… –su semblante cambió a uno serio –la magia que pude sentir era la tuya, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, ciertos asuntos hicieron que me descontrolara un poco y…

— ¿Qué hablamos en el verano sobre los desplantes de magia? –dijo un poco contrariado de la respuesta tan liviana de su nieto

— Pero abuelo, si tú hubieras estado en mi situación hubieras hecho lo mismo, pero el caso que mis movimientos fueron mejor de lo presupuestado. Lo más probable es que Neville se empareje con Theodore –dijo sin más.

— Espero que eso sea bueno, por la sonrisa que tienes en los labios –dijo Charlus, contagiándose de la sonrisa del muchacho.

— Bueno abuelo, voy a ver a mi padrino para después entregarme a los profesores –confesó mientras se levantaba

— ¿Cómo que entregarte? –preguntó sin entender.

— Es que… me desaparecí del Gran Comedor con un compañero… –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— ¡Harry James Potter! –se escuchó el grito provenir de la habitación.

Sabía que su abuelo lo regañaría tarde o temprano, pero prefería la segunda opción, lo menos tarde posible. Ahora tenía que ir a ver a su padrino que más encima creía muerto, pero lo importante en esos momentos es que estaba vivo.

— "_¡Lo importante es que está vivo, abrazándose con Snape…!"_ ¿Abrazándose con Snape? –preguntó con la voz alzada, provocando que ambos hombres se separaran del susto, aunque el chico estaba más asustado que ellos por el color de su piel.

— Harry… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado su padrino.

— Lo estaré cuando supere lo que vi… –recordar lo que vio le provocó un escalofrió, del cual intentó recuperarse rápidamente. No venía a ver ese tipo de cosas–. ¿Cómo te encuentras físicamente, Sirius? Pues veo que de otra forma estás perfectamente bien… –dijo sarcástico, haciendo sonrojar al aludido.

— Bueno… yo…

— Sólo responde mi pregunta, ya sospechaba que había algo, pero no necesitaba una prueba tan contundente. Además, debo irme pronto pues me están buscando para castigarme… –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

— ¿Ahora qué hizo San Potter? –preguntó ácido Snape.

— Severus… –siseó Sirius en advertencia.

— Me desaparecí del Gran Comedor con Theodore, pero eso ya esta solucionado entre nosotros. Sólo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de profesores y serpientes –finalizó con una radiante sonrisa–. Bueno, ahora me voy, sigan en lo suyo… aunque tengan cuidado con la puerta… –dijo, mientras se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta.

— Ese Potter está loco.

— ¿A quién le dices loco? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido el Gryffindor.

— A tu ahijado, es cosa de verlo.

— ¡Yo no digo nada del tuyo! –exclamó, alzando la voz–. ¡Mejor vete con tu ahijado! –le gritó nuevamente, lanzándole la almohada en la cara.

— Sigues siendo demasiado pasional –refunfuñó Severus antes de abandonar la enfermería.

**En los pasillos**

— ¿Sabes Ron? Creo que debería sopesar la idea de entregar mejor al Director, porque así me podré salvar de un castigo mayor –dijo con tono pensativo, pero como no recibió respuesta se giró para percatarse de que su amigo no se encontraba con él–. Ahora comencé a hablar solo, debería hablar con mi abuelo luego de superar mis castigos… –se hablaba a sí mismo caminando en dirección a la oficina del Director, por el pasillo mas deshabitado y donde esperaba no encontrarse a ninguna serpiente.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS:**

Siento un poco la demora, no tengo excusas, intento actulizar mas rapido


	10. Chapter 10

Elfos, veelas dragones y dos chicos

Capitulo X: _"De Ron Weasley a Ron Nott"_

Mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo abandonado, pensaba que las cosas estaban sucediendo de forma muy extraña, así que su decisión de volver para realizar su ultimo año en Hogwart en estos momentos le estaba pesando, pero no se echaría atrás pues a pesar de las cosas extrañas que se estaban desarrollando había recuperado a su padrino y había conocido a su abuelo, eso significaba que tenía una familia nuevamente y eso lo tenia sumamente feliz.

No tardo muchos minutos en llegar a la oficina del director, pues había buscado no toparse con nadie, pues más encima no estaba de humor para eso. Necesitaba hacer las cosas rápido, pues en tan solo unos días las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y su abuelo aun no salía de la enfermería lo que era mas dificultoso, no tenia quien recurrir para preguntarles pues aun no hacia las paces con Hermione y Ron, pues…el andaba demasiado extraño, sin olvidar que no podía confiar realmente en el para contarle cosas nuevas, pues no sabía que le había hecho Nott padre, realmente las cosas se estaban poniendo delicadas…tan solo esperaba que las navidad llegara pronto pues así tendría algo de tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas.

-Harry veo que has venido a mi encuentro-Exclamó el profesor tan solo verlo.

-Si profesor, pues preferí acudir a usted, ya que no tengo planeado caer en las manos de los Slytherin y menos en el profesor

Snape, porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer, aunque tampoco quiero decir qué su castigo será suave, pero es más rápido y menos rencoroso-sincero rápidamente

-Veo que analizaste rápidamente tus opciones Harry-comento el profesor animadamente

-Así es profesor, pues tengo cosas que solucionar que me necesitan, además de las clases que debo copiar.-

-Y también asuntos que solucionar con sus amigos, si no me equivoco-

-Así es profesor…así que si fuera amable me daría mi castigo y la baja de puntos, tengo que buscar a Ron-

-Lo que hiciste amerita un buen castigo Harry…creo que sería un buen castigo limpiar la sala de pociones del profesor Snape, no creo que se oponga, pues ha estado ocupado los últimos días-dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, realmente ocupado-respondió desviando levemente la mirada al recordar lo que había visto minutos atrás y que había sido un gran impacto para su joven vista. –"_Quizás Snape sea piadoso conmigo, pues como esta con mi padrino, este pueda interceder por mi…o eso espero"_

-Así que tendrás que conversarlo con el profesor Snape, para que te indique que hacer y cuando hacerlo…también mándale mis saludos-le dijo el profesor en forma de despedida

-Así lo hare profesor…-susurro no muy convencido mientras salía de la oficina del profesor- Lo mejor será…irme a la sala común por el resto del día y ponerme al día con los cuadernos, Neville no se perderá y Ron tendrá que volver pues en estos momentos buscarlo, sería mi suicidio y todavía tengo cosas que hacer…-Se dijo mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a la sala común de gryffindor

Minutos antes en la enfermería

Cuando Harry había abandonado la enfermería en dirección a la oficina del directo, este no iba solo, en lo más mínimo, iba con Ron el cual se encontraba inquieto y muy inseguro fuera de la sala común. Aunque no pudo comentar aquellas inseguridades, pues alguien lo había alcanzada al doblar uno de los pasillo y lo había silenciado, por lo cual Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta varios metros mas allá, cuando había iniciado una conversación.

El pelirrojo pensaba que ese día no debería haber salido de la sala común, pues se encontraba en las garras de alguien que no sabía, pues desde su posición no podía mirar la cara de su captor y menos librarse, pues este para su desgracia era más alto y más fuerte que él, sin contar que nadie lo había visto con su nuevo aspecto a excepción de Neville. Realmente se preguntaba porque la naturaleza le había jugado tan mal, pues sus hermanos eran más altos que él, incluso su hermana menor le sacaba algunos centímetros más y eso realmente lo molestaba, aunque en esos momentos era lo de menos, ya que se encontraba retorciéndose como lombriz, para así al menos tener alguna oportunidad de librarse de su captor.

-Weasley quédate quieto-Escucho susurrar una voz grave y muy conocida, que lo dejo paralizado.

_-"Creo que el saber que Nott es mi padre me afecto el cerebro además del hechizo que me haya mandado…no puede ser Zabini"__- _Se decía, aun dentro de lo sorprendido que se encontraba por toda la situación que estaba sobrellevando

-Tenemos que hablar algo serio Weasley- volvió a escuchar aquella voz, que le hablaba con seriedad, pero no con frialdad.

_-"Puede que sea el…es una opción viable, pero ¿Qué __querría hablar conmigo?"-_ Se preguntaba inquieto, pues el supuesto Zabini lo había llevado a una de las salas que se encontraba desocupada y sin uso alguno.

Cuando su captor cerró la puerta tras de ello, recién fue liberado de los brazos que no lo habían dejado en ningún momento y se dio vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo aun mas sorprendido si es que se podía. La persona que lo había atrapado era realmente Blaize Zabini, al chico al cual le faltaban apelativos para calificarlo según el pelirrojo, que en esos momentos no era capaz de salir de su estupor

-Ron…-escucho su nombre salir de aquella voz y le encanto, pero recordó algo primordial_-_

_-__"¡¡Nosotros somos enemigos y el es una serpiente!!"…_¿Qué es lo que quieres Zabini? Hay formas civilizadas para hablar con la gente…-escupió con fingida molestia desviando su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que lo ponían nervioso.

-Estabas más dócil entre mis brazos…-comento con picardía.

-Creo que no conoces la palabra civilizado, además si estaba dócil en tus brazos es porque no lograba soltarme de ellos…_"Maldición si sigo solo hablando con el puedo decir algo que me delate y por mucho que me guste debe morir conmigo ese secreto"-_pensaba con aprehensión el pelirrojo siendo ignorante de la penetrante mirada de la cual era objeto.

_-"Realmente lo que me dijo Thedore era verdad…ahora es mucho más hermoso ¿Como puede ser eso posible? ¿Acaso su padre será así?"-_pensaba con cierto aire soñador que fue notado por el gry.

-Zabini, ¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo, además tú y yo solo hablamos para pelear, no veo la necesidad de tanta ceremonia para que intercambiemos un par de palabras…. ¡Zabini me puedes escuchar!-grito molesto el pelirrojo de ser ignorado

-¿Decías?-pregunto un poco desconcertado el moreno de haberse perdido mirando el gran cambio del pelirrojo.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo Zabini- Escupió molesto, caminando a grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta.

Pero los pasos de Ron fueron interceptados por el mismo cuerpo del moreno, el cual miraba con diversión el enojo creciente del menor de los Weasley.

-Zabini como ya dije, no tengo tiempo para perderlo y menos contigo- Le dijo con desgana y cansancio.

-Lo vas a tener que perder pelirrojo-le dijo con seguridad que desconcertó al ojiazul

-No me vengas a decir pelirrojo y no tengo porque perder mi tiempo contigo, ya que tú no eres nada mío-le dijo furioso, mientras intentaba pasar.

-No lo creo…-Le dijo con una inusitada seriedad, tomándolo de los brazos y colocándolo contra la muralla.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Zabini?-Escupió Ron intentando ocultar el temor que estaba creciendo dentro de su ser, pues una cosa era pelear con todos los alumnos a tu alrededor y otra muy distinta hacerlo solo con alguien que casi te sacaba una cabeza de altura y era más corpulento que ti.

-Tú eres mi problema-Le respondió con simpleza mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-…-Aunque quiso no pudo mantenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada al moreno, ya que si lo hacía dejaría en evidencia sus sentimientos y era lo último que quería con esa serpiente

-Creo que habrás hablado con tu padre sobre tu nueva situación ¿Verdad?-Pregunto saboreando cada palabra, aquello iba a ser muy bueno.

-Lo que haga con mi familia no es de tu incumbencia serpiente- Aquella conversación se estaba encaminando a un tema demasiado delicado y muy personal.

-Claro que lo es, mejor dicho estoy completamente involucrado en aquella situación-le respondió con suficiencia

-¡Déjame en paz Zabini y piérdete!-le grito molesto luchando contra los brazos que lo tenían aprisionado.

-Eso no lo puedo hacer…-le susurró seductoramente, recargando su cuerpo sobre el más pequeño, que quedo paralizado ante aquel movimiento-Pues como tu prometido tengo todo el derecho de hablar con mi novio y como te habrá comentado el seño Nott, te comprometió con una serpiente y ese soy yo, así que espero un poco mas de cooperación de tu parte…-

-Tú estás loco…-susurro con temor, el cual se reflejaba en sus azules ojos-Es mentira…el…yo…no tiene derecho…-exclamo desesperado, sin ser capaz de unir una frase coherente como excusa.

Una cosa era, quizás estar enamorado de una serpiente y otra muy distinta que tu padre te diera en bandeja de plata al enemigo, a una persona que prácticamente no conocías y que se ha dedicado a hacerte la vida imposible desde que lo conoces. Podría aceptar ser hijo de Ethan Nott también podía aceptar amar a Zabini, pero no podía permitirse concretarlo. El moreno era una serpiente que era totalmente diferente a él y más aun, era de una casa conocida por lo rastrera y mentirosa. Simplemente no podía aceptar aquello, por más que lo quisiera. Sus sentimientos y felicidad estaban en juego.

-Cuando tus padres se casen, tendrá todo el derecho de casarte con quien quiera, ¿Sabes porque?-pregunto con placer al ver reflejada la inseguridad en aquellas orbes.

-…- La actitud del moreno lo estaba asustando. El no quería estar ahí.

-Porque tú eres como tu papa, puedes traer vidas al mundo…-le susurro suavemente en el oido, sintiendo como el cuerpo más pequeño se tensaba como cuerda de violín- Así que como eres uno de los pocos magos que nacen con esa habilidad, tu padre debe cuidarte.-

-Eso no puede ser verdad…yo… ¡Tú no puedes!-le grito sin saber cómo defenderse, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, pues no quería aceptar lo que escuchaba, pero su corazón le decía que era verdad, que su destino había sido decidido por otra persona.-Es mi vida…tú no puedes quitármela…-susurro desesperado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-No tienes derecho…

-…-El giro que había tomado la conversación no era el indicado, pues estaba asustando a su pelirrojo y más aun, estaba dando una imagen equivocada de sí mismo.

-Escúchame Ron…-Le dijo, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del menor, para que así sus miradas se conectaran- Se que hemos tenido muchas rencillas en estos años y cosas así, además el compromiso fue decidido por nuestros padres. Yo quiero que esto resulte…quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que nos conozcamos Ron, tan solo dame esa oportunidad…-Le suplico con la mayor sinceridad posible

-Si quieres tener una oportunidad conmigo, déjame ir ahora…dame tiempo para al menos asimilar las cosas, no me presiones…y por favor, no le digas a nadie aun…por favor…-susurro suplicante, pues la situación lo estaba superando. Tantas cosas juntas y en su contra eran más de lo que podía soportar.

-Lo que tú quieras…-le respondió preocupado soltándolo-Tan solo quiero que no me rechaces cuando salgas de aquí Ron, pues una vez que se concrete el compromiso, tu no podrás romperlo…- Le comento con cierta inseguridad

-Se como son los compromisos Zabini…-Susurro apesadumbrado dándole la espalda al chico

-Lo mejor es que me llames Blaize…-

-Nos vemos Blaize…-se despidió quedamente, mientras abandonaba la habitación, sin siquiera girar para mirarlo.

-Fui un total estúpido…-exclamo con frustración el moreno, mientras se apoyaba en la muralla y se dejaba caer hasta llegar al piso-Lo único que hice haciendo todo esto fue asustarlo y dejarlo en una situación aun más sensible de la que ya estaba…esto puede complicar aun mas mis avances con el…pero mis impulsos fueron aun mas grandes…-

Por los pasillos de Hogwart

-Esto va de mal en peor…no me puede estar pasando esto a mi, simplemente no puede ser tanta mi mala suerte, no solo apareció mi padre, si no que este piensa casarme, esto es demasiado pronto…¿Comprometerme más encima con Zabini?...no es que no quiera, pero todo está sucediendo tan rápido y es tan extraño, sin olvidar que no he sabido nada de papa y…-

-¿Ron?-escucho que alguien lo llamaba y esa voz se le hacía demasiado familiar para su propio gusto

-Giny…-Susurro cuando la tuvo frente a sus ojos. Había olvidad que nadie de su familia lo había visto con su nueva apariencia ¿Cómo explicar tantas cosas sucedidas en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Qué te sucedió Ron?-pregunto la chica extrañada del cambio tan palpable en su hermano mayor

-Yo…pues nada, no sé de qué estás hablando…-respondió nervioso, mientras iniciaba nuevamente su camino. Tenía que llegar a la sala común, precisamente al dormitorio, solo ahí se sentiría cómodo.

-No me puedes decir que nada Ron, es solo cosa de mirarte, te vez mucho más saludable… ¡Ron respóndeme!-le grito la chica molesta, sosteniéndolo de uno de los brazos

-Giny no lo puedo hacer…todavía no lo puedo hacer, debo hablar con papa primero…-Le respondió nervioso, soltándose bruscamente de su hermano y corriendo a la sala de Gryffindor.

-Ron… ¿Qué paso en la casa?...-susurro preocupada la chica de las reacciones de su hermano y su extraño cambio

En la sala común de Gryffindor

-¿En serio Theodore?-pregunto sorprendido el chico de la información que le estaba entregando el otro.

-Es verdad Neville, al principio fue extraño para mí, pero luego descubrí que no era el único, todos estaban en las mimas condiciones que yo, algunos no quisimos admitirlo, pues era demasiado irrisorio, el solo pensarlo, pero posteriormente lo asimilamos y este año planeamos tomar cartas en el asunto y bueno...a mí se me salió un poco de las manos y lo lamento mucho, pues mi intención no era incomodarte, simplemente saber si tenía alguna oportunidad de que me tomaras en cuenta…-susurro un poco avergonzado de sus palabras tan inseguras.

-Creo que conseguiste tu respuesta Theodore, tan solo debías atreverte a hablarme…pero las cosas ya están hechas…ahora podemos conocernos mejor y no dejarnos llevar simplemente por lo que hemos visto uno del otro, ¿No te parece?-Le pregunto con una cálida sonrisa que descoloco a la serpiente, que no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota

-Me voy unos cuantos minutos y ya veo las flores y los animales rondando por aquí, parece cuento de hadas…-Hablo Harry al entrar y ver aquella peculiar cara en Nott.

-No molestes Potter...-siseo molesto el Sly.

-Solo decía para que tuvieras más cuidado, pensando en el lugar en el cual te encuentras…el cual no es la mazmorra, cambiando de tema contigo quería hablar Nott.-Le dijo cambiando su sonriente cara por una más seria

-¿Ahora de qué?-preguntó fastidiado, ya que no quería una sección de interrogación como la de minutos atrás.

-No te preocupes quiero saber unas cuantas cosas que te preguntare de forma civilizada…yaqué no hay necesidad de usar la violencia-Comento con una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres saber?-No podía estar para siempre a la defensiva.

-Se que no me vas a decir la verdad por completa, pero quiero saber que sucede con Ron, pues me dijo que tu padre apareció en su casa, le dijo que era su padre, saco la magia de su madre de su interior, para que sus verdades genes se mostraran ¿Qué mas hay detrás de todo esto? Ya que no debe ser lo único que hizo tu padre, si quiere recuperar a su familia perdida…-Dijo con cierta curiosidad.

-Eres bastante perceptivo…Así es, Ron es mi medio hermano y mi padre disolvió el hechizo que impedía que aparecieran sus verdaderos rasgos, ahora se puede decir que somos hermanos, pues ahora tenemos ciertas cosas parecidas. Supuestamente nadie debía saber esto, pero creo que en mi condición debo soltar un par de cosas…mi padre se va a casar con el señor Weasley lo más pronto posible, sin olvidar que va a comprometer a tu amigo con Zabini- Dijo no muy seguro de exponer aquella información

-¿Casarse? Entonces tu padre va en serio con todo esto, pero ¿Es necesario comprometer a Ron?, ellos dos se llevan tan mal como Malfoy y yo-exclamo sorprendido

-La supuesta enfermedad de Ron, en realidad fue un conflicto de sangre y magia que tuvo, así que ahora se desarrollo como debería haber sido y sobre lo de comprometerse, pues él puede gestar a un niño, al igual que lo hizo su padre, por eso mi padre considera que es mejor comprometerlo, por seguridad.

-¿EL señor Weasley gesto a Ron?-pregunto totalmente anonadado de aquella información

-¿No lo sabías?-pregunto extrañado Nott, de que Potter se sorprendiera

-Viví 11 años con mugles, ¿como quieras que sepa que un mago pueda gestar?- Alegó levemente sonrojado por el tema que estaban discutiendo.

-Bueno, no todos los magos pueden…unos nacen con esa capacidad y otros que tienen una gran cantidad de magia pueden ser capaces de gestar, aunque también está la opción de los descendientes de criaturas mágicas…-Exclamo pensativo

-Ohhh…-Fue la respuesta de sorpresa ante la última información escuchada-"¿Acaso yo puedo gestar?"- Se pregunto Harry con cierta curiosidad y a la vez vergüenza, pues eso significaba que tenía que tener una pareja de su mismo sexo para que eso pasara.-Interesante información, ¿Cierto Neville?-preguntó con picardía y malicia el ojiverde.

-¡Harry!-Alego completamente sonrojado para desconcierto de la serpiente presente.

-Bueno, solo digo. Ahora Neville vas a tener que acompañar a nuestro invitado a la salida, pues creo que vas a tener que seguir en cama hasta mañana y no creo que tu pretendiente quiera que tengas una recaída, ¿O sí? –pregunto con malicia

-Es mejor que me valla-Sentencio tajante, ante la insistencia de Potter.

-Espero tu visita en nuestra mesa Nott, eres como parte de la familia-Comento divertido, mientras miraba como Theodore salía desconcertado con un nervioso Neville.

-¿Y donde esta Ron?-Se pregunto pues pronto seria la hora de cenar, el pelirrojo no daba luces y necesitaba conversar con el ciertos asuntos delicados.-Creo que después iré a visitar a Remus y a sus hijos, será interesante conocer a los pequeños Malfoy, aunque no deja de ser extraño todo esto…-Pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha.

En la entrada de la sala común Gryffindor

-Muy divertida las caras que ponen tus amigos de verme salir de tu dormitorio y de su territorio-Exclamo divertido Theo.

-No te burles de ello Theo, eso es feo-Alego levemente molesto

-No te molestes conmigo, no lo pude evitar…-susurro suavemente, mientras acariciaba con cariño una de las mejillas del chico.

-Tan solo quiero una convivencia tranquila Theodore, los tiempos no son los mejores-Le dio con seriedad alegando el tema de la proximidad de una guerra.

-Ya lo sé…mejor me retiro porque…-Su pequeña conversación había sido interrumpida, por un alterado león.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado-Se escucho la afectada voz de Ron a sus espaldas

-¿Ron?-pregunto extrañado Theo, pues los ojos del pelirrojo estaban enrojecidos y en sus mejillas habían rastros de lagrimas- ¿Qué te sucedió?-Pregunto extrañado por la apariencia de su hermano.

-Eso podría preguntar yo ¿Qué tenía tu padre en la cabeza para comprometerme con Zabini?- Pregunto lleno de ira

-¿Cómo…-Su pregunta murió, siendo acallada por Ron

-Me acabo de encontrar a Zabini y me dejo muy en claro mi situación en todo este asunto, simplemente un chico doncel que debe obedecer a su supuesto padre protector-Escupió con frialdad, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente

-Ron no es bueno que te alteres, hace poco tuviste un cambio de fuente magia…-Expuso preocupado la serpiente por el estado de su hermano.

-**¡Y qué demonios me importa!-**grito fuera de si-Yo no pedí, que mi padre apareciera, yo no pedí absolutamente nada, si no era aceptado por mi familia problema mío, pero porque se mete en mis asuntos, es un desconocido para mi ¿Lo puedes entender?-Pregunto con cierto dolor en su voz, que se reflejo en el palidecimiento de su piel

-¿Ron te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado Neville, que había permanecido callado ante la discusión de los nuevos hermanos y que intervino ante el decaimiento de la salud del pelirrojo

-**¿Cómo quieres que este bien**?-Volvió a gritar sin poder contener las lagrimas de frustración e ira.-Toda mi maldita vida a sido una mentira gracias a ese hombre, ahora mi vida es controlada por el, ya no tengo decisión en nada, simplemente esto rebalso mi paciencia. Podía soportar que fuera mi padre y que hubiera cambiado mi apariencia, pero ¿Casarse con mi padre o comprometerme? Eso no lo puedo aguantar ¿Qué se cree ese cretino?-expuso indignado del giro que estaba tomando su vida gracias a una persona.

-Ron mide tus palabras-Advirtió Nott molesto por las palabras dirigidas a su padre

-¡No me mediré! Y no me interesa hacerlo, estoy harto de todas las serpientes…son unos manipuladores…que…no piensan en…los sentimientos ajenos…-Susurro en un casi inaudible susurro a la vez que su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo ante la sorpresa de los presentes

-Maldición...-susurró Nott, logrando sostener el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, que se encontraba pálido y con un fuerte sonrojo- Tiene fiebre…-Susurro preocupado Theo, al revisar la temperatura de la frente de Ron- Lo voy a llevar a la enfermería-

-Tienes que avisarle a su padre Theo, quizás es por lo de la magia…-Exclamo con cierto temor

-Lo hare…-Exclamo como despedida mientras se encaminaba a la enfermería con su hermano en brazos-Tendremos una buena conversación Blaize…y me vas a escuchar-Exclamo molesto mientras observaba el semblante adolorido de su nuevo hermano.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras

-¿Que tú qué Blaize?-pregunto escéptico el príncipe de las serpientes

-Estoy comprometido con Ron weasley, en realidad pronto se va a hacer público, después de la boda de sus padres-Exclamo serio ante la incredulidad de su amigo

-Valla que eres rápido Blai-Exclamo animada la rubia presente

-En realidad es algo que acordó mi madre, pero creo que hice algo que las relaciones entre nosotros sea un poco más complicadas…-susurro con cierta culpa

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Pregunto preocupada la chica

-Pues lo acorrale en una de las salas vacías y le comente sobre el compromiso…fue algo duro con mis palabras, sin olvidar que hace poco supo cierta verdad de su familia…Creo que no fue el momento para hablar ese tema con el-

-Blai eres un bruto…-exclamo indignada la muchacha- Yo pensaba que tenias mas tacto que Draco, pero son igual de sensibles que una piedra. Es obvio que le iba a caer mal lo del compromiso si hace poco se entero de su verdadero origen, sin contar lo de su cambio de apariencia, realmente pensaba que eras mas inteligente-comento la chica decepcionada.

-Ya Pansy, no es necesario que me atormentes mas, ya me di cuenta que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero lo hecho, hecho esta no tengo forma de cambiar los sucesos que ocurrieron con el-Afirmo con arrepentimiento

-Cambiando de tema, ¿No creen que Theo debería haber aparecido?-Pregunto la chica curiosa y divertida, pues ese tema incluía a Potter.

-Cuando quiera va a aparecer-Exclamo como si nada el rubio.

-Espero que no aparezca pronto o me matara si es que se llega enterar que le dije a Ron…-

-¿Sobre el compromiso?-Se escucho la fría voz de Theo provenir de la entrada de la sala común-Dame un buen motivo para no mandarte un crucio Blaize-Expuso furioso para desconcierto de sus amigos y de algunos alumnos que solo escucharon la extraña amenaza.

-Theo…-Susurro con cierto temor, su amigo era muy calmado, pero una vez que se enojaba era arena de otro costal-Bueno, le comente a Ron sobre nuestro futuro compromiso y…-pero sus no muy seguras palabras fueron cortadas.

-¿Sabes de donde vengo?-Pregunto con cierto veneno en la voz mientras se acercaba a su amigo, que se encontraba nervioso ante la mirada que su "amigo "le estaba dedicando

-No andaba contigo Theo-Intento bromear, pero solo consiguió que la mirada venenosa se intensificara.

-Vengo de la enfermería, pues Ron tuvo una violenta baja de magia y todo gracias a tu gran idea de comentarle sobre su compromiso. Hace poco que tiene su nuevo poder mágico sin dejar de mencionar que recientemente descubrió que mi padre es verdadero padre, que su papa lo gesto y que gracias a ti ahora sabe que ellos se van a casar ¿Sabes lo que puede significar que se enferme en estos momentos?-Pregunto lleno de ira, por la estupidez de su amigo.

-Theo no creo que sea para tanto-Intento apaciguar los ánimos el rubio, pero recibió la misma mirada que estaba percibiendo el moreno.

-Una baja de magia en estos momentos, por su condición tan delicada, puede significar que su centro mágico quede en niveles ínfimos, que no podría recuperar, lo que significaría que quedaría inhabilitado para ser mago.

-No lo sabía…-susurro culpable el moreno

-Nunca preguntas Blaize, eres demasiado impulsivo-Alego sin elevar mucho la voz, pues aun se encontraban en medio de la sala común-Espero que de ahora en adelante pienses en las consecuencias de tus actos, antes de actuar.

-Se que actué mal Theo, pero quería que supiera lo nuestro, además no es necesario que te pongas tan ofensivo- Alego con cierta posesividad infantil

-No gastes tus excusas conmigo, tendrás que dárselas a mi padre y al señor Weasley-Le respondió tajante

-¿A tu padre?-pregunto con cierto temor.

-Así es, tuve que llamarlo, pues me pidió que ante cualquier recaida de Ron le avisara y como veras se encuentra en la enfermería gracias a ti, al menos cuando salía de la enfermería me encontré con Potter que iba con Neville, te puedo decir que no se veía muy contento-Comento con cierta diversión en la voz

-¿Ahora estas del lado de Potter?-pregunto con indignación el rubio

-No empieces con tu infantil rencilla, que ya nadie te la cree Dragón-alego fastidiada la chica presente

-¿De qué están hablando?-Pregunto con recelo Malfoy

-No voy a volver a discutir esto…-expuso fastidiado Nott.-Yo regresare a la enfermería y tu Blaize vienes conmigo-Sentencio, mientras tomaba de la túnica a su amigo y lo sacaba de la sala común.

-Se ha tomado a pecho su rol de hermano…aunque no pensé que el señor Nott se metiera con un Weasley…-

-Draco tu no cambias…deberías aprender del señor Lupin-Remarco con cierta malicia el apellido de soltero de su papa- Creo que hasta Potter ha visitado a tu papa más que tu…-susurro maliciosamente antes de subir a las habitaciones de las chicas

-Que no me gusta Potter…-susurro no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Continuara…

este capituo lo tenia e hace meses, pero no he tenido noticias de mi beta, asi que se los subo...creo que lo tengo de septiembre


	11. Chapter 11

elfos veelas, dragones y dos chicos

Capitulo XI: Un adorable pelirrojo

-Nott, realmente quieres que termine mis dias asi?-Pregunto preocupado Blaize de su integridad

-Si-Una respuesta cortante, mientras mantenia el agarre sobre las ropas de Zabini

-Eres tan cruel, hieres mis sentimientos...-expreso dramatico Blaize, para desquicio del mas alto.

-Realmente me pregunto como entraste a Slytherin, no quiero que mi padre te mate, pero si que te de un buen escarmiento o en su defecto un buen susto. deberias pensar un poco mas en las cosas que haces antes de actuar, puede que en este caso no haya pasado a mayores, pero no siempre tendras esa seguridad- Le respondio un poco mas seguro soltandolo- Tu eres un gran amigo para mi, pero debes comprender que debo poner en primer lugar a mi hermano, el cual es bastante despistado y diferente, debo preocuparme por su bienestar.-

-Lo siento, ya no volvere a hacer estupideces, aunque, su cambio fue demasiado para mi. Tienes que ser considerado conmigo, no soy de hierro- Le expreso compungido sonrojandose levemente- Antes lo encontraba muy atractivo y ahora es tan tierno, no lo pude resistir-

-Tu y tu debilidad por las cosas lindas...simplemente eres raro. Mira llegamos a la enfermeria- Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Mi centro de tortura-

-Si le quieres decir asi, mejor entremos-

**Dentro de la enfermeria**

-Padre, Señor weasley- Saludo cortesmente theo

-¿Que sucedio?-Pregunto preocupado Arthur. Solo ciertos recuerdos habian sido modificados, pero la relacion que tenia con Nott padre seguia siendo la misma .

-A decir verdad yo...me apresure en decirle sobre el compromiso...-Susurro compungido esperando algun insulto, golpe o en el peor de los casos un hechizo, pero nada llego.

-Haz cometido un grave error Blaize, que incluso pudo haber repercutido permanentemente en la vida de mi hijo, pero solo por esta vez dejare pasar esto, ya que Madam Pomfrey pudo estabilizarlo, no contaras con la misma benevolencia un asegunda vez muchacho.-Respondio duramente Nott padre dirigiendose a la cama donde dormia su hijo mejor.

-Losa ultimos dias las cosas no han estado muy bien Zabini, puedo ver que estas arrepentido y que estimas mucho a mi hijo, por eso...a pesar de, bueno puedo ver que puedes protegerlo, ya que se avecinan tiempos dificiles-Le hablo con mucho afecto para despues ir a ver a su pequeño hijo.

-...-Zanbini no lo podia creer, el señor weasley era increible, un hombre tan lleno de bondad y amor. Incluso habia sido capaz de perdonar el error que habia cometido aun a costa de las consecuencias que estew pudo haber tenido. Debia hablar con el.-Este señor Weasley- Le llamo acercandose un poco a la cama donde se encontraba su pelirrojo, al menos parecia solo dormir.

-Dime-

-Me gustaria hablar algo con usted si no es mucha la molestia, un poco mas en privado- Su peticion podia ser peligrosa, despues de lo que habia hecho, ni el mismo se la otorgaria.

-Claro-Arthur podia ver la intranquilidad en los ojos verdes del muchacho, tan solo esperaba que no fuera por las consecuencias del compromiso mas que la salud de su hijo

-...- Lo guio a una parte mas apartada de la enfermeria, pero quedaba dentro del campo de vista del señor Nott- Mire, lo que voy a decirle es un poco complicado para mi, ya que es algo sumamente personal, pero viendo la situacion en la cual nos encontramos creo que es lo mejor. Desde principio de año le he mandado notas y regalos a Ron de manera anonima. Podria decir que lo amo, pues hace un par de años que estoy pendiente de el. No se si el habra comentado esto con usted, pero quiero hacerle saber que mis intenciones son honestas, nunca he pensado en algun beneficio, tan solo he deseado que el me vea como yo lo veo y este compromiso, quizas pueda provocar que el me odio y es lo ultimo que quiero, no quiero que se sienta forzado a casarse conmigo, por mucho que yo lo desee- Le expuso lo mas profundo de su ser, a pesar de sentirse bastante incomodo.

-No esperaba aquello...-Se encontraba realmente impresionado por lo que acabada de escuchar-¿Pero ron no sabe que es tu el que lo ha estado pretendiendo?-Pregunto contrariado

-En un principio quise decirselo, pero despues me dio miedo, pues una cosa es que le lleguen mis presentes y otra que le hallan gustado o que le interesen, aunque el ultimo regalo que le mande es un collar con una B y una R la cual esta usando, pero no si sea porque piensa que soy yo.-Ni siquiera a sus amigos le habia contado sobre su actuar.

-Creo que lo mejor que podrias hacer es decirle la verdad, en estos momentos esta pasando por un momento muy dificil y si puede contar con un apoyo aqui seria lo ideal. No te puedo decir si el te corresponde, pues ultimamente Ron se ha retraido mucho respecto a sus hermanos y a mi, por lo cual no se que decirte, tan solo manten la esperanza y si no conversalo con el. Aunque quieras hacer feliz a Ron, no podrias romper el compromiso, Ethan lo hizo de tal manera con tu padre que es inquebrantable, a menos que uno de ustedes muera, el compromiso seguira en pie.

-Mi madre no me habia informado de los pormenores del compromiso

-Eso es algo que solo tu madre, Ethan y yo sabemos, consideramos que aun no era tiempo de comentarlo con ustedes, pero creo que dado las situaciones tengo que decirtelo.

-Hare lo posible para mejorar mi relacion con Ron, pero no puedo asgurarle nada, despues de la ultima conversacion que tuvimos no quedo muy bien como puede ver, aunque eso no evitara que haga mi mayor esfuerzo y si no es posible intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible su vida para que no se vea tan afectado por el compromiso.-Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que a metros se veia forzosa.

-Si ves en un momento que la situacion ya no te es sostenible, no dudes en hablar conmigo, vere lo que puedo hacer, por mas que quiera la proteccion de Ron no puedo permitir que tu seas infeliz por su felicidad, no seria justo para nadie.

-Gracias...-

-es mejor que vallas con Theodore, yo me llevare a Ethan, pues aun esta un poco intranquilo y tenemos cosas que hablar un, asi que si me disculpas- Se excuso y se dirigio al lado de Ethan, con el cual intercambio algunas palabras y abandonaron la enfermeria.

Blaize sentia que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, sentia que tenia posibilidades reales con Ron y daría el maximo por alcanzar el corazon delpelirrojo, ya que como decia el señor Weasley podia sentir la tension de tiempos dificiles y si estaba en sus manos defenderia a como fuera lugar la seguridad de Ron. Con paso decidido y una leve sonrisa se acerco a Theo, que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Ron que dormia placidamente.

-Te ves muy contento-

-Tu futuro padre es una gran persona, me recuerda mucho al señor Remus- Le comento sin despegar sus ojos de la nivea cara del pelirrojo

-¿Lo crees?-Pregunto un tanto dudoso de las observaciones de su amigo.

-Es cosa de verlo Theo, ese amor paternal tan profundo, ese sentimiento de confianza, de esperanza de amor, es dificil de encontrar. Yo conozco de las frivolidades de la gente y te puedo asegurar que el no lo es, lo pude ver perfectamente en sus ojos y en como habla, incluso podria decir que daria su vida por el bienestar de su hijo. Conozco a muchos padres que no harian eso...- Sus palabras murieron al recordar ciertos hechos tristes de su vida.

-No es necesario que sigas hablando. Yo tambien siento que es una gran persona y que ha pasado por momentos dificiles y lamento todo el lio que esta pasando con mi padre, pero siento que hay una conexion especial con mi padre, incluso el actuar de mi padre cambia, siento que el señor weasley le haria mucho bien a mi padre, necesita que alguien llegue un poco mas a su lado humano, pues siento que tanto tiempo en el lado oscuro lo ha endurecido demasiado.- Se sincero con un semblante serio y cierto aire melancolico.

-Ya Theo, todas esas cosas ya pasaron no hay necesidad de recordarlas-

-Sera mejor que valla donde Potter para informale de Ron-Se excuso Theo, levantandose de la silla.

-¿A Potter?-Prtegunto un tanto extrañado- Ahora que recuerdo ¿Que paso en la mañana?-Pregunto curioso

-Pues por un mal calculo le di una sobredosis a Neville, Potter se entero y me fue a pedir cuentas, aunque fue un tanto extraño, ya que estaba sumamente molesto por lo que viste, pero realmente no le hice nada, tan solo queria averiguar si tenia posibilidades con el...tu sabes...no es un tema muy facil para mi, por lo cual preferia saber a que me enfrentaba antes de salir mal parado-

-Ya veo, al parecer somos los que hemos tenido mejor resultado, ¿no?-Pregunto con cun leve sonrisa

-Creo que tienes razon, bueno yo me voy, pues de ahi tambien tengo que hablar con Neville, debe estar preocupado por Ron.-

-Eres todo lo que un hombre necesita Theo...-Se burlo con una voz dulzona

-No digas estupideces-Aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se extendio por sus palidas mejillas.

-Ve primor, te estare esperando en la noche, donde tu ya sabes...-Le dijo dramaticamente agitando la mano en despedida

-Tu nuca cambiaras-

-Yo tambien te quiero...-

En el gran comedor.

Despues de haber buscado a ron, Harry se dirigio al gran comedor a comer, pues ya era tarde, quizas el pelirrojo se encontraba por ahi...aunque ¿A quien engañaba? estaba preocupado. Cosa que se reflejaba en su rostro, al sentarse en la mesa de los leones.

-Hola Neville-Saludo quedamente Harry

-Hola Harry, ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto preocupado por el rostro de su amigo

-estoy un poco preocupado, pues si recuerdas Ron salio conmigo al despacho del director, pero despues no lo vi mas y eso ya fue hace bastante y...-Pero su discurso fue cortado por una inesperada visita-¿Nott? No te esperaba tan luego por estos lugares- Expuso sorprendido, observando al Sly que se sentaba a su lado, frente a Neville. Hecho que no paso desapercibido por nadie del gran Comedor.

-No se Neville te lo comento, pero Ron se encuentra en la enfermeria-Solto sin tacto alguno

-¿Que?-Pregunto escandalizo, provocando miradas indeseadas

-Calma Harry, Theo lo llevo, justo ahora te lo iba a decir, pues estuve fuera de la enfermeria esperando, pero como no salian te vine a buscar y tampoco estabas.

-Ya veo...¿Pero que paso?-Esto ya era preocupando, quizas debia proteger a sus amigos de los Sly

-Mira a grandes rasgos, Blaize tuvo una conversacion con Ron donde le dio a conocer el compromiso que los une,e l problema que el se altero mas de la cuenta y le vino una baja magica, por lo cual lo tuve que llevar a la enfermeria, pues en su condicion es un poco delicado aquello. Por el momento no te puedo decir mas, pues no me compete el decirtelo y tampoco tengo muchos detalles, quizas despues puedas hablar con Blaize o con el mismo Ron, pues es un tema que solo les compete a ellos y no soy quien para ir divulgandolo.- Comento serio, sacando algo de comer a su plato.

-Ok...esto es bastante raro, por donde lo mire. Primero Neville y luego Ron, ¿Falta alguien mas?. Realmente las cosas estan muy raras en este lugar-Expuso contrariado imitando a Theo.-Ire despues de comer a ver a Ron, si dices que esta bien, te creo, total ya eres parte de la familia Gry-Comento divertido

-¿Familia Gry?-Pregunto contrariado, sin poder evitar mirar a Neville que se sonrojo furiosamente ante aquellos ojos azules.

-Claro, pues supongo que tienes algun tipo de relacion con Neville o ¿me equivoco?-Pregunto divertido, haciendo sonrojar a Theo y mas a Neville, que parecía afiebrado de lo sonrosada que estaban sus mejillas.

-...-Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo, pero el sonrojo que ambos tenian evidenciaba la relacion.

-Son tan tiernos...-Comento divertido-Creo que tendremos una gran amistad Theo-

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ron tras su desmayo no habia despertado durante todo la noche, por lo cual la enfermeria habia echado casi a hechizos a Blaize que insistia en que no se moveria hasta que el pelirrojo no despertara, pero su empresa se vio truncada ante las energias y decision de la mujer, por lo cual tuvo que abandonar su plan para regresar a primera hora. Se encontraba sentado en la misma silla del dia interior, pobre de la enfermera que intentara sacarlo, pues se defenderia hasta con los dientes si fuera necesario. Las clases en esos momentos no eran importantes, si no el adorable pelirrojo que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Mhm-Todo era tan confuso,sentia el cuerpo un tanto entumecido, aunque sentia que habia dormido bastante, pues se sentia relajado, pero por el extraño sabor en su boca al parecer algo habia algo de fastidio abrio sus ojos, habia demasiada luz por lo cual le costo enfocar por un par de segundos hasta que logro ver bien y cuando lo hizo se arrepintio enormemente. Frente a su cara, a escasos centimentros se encontraba el rostro de Blaize viendolo con una gran sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo furiosamente

-Despertaste-Fue lo unico que escucho antes de que por un acto impulsivo empujara a Blaize.

-Zabini, que haces aqui!-Casi grito por lo sorprendido que estaba

-...-Zabini habia parado en el suelo, pero no se quejaba, pues al haber visto aquello cara tan adorable toda rojita, recompenzaba todos los golpes que pudiera recibir.-"espero no es momento para fantasear, despues hago eso"- Un poco mas serio se levanto para hacercarse al sorprendido pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarlo- "Pero es tan lindo"- Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso ayer-

-¿Que paso ayer?-Pregunto un tanto confuso, pues tenia vagos recuerdos del porque se encontraba en la enfermeria, hasta que la seria cara de Blaize le hizo recordar su platica.-Ah...eso-Su rostro se entristecio, pues sabia que una vez comprometido, no tendria nada que hacer, sino aceptarlo, ademas era obvio que Zabini estaba obligado en todo ellos, sin olvidar que era una serpiente, tan solo tendria que hacerse a la idea de aparentar una perfecta familia feliz- No es necesario que me pidas disculpas, entiendo perfectamente mi posicion en todo esto, asi que puedes ahorrarte las palabras- Estaba seguro que al decir eso, Zabini se iria, pues quizas se sentia en la responsabilidad de decirle algo.

-Por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo, pero primero quiero que escuches lo que te voy a decir. Si una vez que te diga esto sigues pensado asi, esta bien lo aceptare-Propuso serio, cosa un tanto extraña en Blaize.

-...- Aquella actitud no le hacia sentido Ron, ¿Acaso estaba tramando algo?

-Yo, me equivoque en la forma en que te comunique sobre el compromiso...me emocione mucho cuando me lo dijo mi madre-Su rostro mostraba cierto deje de verguenza-No pude evitar ir en tu busqueda tan solo lo supe, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que seria tu esposo, yo...argh, es tan complicado todo esto- Murmuro frustado, sonrojandose levemente para desconcierto de Ron, que no entendia absolutamente lo que estaba sucediendo- La cosa es que yo soy tu admirador secreto, yo soy el que te ha mandado todas esas cartas y regalo, yo soy tu admirador secreto Ron- Listo lo habia dicho, se sentia un poco idiota ahi parado, comentando algo tan, como decirlo ¿vergonsozo?. No habia encontrado otra forma de acercar al chico.

-Mientes, no puedes ser tu-Respondio totalmente contrariado por las palabras del moreno- Tu no puedes ser, es completamente ilogico-Respondio angustiado

-Te juro que es la verdad, no tengo porque mentir..el ultimo regalo que te di, fue una carta y un collar con incrustaciones. Se entrelazaba una B verde una R azul, como tus ojos. Todos los dias te llega una carta y todas las semanas te llega un presente-No sabia que decir para que Ron le creyera.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso te quieres burlar de mi?-Pregunto molesto, pero con los ojos cristalinos. No podia ser verdad que Zabini estuviera interesado en el, quizas ahora si, ¿Pero de antes?, ¿Su admirador secreto?. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Quizas era un treta de las serpientes.

-Jamas, nunca ha sido mi intencion hacerlo Ron-Respondio contrariado- Te lo juro, no supe que otra manera de acercarte a ti y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue ser tu admirador secreto... mira...yo...-Su mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente- "A donde quedo mi sangre Sly, paresco un Gry seguro- Tu...tu me, argh, maldicion!-Maldijo ofuscado- Te quiero desde quinto y estoy seguro que siento algo mucho mas fuerte por ti, me gusta como no tienes idea Ronald Weasley, eres lo mas lindo que encuentro.- Ok, lo habia dicho, pero no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara se sentia tan vergonzado y con las mejillas tan calientes. Parecia adolescentes enamorado, aunque no distaba mucho de ello.

-¿Enamorado de mi?-Pregunto en un susurro el pelirrojo, cosa que llamo la atencion de Blaize que dirigio sus ojos al rostro de Ron y lo que vio le hizo sonrojarse aun mas. Ron se encontraba con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y con las manos a la altura del pecho.-

-...-"Maldicion es tan adorable"- Se dijo internamente sin despegar sus ojos de aquello.

-Pero yo no tengo nada en especial, soy pobre, pequeño, malo en deportes, no tengo buenas notas...no destaco en nada...¿Como...-

-Un momento, estoy en completo desacuerdo contigo, eres sumanete atractivo y adorable, no me interesa tu dinero, las notas se pueden arreglar, ademas...-Se cayo abruptamente al darse cuenta que habia dicho "sumamente atractivo y adorable", realmente debia verse patetico.

-¿Te paresco Lindo?-Por mas que quisiera pensar que era alguna trampa o mentira, no podia hacerlo, era todo tan real, ¿Acaso el podria ser feliz?

-Pues si y mucho...-Ok, si no se veia ridiculamente avergonzadoo, estaba seguro que ahora si lo parecia, pero si se trataba de Ron era algo que lo superaba. Quizas la obsecion de su madre por las cosas lindas y adorables se le habia contagiado demasiado.

-Yo...no se que decir-

-Este no es necesario que digas nada, tan solo queria que supieras que esto es sumamente imporatante para mi y no quiero aprocecharme de ti de ninguna forma, asi que puedes estar seguro que mis intenciones son buenas y...-No pudo seguir con su monologo, ya que sintio como una de sus manos era tomada entre las manos de Ron.

-Tu tambien me gustas Blaize...me gustas de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto casi en un grito,se sentia muy ansioso, pues esperaba no haber escuchado mal.

-si- Fue la timida respuesta de Ron, que antes que se diera cuenta se encontraba entre los brazos de un emocionado Blaize.

-Te hare sumamente feliz, te lo juro, nadie te va a lastimar, nunca te faltara nada, lo que quieras sera tuyo tan solo debes pedirmelo y...-Ahora sus labios fueron sellados por uno de lso finos labios de Ron.

-No es necesario que me des nada...-Su mirada se encontraba concentrada en la colcha de la camilla-Tan solo que estes conmigo es suficiente-Estaba mostrando una faceta que nadie conocia, la cual siempre habria reprimido para no ser molestado. No era un chico duro, pesado y altanero. Se habia reprimido para no ser marginado o molestado por sus hermanos o amigos.

-Eres tan adorable-Comento extasiado Blaize, abrazando aun mas al menudo pelirrojo que no podia borrar la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro.

A las afueras de la enfermeria

-Blaize, no conocia esa faceta tuya, pero es taan adorable-Comento extasiada Pansy, por lo que habia visto. Pues al ser del circulo interior de Sly se enteraba de cosas y una de ellas era que Blaize habia desaparecido muy temprano en direccion a la enfermeria y ahi estaba, encontrandose con tremenda escena- Aunque Ron es aun mas adorable. definitivamente Blaize tiene muy buen gusto.- Comento la chica risueña caminando en direccion al gran comedor. Tenia algunas cosas que averiguar, pues al parecer tan solo faltaba ella y Draco. Y como se llamaba Pansy Parkinson tendria a su leoncita antes que Draco, pues estaba segura que como iban las cosas, Draco tendria que primero tragarse su orgullo y para ello faltaria lo suyo, pues no por nada era un Malfoy, aunque esperaba que el Señor Remus le ayudara abrir los ojos.- Despues ire a ver los adorables gemelos, son tan lindos...- Y asi siguio en su mundo de cosas cosas adorables y lindas, que incluian desde Sly hasta Gryffindors.

Continuara...

Bueno, bastantes meses despues de la ultima actualizacion, no tengo excusa, pero bueno. A decir verdad no se que paso con mi beta, asi que tendre que subir los capis asi, pues hace meses que no se nada de "beta", por lo cual cualquier cosa, error u otro me avisan.

Puede que Ron les alla parecido algo extraño o muy extraño, pero como puse se debe a lo que vivio, su cuerpo, personalidad que tienen a la inferioridad y pues no lo pude evitar, quería poner alguien asi y me parecieron la pareja perfecta, aunque si a alguien ni le gusta, sus comentarios son bien recibidos. No prometere una actualizacion pronta, pero espero hacerlo. Nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12

Elfos, veelas, dragones y dos chicos

Capitulo XII

La situación entre Ron y Blaize había mejorado más de lo que el mismo pelirrojo hubiera imaginado, jamás había pensado que su admirador secreto era la persona que amaba en secreto desde hace tanto tiempo y aun era algo demasiado fantástico y resiente como para admitirlo tan rápido. A pesar de los intentos de Blaize por no ser descubierto por la enfermera, esta lo descubrió y lo expulso de la enfermería con prohibición de entrar mientras Ron estuviera recuperándose, lo que provoco todo un drama por parte de la serpiente, la cual fue a contar sus penas a su casa común.

-Así que al final la Enfermera te saco a la fuerza.-Expuso divertida Pansy

-Claro, tú te diviertes a expensas de mi sufrimiento, mi pelirrojo puede estar perfectamente una semana en la enfermería y ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-Pregunto contrariado.

-Tener que aguantar tus escenas de enamorado.-Expuso hastiado el rubio Sly

-Eres un desalmado Draco, no ves el dolor por el cual está pasando tu amigo, como tu estas en la etapa de negación aún, no eres capaz de ver mi dolor, pero ya vas a ver cuando a ti te toque y no te gustara que yo no te apoye en tus malos momentos.- Expuso indignado el moreno

-¿Momento de negación?, me puedes decir ¿Qué momento de negación?-preguntó contrariado el rubio

-Lo ves, estas negando de por si esta complicada situación, yo sabía que los Malfoy eran especiales, pero no estúpidamente tercos.-Exclamo la chica

-Déjalo Pansy así, cuando llegue el momento vendrá a nosotros de rodillas pidiéndonos consejos, ya lo veras…ahora es mejor que vallamos a la primera clase que nos toca con Severus y desde que apareció aquel hombre en la escuela, nuestro jefe de carrera ha estado muy extraño.-Exclamó el moreno

-También lo notaste Blaize?-Preguntó con una sonrisa picara la muchacha

-Es más que obvio como para no darse cuenta, pero me intriga la identidad de este hombre, pues se encuentra en aislamiento en la enfermería.

-¡Deberían mejor meterse en sus asuntos!-Exclamo molesto el rubio

-Lo mejor es ir a preguntarle al profesor Remus, es seguro que el sabrá quien es, pero eso lo haremos después de clases, ahora tenemos pociones.

_Unos días después_

Tras la revelación de los sentimientos de Theodore y Neville, las cosas habían ido muy bien con ellos, ya que pasaban todos los días juntos aunque aún no eran novios, Neville le había pedido al Sly que se fueran conociendo poco a poco antes de iniciar una relación más seria, hecho que fue apoyado y aconsegado por Harry, pues el tenia que estar al pendiente de su primo, al fin y al cabo y sabía muy bien que nunca había que fiarse un 100% de una serpiente, eso lo había aprendido a lo largo de los años.

Dejando de la lado la relación de Neville, le preocupaba un poco Ron, pues a pesar de verse tan feliz al lado de Blaize, el hecho de saber que el padre de Nott había modificado ciertos recuerdos lo inquietaba, más aún si se relacionaban con Molly Weasley, ella había sido una muy buena madre como para merecer aquellas palabras de su hijo, pero presentía cierto cambia en el resto de sus hermanos, pues tras una pequeña visita del señor Arthur la temática entre ellos cambió.

El señor Weasley había llegado solo y al verlo supo inmediatamente que Ron no había sido el único en recibir un par de encantamientos por parte de Nott padre. No podía desmentir el hecho que el señor Weasley se veía realmente bien y mejorado, lleno de vida y salud, pero el cambio tan latente respecto a la madre de sus hijos era muy extraño. No podría asegurarlo con certeza, pero estaba muy cerca que Nott padre si estuvo con ellos y modifico los recuerdos respecto a la relación de Molly con Ron, todo lo demás era normal, pero una vez que se mencionaba ese tema la cara de cada uno de los Weasley cambiaba considerablemente sin excepción. No sabía la situación de los hermanos fuera de Hogwarts, pero no creía que fuera muy distinta.

Como no tenía pruebas suficientes no podía encarar a Theodore exigiendo explicaciones, pero cuando le había pedido explicaciones la primera vez este si había admitido ciertos actos de su padre, pero acusar directamente no sería conveniente, aún seguía siendo un seguidor del señor oscuro, porque si era amigo de Malfoy era lo más seguro.

Aunque tampoco podía olvidar la visita de su bisabuela. Decir que fue una visita agradable no lo podría asegurar, pero si que fue de los desagradable para su abuelo.

**Flash back**

-Mi pequeño bebe!- fue lo que se pudo escuchar gritar a Zafiro tan solo entrar a la enfermería.

-¿¡Madre!?- Exclamo exaltado Charlus al ver a su madre en la enfermería de la escuela. Era demasiado raro que su madre abandonara la aldea.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alarmado que alguno de sus alumnos viera a su madre ahí, eso sí que sería un problema.

-¿Cómo me haces esa pregunta tan tonta? Tu sabías que vendría, es lo más lógico después de lo que sucedió, aunque no pude venir antes.-Exclamo preocupada-

-No se a que te refieres, tan solo me sentí mal y aún no he podido volver a mis funciones como profesor no motivo para que vengas en persona.

-¿De qué hablas CHarlus? Encontraste la magia de tu pareja-Contestó su madre contrariada por la respuesta de su hijo menor.

-Si eso hubiera sucedido, yo lo sabría pero eso no ha sucedido, quizás tu magia esta un poco descontrolada y sentiste algo así, pero no es eso tan solo…-

-No es asi abuelo-Contentó serio Harry acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba su abuelo

-Mi pequeño Harry, ¿Es verdad lo de la pareja de tu abuelo? Es importante que lo sepa, pues como tuvo ya descendencia el ciclo esta descontrolado para el-Comento mirando con temor a su hijo.

-Harry, explícate-Exigió Charlus antes la interrupción de su nieto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando apareció mi padrino Sirius?-Preguntó con seriedad.

-En realidad mis recuerdos no son muy precisos de ese acontecimiento, al parecer lo atendí, pero mis recuerdos se pierden y se vuelven muy confusos…-Exclamo un tanto contrariado por el tema que estaba abordando su nieto-¿Eso tiene relevancia alguna en esto?-

-Si, escúchame Abue Zafio. El día que apareció mi padrino hubo un gran estruendo pues se produjo una explosión en uno de los pasillos y encontramos a mi padrino Sirius, muy lastimado, pero vivo. Mi Abuelo apareció ante la emergencia y para tranquilizar a los estudiantes, era el profesor más cercano así que se acercó a auxiliar a mi padrino, pero una vez que lo tocó las cosas se complicaron.-Hizo una pausa mirando la cara de su padrino, se veía preocupado-El hecho es que una vez que tocó a mi padrino el comenzó a brillar intensamente y su cara comenzó a reflejar un profundo dolor a la vez que lloraba, yo me preocupe obviamente, pues era una reacción extraña para mí, pero Neville pudo contenerlo y apaciguarlo para traerlos aquí a ambos.

-Lo que me estas contando no lo recuerdo en lo más mínimo- Comentó extrañado Charlus

-Prosigue Harry, siento que esto no es lo único.-Incito Zafiro

-Es verdad, una vez que los trajimos Neville me explico que había sucedido, pues había establecido una conexión con mi abuelo para contenerlo. En el cuerpo de mi padrino encontró la magia de su pareja, no es mi padrino, si no alguien que lo mantenía hechizado con un fuerte hechizo.-Finalizó preocupado

-¿Qué es lo que temes pequeño?- preguntó la mujer al ver la cara del muchacho, sentía que las cosas se iban a volver aún mas complicadas de lo que ya eran para su hijo.

-Discuti esto con Neville y pensamos que solo pudo haber sido alguien del lado del señor oscuro o el mismo Voldemort…la magia estaba marcada por oscuridad, según lo que sintió Neville.

-…-Charlus había quedado sin palabras al escuchar el relato de su nieto, ahora todo tenia sentido, lo recuerdos estaban volviendo, lentos, pero estaban ahí. Su propia magia había bloqueado los recuerdos por lo oscuro que había sido- Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar-

-Hijo…-Susurro Zafiro viendo las reacciones de su hijo y calmando la preocupación del menor.- Es normal lo que sucedió…la magia de Charlus es blanca y al detectar a su pareja como alguien oscuro como defensa intento bloquear completamente el recuerdo y la conexión que sintió, pero lamentablemente ahí esta, fue real y es un hecho…no puedes negar la verdad bebe, aunque te duela, puede que las cosas cambien en un futuro, pero el hecho es que tu pareja es un ser con magia oscura, para nuestra preocupación.

-No puede ser…-Susurro abatido- Ahora recuerdo ese día…fueron tantas emociones que me embargaron, odio, malicia, desprecio, maldad, muerte…tortura, fueron tan fuertes…-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Sentí que los vivía yo y eran horribles.

-Ya lo sé, la conexión fue demasiado intensa para ser la primera vez que la sientes, pero la realidad es esa y no podemos engañarnos, tarde o temprano deberás encontrar a tu pareja. Cuando lo hagas quizás las cosas cambien, pero debes ser consciente que una vez que lo encuentres tendrás la necesidad de estar con él y a pesar de la maldad que fluya de el, tu necesidad de enlace será aún más fuerte y tú lo sabes.

-¿Aunque sea un asesino?-Pregunto horrorizado Harry

-Las cosas son complejas para los seres puros pequeño y tu abuelo lo es. Una vez que encuentre a su pareja solo buscara completar el enlace y en esas cosas solo influye si son complementos nada mas, para los humanos e híbridos es distinto, pues la necesidad de enlace no es tan fuerte o son influenciados por la razón. Nosotros somos seres mágicos, la magia nos mueve…-Exclamo apenada, abrazando a su pequeño retoño

Fin flash back

Saber eso había sido algo muy duro tanto para su abuelo como para el, pensar que su abuelo podría enlazare con alguien oscuro lo desconcertaba, pero entendía que era algo que no se podría controlar, tan solo tendría que preocuparse de cuidar a su abuelo.

-Hola Sirius-exclamo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su padrino.

-Harry, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi- Comento con cara de pena.

-Claro que no, solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en los últimos días y no puedes negar que has estado muy bien acompañado en tu caso, aunque no puedo evitar que todo esto me intrigue.

-Te refieres a mi relación con Severus…-Exclamo con un leve sonrojo

-No solo eso, me refiero a tu desaparición, al como llegaste aquí, como te mantienes tan joven y si, la relación con Severus, realmente no la entiendo.-Exclamo contrariado sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama de Severus, pues si, su padrino estaba en la habitación del jefe de los Sly.

-No es tan fácil como crees…-comentó azorado

-Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero al menos me gustaría que me comentaras, no se, algo…-

-Son tantas cosas…-Exclamó con dolor

-Se que son cosas dolorosas para ti, pero necesito saber que sucedió, eres mi padrino, pero no tengo ningún recuerdo tuyo, eres de las pocas cosas que me conectan con mi pasado además de mi abuelo, asi que necesito saber…tomate tu tiempo, pues ahora que estamos juntos es lo que nos sobra-Exclamó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Te pareces tanto a el…-Susurro preso de la angustia.-bueno…mis recuerdos no son muy exactos, ya que los últimos 15 años no recuerdo mucho en realidad…quizás debería decir casi nada…solo se que alguien me mantenía siempre con el, en una habitación, mi magia me dice que nunca sucedió nada que afectara mi integridad física, como ya sabrás mi relación con Severus venía de la escuela, pero ciertas cosas nos distanciaron, pero unos meses antes de que cumplieras un año, habíamos vuelto, recuerdo que era muy feliz y teníamos planes, pero luego sucedió lo de James y lily…luego desapareciste…me intentaron inculpar y un día todo se volvió confuso…se suponía que me juntaría con Severus, me sacaría del país, pero alguien vino y todo cambio…siento que me mantuvieron cautivo por algún motivo, pero no lo se…-Comentó perdido en sus recuerdos.

-¿Sirius haz hablado esto con Severus?-Preguntó el chico preocupado de la situación de su padrino, veía que su estabilidad mental y emocional estaba en juego.

-Pues no…las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre nosotros, a pesar que no hablamos siento la enorme necesidad de estar a su lado, aun siento miedo…-

-Te lo digo, ya que…Severus es un espía de la orden del Fenix, es la mano derecha de Voldemort.-Soltó sin pelos en la lengua el muchacho

-¿Qué?-Pregunto impactado por la revelación de su ahijado-Eso no…

-¿No puede ser?, Sirius no es tan difícil de suponer, me acabas de decir que se distanciaron por conflictos de ideas y si en ese tiempo la mayoría de los Sly se volvieron al lado oscuro no puedo suponer lo contrario de Severus e incluso si su relación estaba vigente eso, pudo haber incitado que tu integridad estuviera involucrada. Voldemort lo quiere destruir todo, si uno de sus lacayos es feliz es un posible enemigo y si era Severus, su haz contra Dumbledore, acaso no crees que pudo haber buscado la manera de mantenerlo bajo su yugo, atemorizado tantos años por alguna razón. Por algunas circunstancias vi algunos recuerdos de Severus en un momento de su vida que estaba muy desesperado y solo la ayuda de Dumbledore no lo llevó a hacer algo loco y precipitado por su vida…No solo creo que Severus te debe respuesta, si no también Dumbledore, pues creo que ellos pueden tener respuestas de lo que te paso…

-No tendría sentido…-Exclamo con la vista desenfocada, sentía que las emociones lo desbordaban demasiado rápido, su pecho bullía en dolor.

-Potter tiene razón…-Comentó lúgubremente Snape en la entrada de la recamara.

-…-Lo ojos de Sirius se veían desenfocados, mientras las lagrimas salían sin control de ellos-¿Eh?- Fue la ausente respuesta que salió de sus labios al escuchar la afirmación de Severus.

-Será mejor que me retire…es algo que ustedes deben hablar en privado-Comento preocupado Harry por la falta de reacción de su padrino

-Me temo señor Potter que si tendrá que acompañarnos en esta conversación, ya que involucra a su padrino y ciertos temas un tanto delicados que es momento que aborde con Sirius…-Exclamo con calma mientras se acercaba a la cama, su varita se encontraba en su bolsillo, a la mano si era necesario para calmar las emociones de Sirius.

-Severus…-Susurró lastimeramente Sirius mientras estiraba su mano al encuentro del oscuro hombre, la cual fue recibida rápidamente por las manos de este, en esos momentos Sirius necesitaba contención.

-Hace más de 16 años atrás había estallado la guerra y meses antes Sirius había terminado conmigo, por mis ideales poco alejados del bien. Es verdad que en un momento realmente creí en los ideales del señor oscuro, pero pasando los meses, no veía progreso, solo masacres a diestra y siniestra, mientras que la sed de poder aumentaba en todos. Tanta destrucción y muerte sin sentido me perturbo y busque el consuelo en la relación que tenía con Sirius-El recordar aquella época no era agradable, pero debía contarle la verdad y la había evadido por muchos días.-Había logrado que Sirius volviera conmigo, pero sentía que las cosas no estaban bien en el mundo y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que al par de semanas aumentaron las masacres que terminaron con la tragedia de tus padres

-Tu mataste gente…-susurró perturbado Sirius mientras se soltaba de las manos de Severus, se observaba claramente perturbado.

-No…yo hacía de espía y entrenaba a los nuevos reclutas, por mis habilidades oclumancia Voldemort me necesitaba en otras funciones, por lo mismo estaba pensando en sacarte de Londres para que no te vieras aún más afectado por todo esto, mientras buscaba la manera de salirme de todo esto, pero cuando ya habíamos concretado todo alguien te tendio un emboscada el día que no iríamos. Te busque por días, los cuales se volvieron meses. En el lugar de encuentro solo había encontrado sangre tuya y tu varita. El dolor me consumió y no le vi sentido a mi vida, ahí Dumbledore vino a mi y me dio un motivo ser profesor, mientras esperábamos el regreso del señor oscuro. Fueron años muy duros, cuando 5 años después llegó una carta a mí con unos recuerdos…

-¿Alguien se llevó a Sirius después de la caída de Voldemort?-Pregunto contrariado Harry, ante el silencio de su padrino-No tiene sentido…

-Al recibir esta carta lo tuvo…era una carta de otro mortifago, no sabía quién, pero que me comunicaba que tenía en su poder a Sirius por las ordenes de Voldemort, especificándome las condiciones en las cuales lo tenía cautivo…los recuerdos solo lo confirmaron y agudizaron el terror que me lleno…Era torturado física y mentalmente a diario, recibía muchas pociones para que distorsionara la realidad…para mantenerlo vivo y sin daños sexuales y permanentes debía permanecer a las ordenes del señor oscuro que aún estaba vivo. El sabría si yo no cumplía con lo que la carta expresaba cuando llegaba…quizás mensualmente, cada 6 meses o podía pasar un año sin ordenes y sin noticias de Sirius…Cuando apareció hace unas semanas no pude creerlo, ¿Por qué lo habían soltado? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Tendría secuelas? En la enfermería lo revise y no había ninguna secuela, incluso habían evitado el paso del tiempo en su cuerpo, como haciéndome recordar que Sirius había quedado atrapado en el tiempo lejos de mí, sus recuerdos habían sido borrados, pero eran tantos años que tiene vagos recuerdos.

¿-¿Y dumbledore?-Pregunto con lal voz quebrada Sirius

-Solo me pidió que me mantuviera igual esperando las ordenes que llegaran, ya que era crucial para saber los movimientos del señor oscuro-Confeso apesadumbrado

-¿Nunca busco un manera de ayudarte a salvar a Sirius?-Pregunto compungido Harry por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación

-…-Los ojos llenos de dolor de Severus le dieron una cruel respuesta- "Es un pequeño precio para las miles de vidas que salvaremos, una vez que Harry crezca tendremos el poder para rescatarlo" fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca la primera vez que se lo suplique…decenas de veces se lo pedi los primeros años, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que a Dumbledore no le interesaba mi estabilidad como alguna vez me había dicho, a el le importaba mantener la imagen del hombre que se adelantaría al mal.

-…-EL cuerpo de Sirius temblaba sin control y antes que algún sonido saliera de su cuerpo, Severus lo hechizo con un desmaius.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención…-Harry no sabía que mas decir, la idea de tan buen hombre tenía de Dumbldore se estaba desmoronando…

-No tienes porque y si aún dudas de mis palabras aún conservo conmigo aquellos recuerdos…-Exclamó con amargura

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con los ojos húmedos

-Trataba de buscar algún indicio de la persona que lo tenía cautivo o el lugar, para poder encontrarlo…Solo algo te puedo afirmar Potter, esta conversación no puede salir de aquí, ni enterarse el director. Me ordenó que no se lo dijera a Sirius…

-EL..Como se atrevió…-susurró con dolor

-Yo te ayudare con oclumancia si es necesario, pero no debes permitir que él lo sepa, tarde o temprano la verdad se sabrá, pero no mientras Sirius este tan inestable mentalmente…él lo puede volver en mi contra o en la tuya y no dudara de hacerlo por su supuesto bien mayor…-Sentenció con su máscara de frialdad mientras acomodaba a Sirius en la cama.- Es mejor que vayas a despejar y tratas de ocultar esto, que no te perturbe , que no te haga débil, sino todo lo contrario…-

-…-Harry no fue capaz de despedirse tan solo abandono la habitación, sin poder creer la cruda realidad que había vivido tanto su padrino como Severus, tanto dolor que pudo haber sido evitado con la ayuda necesaria.

¿Qué otras cosas podría estar ocultando Dumbledore? ¿El bien y el mal serian tal o estarían matizados ambos en un torcido gris?

Continuara…

Siento la demora de mas de dos años, me ha costado mucho retomar este fic, pero ahora he vuelto para continuarlos todos, espero que les agrade este capitulo.


End file.
